Mésaventures et liaisons à Poudlard
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Scott, Stiles, Liam et les autres font leur rentrée à Poudlard, ils sembleraient que cette fois-ci, les choses soient un peu différentes. Secrets, tensions, Quidditch et pleins d'autres choses sont au programme pour les sorciers! Monde où ils sont des sorciers, aucun lien avec Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, je me lance dans une série de Teen Wolf/Harry Potter: Personnages de TW dans le monde sorcier de HP.**

 **Disclaimer à deux génies Jeff Davis et JKRowling !**

 **Contient principalement des couples hommes /hommes à l'exception d'un, vous verrez lequel en lisant !**

 **J'ai déjà écrit les quatre premiers, je publierai un chapitre par semaine.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Mésaventures et liaisons à Poudlard**

 **Chapitre d'intro: 1er Septembre**

\- Non, je ne dis pas que tu as tort mais non, ça ne se fait pas! C'est comme demander à un humain de venir à Poudlard, de réussir à m'enlever mon hyperactivité, que les Serpentards deviennent aussi doux que des chiots: en gros, impossible! Je ne le ferais pas, s'exclama un jeune homme brun en agitant les bras dans tous les sens comme si'il voulait faire la circulation à la moldue.

\- Mais tu le voudrais, avoue! répondit un autre jeune homme en le fixant à la recherche de trahisons faciales chez le premier. Dis-le-moi tout simplement et je stoppe la discussion tout de suite.

\- Arrête de me parler de ça !

\- Avoue au moins que tu y as pensé! s'écria l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

Il resserra sa cravate rouge en se tordant le cou.

\- Non!

Le premier stoppa un petit moment pointant le latino du doigt. Ses joues rose pâle avaient prit une teinte plus vive ce qui faisait ressortir les grains de beautés qu'il avait sur le visage.

\- Tu as répondu trop vite, tu me mens!

Scott et Stiles se chamaillaient comme d'habitude le long du quai de la gare sorcière. Malia Tate, la petite-amie de Scott, Liam un ami des frères de coeur et un des batteurs de l'équipe des lions, Mason le meilleur ami de Liam, Corey le petit-ami Né-Moldu de Mason et Allison, l'ex de Scott mais les deux sont restés de bons amis, ne voulaient pas rentrer dans le débat que vivaient les deux Gryffondors.

Allison et Malia, amies surprenantes par leur caractère contraire et leur relation avec le latino, étaient juste derrière le duo de comique.

Mason et Corey, main dans la main, parlaient avec Liam des cours qu'ils ne voulaient pas reprendre comme divination et potions avec Harris comme enseignant de la branche la plus détestée des rouges. Ce dernier haïssait Stiles et Scott sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Le groupe de lions, sauf Corey qui était un Serdaigle, montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et cherchèrent un compartiment pour se poser. Stiles avait lâché l'affaire qu'il débattait avec Scott pour se ruer sur le premier compartiment vide et de se mettre vers la fenêtre. Scott et Malia se mirent en face de l'hyperactif. Allison se posa à côté de Stiles, les deux étaient comme des frères et soeurs malgré la rupture entre la brune et Scott.

Liam rejoint les deux lions tandis que le deuxième couple s'assit sur la banquette opposée. Le groupe, déjà habillés de l'uniforme de sorcier, parlèrent un peu du Quidditch, des examens que Liam, Mason et Corey passeraient en fin d'année car ils entraient en cinquième. Ils félicitèrent une énième fois Liam et Corey pour leur rôle de préfet pour la maison des lions et des aigles.

On toqua peu de temps après le départ du Poudlard Express. Allison se leva pour ouvrir, chevauchant au passage les jambes étalées de Liam et Mason. Elle ouvrit la porte glissante du compartiment pour tomber sur Peter Hale, frère de Cora une lionne de 4ème année et de Derek un lion de 7ème année qui était aussi le capitaine des Gryffondors et un des meilleurs gardiens de l'école. Mais aussi l'ex-copain arrogant, sang-pur raciste de sa cousine Kate Argent. Peter Hale et Kate sont des Serpentards de 7ème année. Peter et Derek ont juste quelques mois d'écart mais rien ne pousserait les gens à croire qu'ils sont de la même famille.

\- Je suis là pour Bryant et Dunbar, Argent!

Se fichant totalement du mépris dans la voix du Préfet-en-chef, elle se tourna vers les deux nommés et les préfets se levèrent. Ils quittèrent le compartiment sous les sourires compatissants des autres.

Liam et Corey savaient que Hayden, la petite-ami du premier serait la préfète des blaireaux et Cathy Dubois, la collègue de Liam. Isla O'Neill travaillera avec Corey. Ils se connaissaient un peu mais ce serait dans la bonne humeur qu'ils travailleront.

Peter marchait avec hâte pour s'arrêter devant un autre compartiment. Il toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux marrons crépus, Cathy Dubois. Isla sortit de derrière son amie, ses cheveux roux éblouirent les deux préfets. Isla blêmit à la vue du Hale. Corey et Liam échangèrent un regard entendu. Les filles sortirent du compartiment et le quatuor discutèrent entre eux, préférant oublier la présence désagréable de Peter Hale dont le visage était barré d'une cicatrice.

\- Il lui est arrivé quoi au merdeux? fit Cathy. Qui a eu le courage de le recadrer?

\- Aucune idée mais j'aurai aimé voir ça, souffla Liam entre deux rires.

Le groupe s'arrêta dans le wagon des blaireaux. Hayden Romero, assise un peu plus loin, sourit à la vue de son petit-ami mais celui-ci voulut éviter son regard. Cependant la jeune fille se rua vers lui. Liam fit bonne figure en lui souriant gentiment. Hayden lui présenta son collègue de travail, Caspian DuBarry, un grand métis aux cheveux violets. Liam le salua poliment avant de discuter avec les Serdaigles.

Le final allait sûrement être une catastrophe, ils allaient découvrir les Serpentards choisis pour les postes de préfets des verts.

Hayden se permit de demander à Peter Hale:

\- Vous n'allez pas chercher les derniers préfets?

Ce dernier se tourna vers la jeuen étudiante et lui dit froidement:

\- Les miens sont déjà dans le wagon des préfets, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un guide pour les amener, compris?

Hayden hocha de la tête. Elle essaya de discuter avec Liam mais Peter Hale partait en direction du compartiment des préfets, Liam déjà devant. Peter entra le premier, les bleus ensuite, les blaireaux après. Cathy et Liam, qui seraient les plus touchés par les élus de la maison du serpent, se regardèrent en soupirant et firent leur entrée.

Cathy manqua de s'étrangler à la vue de la préfète et Liam, après avoir fermé la porte,tomba sur la vision d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains accoudé au mur en face de lui, les cheveux en pétards et les manches de sa chemise remontées. Le lion grimaça à la vue de Theo Raeken, l'attrapeur des Serpentards en personne. Il dénoua sa cravate, maudissant cette journée.

Les deux étaient en guerre depuis la deuxième année où après des remarques multiples durant un match de la part du vert, Liam lui avait envoyé un cognard sur le bras, le fracturant au passage faisant louper sa prise du vif d'or alors qu'il allait faire gagner son équipe durant le match de fin d'année. Cela avait tellement frustré Raeken qu'il avait failli renversé le batteur des lions juste après l'action de ce dernier.

Les deux joueurs avaient eu une heure de colle durant trois jours pour comportements indisciplinés. Les deux années qui suivirent se furent théâtre de nombreuses vacheries, sortilèges sortis de nulle part et matchs dangereusement sous tensions et de remarques acerbes quotidiennes.

Mais depuis sa troisième année, Liam avait arrêté de jouer à ce combat sans queue ni tête et laissait Raeken se défouler sur lui. Il lui arrivait quand même te péter un câble quand l'attrapeur dépassait les limites du soutenables.

Pour Cathy, elle avait en face d'elle la peste qui lui avait volé son copain cinq mois auparavant: Mirella Montague. Liam vit un peu plus loin Hayden leur sourire, plein de soutien. Le préfet rouge en avait presque marre qu'elle ne fasse que de sourire. Theo et Mirella regardaient d'un air blasé les préfets. Le serpent fixa fermement le lion, un petit rictus en coin. Son attitude pleine d'arrogance énervait Liam. Theo le fusillait du regard mais Liam ne répondit pas au duel visuel.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la Directrice, respectée de tous, et de la Préfète-en-chef Lydia Martin, Serdaigle et jeune fille rousse de dix-sept ans. Les étudiants attendirent que McGonagall prenne la parole.

-Bonjour à tous, vous êtes cette année les représentants de vos maisons respectives et vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple. Hale et Martin vous donneront les feuilles de règlements vous concernant et celles pour les élèves normaux. Je suis ici pour vous parler de quelque chose de nouveau: dès cette année, les préfets auront droit à un appartement commun qui rapprochera les étudiants des différentes maisons. Il y a deux dortoirs et deux salles de bains communes. Les feuilles de rondes vont seront laissées là-bas. Vous devrez changer le code chaque semaine. Sans oublier que vous avez le droit d'aller à la salle de bain des préfets au même titre que vos supérieurs, elle se trouve à l'aile droite du cinquième étage. Le code vous sera donner avec les feuilles des rondes. Sûr ce, je vous souhaite un bon voyage et une bonne rentrée.

Dès que la Directrice sortit du wagon avec les Préfets-en-chef, les cinquièmes se regardèrent tous. Cathy quitta le compartiment la première, suivie de Hayden. Caspian, Corey, Isla et Liam s'assirent sur une des banquettes de cuir. La plus éloignée des verts.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, nous mettre avec eux dans un endroit clos! Elle veut nous tuer, s'emporta Liam.

\- T'as pas tort, Dunbar, fit le Poufsouffle.

-En plus, pour être honnête, souffla Isla, ils ne méritent pas leur place. Ils n'ont rien de préfet en eux. On dirait plus des gnomes à un bal, tu vois ?

\- Carrément, Isla ! Raeken devrait faire gaffe à lui, mes nerfs vont jouer de leur solidité tous les jours avec lui dans la même chambre que moi, gémit le blond en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Theo tenait sa baguette entre ses doigts, jouait avec sans user de magie. Ses yeux d'aciers tombèrent sur ceux de Liam. Le lion fût gêné d'avoir été surpris à le regarder. Cependant, les deux préfets verts quittèrent le compartiment à leur tour et avant de fermer la porte, Theo sourit mystérieusement au batteur des Gryffondors. Liam ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ni chez lui ni chez son ennemi juré qui semblait plutôt content qu'il soit préfet avec lui.

 **Alors, comment ce début ? Vous avez des questions?**

 **Je précise que Lydia ne connait pas les autres et qu'elle n'est pas une banshee. Peter est le frère de Derek et Cora dans l'histoire.**

 **A votre avis, quels seront les couples? Attention, vous n'avez pas rencontrer tous les personnages.**

 **Que se passe-t-il avec Liam et Hayden ? Que pensez-vous des duos de préfets? Qui seront les personnages du deuxième chapitre?**

 **Bisous de PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, comme promis, je suis là pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction crossover.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 2: le serpent se cache dans les hautes herbes**

Liam, Hayden, Cathy et Corey travaillèrent ensemble pour rendre service aux élèves de premières années. Hagrid leur avait souhaiter une bonne entrée en passant près d'eux. Au loin, deux silhouettes ne font pas leur travail de préfet: Theo et Mirella.

Hayden et Cathy finirent par rejoindre leurs amies vers les calèches, Liam se sentant libérer d'un poids quand la jeune fille disparaît dans la foule. Il se trouva un chemin parmi les étudiants des différentes années, ses cheveux balayés par le vent. Le préfet aida un nouveau à descendre du train, Corey le seconda.

\- Je m'en occupe, lui dit le copain de son meilleur ami. Tu devrais voir s'il y a encore des retardataires dans les derniers wagons.

Les deux se saluent, Liam se fraya un chemin dans la masse d'étudiants vêtus de leur tenue de sorcier. Il n'y avait personne dans les wagons. Personne n'y était, Liam finit par se diriger lui aussi vers les calèches. Le chemin était vide, il était sûrement l'un des derniers à prendre les véhicules. Le jeune homme avait vu Corey et sa collègue de maison passer devant lui alors qu'il regardait le dernier wagon.

Quand Liam arriva vers les stationnements, il ne restait que cinq calèches. A peine arrivé sur place, les trois premiers partirent. Il se décida pour la dernière des deux. Mais par malheur, elle n'était pas vide: ses yeux ricochèrent sur les cheveux en pétards de Raeken, le serpent était affalé sur les banquettes du véhicule avec négligence. Sa cravate était détachée autour de son cou, ses yeux étaient clos mais à peine le temps de fermer la porte, ils s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Liam se mordit sur les lèvres, son cœur eut un raté: un rictus apparut, un gentil pour une fois, sur le visage du préfet des verts.

En le regardant dans cette position, le brun pensa au fait que Theo était plutôt pas mal. Il grimpa à contre-coeur et regretta ses pensées envers le préfet de Serpentard. Liam regarda à travers la fenêtre le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la calèche.

En face de lui, le serpent détacha son regard sur ses chaussures sur celui de Liam. Il trouvait le jeune homme trop gentil avec ses amis et aussi pathétique, comme la majorité des lions. Et pourtant, il avait été nommé en poste de préfet pour cette année. McGo était connaisseuse de leur mauvaise entente. Il se passait un truc louche, les deux le pensaient.

Aucun ne dit quelque chose. Liam était surpris que Theo ne cherche pas les problèmes, étant seul et que personne n'en serait témoin. Le batteur rouge soupira un peu trop fort, cela attira l'attention du jeune serpent. Theo arqua un sourcil, Liam essayait de souffler sur les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Le serpent baissa ses yeux sur les lèvres rosées du lion.

Theo n'haïssait pas Liam pour le coup bas du match de troisième. C'était une histoire bien plus complexe du point de vue de Theo. Il trouvait le lion plutôt à son goût. Trop fier, en raison de leur maison en partie, surtout en ce qui concerne Liam soit un hétéro pur souche et en couple qui est plus, ces éléments ont été coupés court la volonté de Theo.

En dehors de sa famille et de son meilleur avec Brett Talbot, qui lui était officiellement bi, personne ne savait pas que Theo était gay. Mais voila, à peine l'année scolaire débute et le jeune homme brun lui rendait déjà la tâche difficile. Chaque année, le lion revenait encore plus beau et têtu que la précédente. Ils allaient devoir cohabiter ensemble dans une même chambre, partager la même salle de bains et cela en faisant un défi de taille pour Theo.

Finalement, le préfet de Serpentard préféra oublier la présence de Liam et sauta de la calèche quand celle-ci s'arrêta. Liam, tout seul, marcha quelques minutes en traînant des pieds puis dans la Grande Salle. Quand il fit son entrée, ses yeux se croisèrent ceux de Theo, il venait de s'asseoir avec ses amis. Le lion rougit sans savoir pourquoi et fonça tête baissée vers sa bande d'amis à la table des lions.

\- Salut, comment le voyage? demanda le batteur en prenant place en face de Scott.

\- Tu nous as trop manqué, ironisa Allison en le serrant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme était comme sa soeur à Poudlard. En plus d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, tous les deux étaient doués en potions.

\- On sait pour Raeken, que c'est le préfet des vipères, frissonna Mason, d'air désolé. Corey nous l'a dit dans les calèches.

\- Le pire c'est que Raeken était bizarre durant le meeting.

Il est un regard furtif vers le concerné.

\- Il n'a rien dit, acune tique dès que les profs sont partis, dit-il en baissant son regard sur la table.

Stiles éclata de rire d'un seul coup.

\- Aurait-il compris que son comportement était ridicule?

\- ça ferait du bien, remarqua Scott.

\- Peut-être que la maturité se serait-elle pointée durant l'été? rit Malia, à gauche de Scott.

Liam ignora le reste de la conversation, zappa la répartition des nouveaux. Lorsque McGo nomma les préfets, elle débuta par les filles. Les noms des garçons vinrent ensuite. Liam continua de regarder discrètement le préfet des verts tout le long du repas. Vers la fin, Hayden Romero vint le voir et l'embrassa soudainement. Un malaise se créa dans le groupe quand Liam ne répondit pas au baiser de la Poufsouffle. Hayden lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- ça va?

Le batteur des lions se leva, regarda Hayden dans les yeux de manière évidente: les deux savaient très bien ce qui n'allait pas. Durant les vacances, le jeune couple s'était déjà fâché car Hayden s'était amusé à draguer d'autres gars durant une fête. Liam lui avait laissé l'été pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était revenue comme de rien, Liam devait discuter avec elle mais pas ce soir.

Il partit en silence avec Cathy, les deux préfets devaient aider les nouveaux et les amener au dortoir. Comme il s'y attendait, les premières années l'adorèrent tout de suite. Liam leur parle des cours, des autres maisons, du Quidditch. Liam les amena au tableau de la Grosse Dame, le portrait qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune des lions. Cathy et lui partent rejoindre les autres préfets devant leur nouvel appartement par la suite.

Les deux tombèrent en chemin sur les préfets de Serdaigle. Ils parlèrent un peu avant d'arriver au Miroir de Jade, une glace déformante cachant leur appartement. Les Poufsouffles et les serpents étaient déjà avec la préfète-en-chef Lydia Martin.

\- Bon, vous êtes tous là!

Elle sourit gentiment alors que Liam évitait d'être trop proche de la préfète de Poufsouffle.

\- Vous choisissez le code ce soir. La règle importante est que si vous devez faire venir ici des amis, ne leur donnez pas le mot de passe. D'ici la fin de cette année, vers Noël, on demandera un compte rendu des élèves interceptés et punis. Hale et moi pouvons vous enlever des points si vous travaillez pas comme il faut. En ce qui est des points, vous savez que ce n'est que pour l'enlever. Un tableau dans l'appartement vous montrera les gardes de chaque soir. Les tours changent automatiquement chaque semaine et si un de vous est indisponible, trouvez un remplaçant. Je vous ai tout dit alors bonne nuit!

Lydia Martin les quitta pour aller à son appartement. Elle laissa les huit préfets se regarder entre eux, sans un mot. Cathy brisa le silence en proposant Quidditch comme mot de passe.

\- Dis celle qui n'a même pas été admise dans l'équipe de sa maison alors que son père était pro, ricana Mirella, une main sur la hanche.

\- Le poste que je voulais était déjà occupé, se défendit Cathy. Allison Argent sera attrapeuse pendant encore deux ans.

\- Stop, déclare Corey, les mains en l'air pour arrêter les deux filles. Plutôt Expecto Patronum? On aura besoin de protection avec cette année chargée, non?

\- ça nous va, dirent les jaunes et les rouges.

Theo et Mirella hochèrent simplement de la tête. Corey fit le code, les étudiants de cinquième année entrèrent un à un dans le nouvel appartement. Liam remercia Corey pour avoir sauver la situation. Il ferma la porte derrière et tomba alors sur une bibliothèque immense longeant les mures à leur gauche. Des rideaux noirs barraient deux vitres, des tapis multicolores étaient éparpillés sur le parquet de pierre froide. La cheminée fonctionnait, le feu créait une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. Des canapés en cuir brun encadraient le coin. Les bagages des préfets étaient déposés devant eux. Liam remarqua le tableau des rondes, son coeur manqua d'exploser quand il vit son nom avec celui de Theo Raeken juste en face pour la ronde du lendemain soir.

Les garçons se séparèrent des filles pour aller voir leur chambre. Les murs latéraux étaient éclairés par des bougies allumées. Liam s'assit sur le lit, voisin de celui de Corey. Le lit de devant était occupé par le serpent.

Cette année commençait de la façon la plus étrange possible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait était bon ou mauvais. Liam finit par se détendre et rangea ses affaires dans les tiroirs sous son lit. Il bailla, se changea en deux-trois mouvements. Il alla à la salle de bains se laver les dents. Liam décida de rejoindre les autres préfets vers le fond de la pièce en espérant que le lendemain serait un meilleur jour.

 **Fin de ce chapitre, la suite dans une semaine. J'aimerai bien quelques remarques sur mon travail pour savoir qu'il vous plait ou ce que je devrais améliorer.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite avec ce troisième chapitre de ce crossover HP et TW, bonne lecture !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 3: A la dure !**

Le lendemain midi, Stiles et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch allaient s'entrainer. Le jeune homme était le dernier de la file, il traînait des pieds sur la pelouse en resserrant son équipement d'une main maladroite. Le brun s'était réveillé tard, avait loupé son petit-déjeuner pour après se faire crier dessus par le prof de potions, Harris. Une première journée de cours vraiment pourrie.

L'hyperactif aux grains de beauté vit de loin Liam, d'apparence aussi en colère que lui. Stiles et la bande avaient remarqué que le batteur et Hayden s'étaient crêpé le chignon juste après les cours du matin. Le batteur avait laissé en plan la préfète après deux minutes de conversation intense. Liam avait sauté le repas pour aller Merlin sait où. Scott avait essayé de parler avec le jeune homme mais ce dernier avait sorti une excuse bidon pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Rien de spécial ne s'était passé durant cette première journée de cours à ce que Scott et Stiles sachent, il avaient jugé sur la fatigue et avaient laisser tomber l'affaire ayant d'autres choses qui leur tracassaient l'esprit.

Leur Capitaine Derek Hale les attendait de pied ferme au milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Allison et Malia se trouvaient devant Stiles, Nolan un ami de Liam et le second batteur de l'équipe se trouvait déjà à côté du capitaine et gardien des lions. Liam lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, les deux discutèrent un peu avec leur balai et batte en main. Scott rejoint son meilleur ami Stiles, les deux échangèrent un air entendu, le Gryffondor soupira en levant les yeux au ciel:

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Dans les tiens, oui. Admets juste que tu le trouves pas mal dans cette tenue!

Inconsciemment, le fils de l'Auror Stilinski sourit. Scott hurla de joie dans sa tête, sautillant sur ses jambes. Stiles lui demanda fermement d'arrêter son cirque. Les deux s'assirent avec les autres en cercle par terre. Derek fit un speech rapide sur les matchs de l'an dernier, le capitaine fit le tour de l'équipe du regard. Il leur présenta les dates de championnats, demanda ensuite que tout le monde se lève pour l'entrainement physique.

Par le fait que son beau-père soit moldu, Derek ayant joué dans une équipe de basket avant d'intégrer Poudlard, il leur faisait des entrainements moldus avant de travailler sur les balais. Personne n'avait plaint cette méthode pour le moment, ils trouvaient cela plutôt marrant vu que ça sortait de leur routine magique. Le sorcier de septième année demanda à Nolan et Liam de travailler leurs frappes avec leur batte, que les trois poursuiveurs aillent courir un peu autour du terrain et qu'Allison fasse des étirements.

Derek alla ensuite aider les batteurs pendant un moment. L'équipe se mit ensuite en place pour de vrai, ils se séparèrent en poste respectif. Stiles, son meilleur ami, la copine de ce dernier s'envolèrent dans les airs, le jeu se passerait sur la moitié de terrain et les poursuiveurs furent rejoint peu après par les batteurs. Ils étaient armés de leur batte, Allison se mit un peu plus en hauteur que les autres. Derek libéra le vif d'or après avoir jeté le Souaffle aux poursuiveurs.

Il se mit en place pour son rôle de gardien. Allison partit à la poursuite de la balle dorée tandis que Liam et Nolan envoyaient les cognards vers les trois poursuiveurs. Malia fila e ballon à Stiles, il poursuivit son chemin en évitant trois dois un cognard fou. Allison remarqua la balle dorée et se mit à la chasser. Stiles, décidé à faire de son mieux sur le terrain, ne fit aucune passe à ses amis qui tentèrent de lui piquer à plusieurs reprises le Souaffle. Derek était étonné de la stratégie de Stiles, ce dernier vira de cap au dernier moment pour lancer la balle. La trajectoire était opposée de l'endroit où se trouvait Derek, il essaya de rattraper le Souaffle mais il n'arriva pas à le bloquer. Les mains de Derek n'arrêtèrent pas la balle brune, sous les regards étonnés des autres. Le poursuiveur alla repêcher le Souaffle avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Stiles l'envoya à Scott qui l'attrapa de justesse, choqué de l'attitude de son frangin de coeur.

En haut, Allison saisit le vif d'or et Derek pensa bon de stopper le match et de redescendre. Stiles remarqua que Mason et Corey étaient venu les voir jouer, le couple était assis sur un des gradins. Derek exprima son avis sur chacun des joueurs. Il dit que les coups des batteurs étaient pas mal mais il y avait un manque de précision qui restait à travailler. Les deux concernés se tapèrent la main.

\- Allison, bon timing ! Pour les feintes, n'hésite pas à le faire en quart de tour. Plus tu seras rapide, plus les gens y croiront !

\- Je prends note, fit la jeune fille en rangeant le vif d'or dans sa boite.

\- Porusuiveurs...

Scott essaya de retenir un fou rire, Stiles lui frappa son coude dans les côtes tandis que Malia lui souriait.

\- Bon travail, bien que la collab ne soit pas parfaite. Continuez de dominer l'espace. Stiles ?

Ce dernier sursauta à son nom, le coeur battant.

\- Oui, murmura le jeune poursuiveur brun.

\- Tu peux nous dire ce qui vient de se passer ? Ce but ?

\- Une impulsion, je dirais.

Stiles tenta de ne pas sourire.

\- Cela fait deux ans que j'attends ce résultat, j'espère que ce n'est pas juste pour aujourd'hui.

Il fit oui de la tête, le capitaine les envoya se changer pour aller en cours. Derek resta sur le terrain pour noter les améliorations des joueurs. Mason et Corey descendirent les gradins pour attendre les autres dehors.

Quand Derek alla se changer, Stiles était le seul encore présent. Il emballait ses affaires, le brun sentait bizarre l'idée d'être seul avec le capitaine de l'équipe. Il évita son regard, boutonna rapidement sa chemise, noua sa cravate rouge avec agilité alors que Derek enlevait ses protections. Stiles passa une main dans sa chevelure brune humide par l'activité sportive. Il alla déposer son balai dans le casier, prit sa baguette pour se sécher ainsi que ses affaires. Derek se trouvait torse nu, de dos à Stiles. A peine quelques mètres les séparaient.

\- A bientôt, Derek! murmura Stiles quand il ouvrit la porte du vestiaire.

Le brun ne sut pas si le jeune homme lui avait répondu, il était trop loin pur entendre quoi que ce soit. Il fila hors du stade le coeur battant dans sa poitrine.

Ce qui fallait savoir sur Stiles, c'était qu'il était un gay inavoué en dehors de sa famille, Scott et Malia. Le jeune homme l'avait su justement en découvrant Derek à ses qualifications de Quidditch en seconde année, le gardien était en troisième à l'époque. Stils avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il lui arrivait cette année-là. Kate Argent était sa copine à l'équipe, la cousine d'Allison était une sournoise vipère. Elle quitta Derek pour son frère Peter, le capitaine des lions se mit ensuite avec une autre Serpentard Jennifer durant sa quatrième année. Le couple s'était séparé peu avant l'été. Depuis cette date, Derek était purement célibataire et cela devenait dangereux pour Stiles, cela tentait vraiment le jeune sorcier. Derek était libre mais des choses le retenaient aussi de sauter le pas. Au final, malgré la tentation, le poursuiveur brun ne ferait sans doute jamais quelque chose pour tenter sa chance.

"Sans t'embêter, il est 100 % hétéro, avait dit Stiles à son meilleur ami sur le quai de la gare la veille"

"Ose et tu verras si tu as tellement raison sur Hale, lui avait déclaré son frère de coeur en haussant les épaules"

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, un prochain mercredi prochain. Vous avez eu du Quidditch, une révélation concernant Stiles. Je vous apprends que la semaine prochaine il s'agira de la première ronde de Liam. Je vous donne un petit** **aperçu** **avec cet extrait:**

 **"Il rangea ses livres, saisit sa baguette et salua les autres. Quand Liam rejoint Theo dans la salle commune, il passa devant Hayden comme de rien. Celle-ci baissa la tête et alla direct dans son dortoir sous les yeux curieux du Serpentard. Liam n'attendit pas que Theo fasse quoi que ce soit pour sortir de l'appartement.**

 **\- Ho !Tu ne peux pas attendre deux secondes de plus, j'ai failli me recevoir la porte à la tronche ! s'écria Theo en sortant à son tour.**

 **\- T'as qu'à regarder ou tu vas, fit Liam en le regardant avec mépris. "**

 **Alors cette suite ?**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous! Je vous donne la suite de ses aventures HP/TW. Bonne lecture.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 4: Première ronde**

Le reste de la journée se passe plus ou moins dans le calme pour la bande de lions. Sauf pour Liam qui avait eu une après-midi encore plus pourrie que la matinée: Hayden avait cherché à lui parler, il était tellement en colère qu'il rata plusieurs fois un sort basique en deuxième heure de cours. Cela lui valut des railleries de la part des Serpentards.

Nolan avait demandé à Liam de ne pas s'emporter, passer au-dessus de leur débilité, leur montrer qui était mature dans l'histoire. Il avait failli sortir de la salle de classe mais bizarrement sa colère avait disparu quand son regard croisa l'air blasé et fatigué de son collègue Theo qui faisait flotter sa plume en attendant que le prof donne d'autres exercices à faire.

Ensuit, il avait voulu travailler tranquille en bibliothèque mais la salle grouillait de petits nouveaux qui prenaient toutes la place. Même en allant vers sa salle commune privée, la présence d'Hayden l'irrita. Corey et Caspian bossaient avec elle, alors le jeune homme alla s'isoler dans le dortoir des garçons. Mais la surprise fût que Theo y travaillait ses sorts, assis en tailleur dans son lit. Liam eut de la peine à pas péter un plomb, il prit place sur son matelas les poings serrés, le blond prit ses livres de cours et ouvrit un de ses bouquins.

Le préfet des verts lui jeta un regard avant de retourner à ses sortilèges. Liam détacha sa cravate, l'accessoire lui serrait le cou. Il se mit à étudier mais malgré la présence du serpent un peu plus loin, le batteur des lions arriva avec surprise à travailler dans le calme. A l'exception des paroles à peine audibles du Serpentard, aucun bruit ne vint déranger le sorcier.

Au bout de dix minutes, le jeune élève châtain quitta la pièce sans que le blond ne lève les yeux. Il était absorbé par sa lecture, il ne remarqua pas le départ de Theo seulement qu'en il eut fini la page de son livre. Il continua de faire ses devoirs, il voulait éviter de sortir de la pièce car il tomberait logiquement sur Hayden. Liam resta dans le dortoir durant encore une heure.

Quand il sortit, la salle commune ne comportait que Corey, Caspian et Cathy, les trois étaient en train de regarder les rondes de la semaine. Quand la fille de Dubois le vit, elle lui fit:

\- Désolée que tu aies Raeken. Au moins la semaine prochaine, tu bosseras avec Corey!

\- Ca va aller, Cathy. Combien de temps va durer la ronde ?

\- Pas plus de deux heures, lui répondit Caspian. Les préfets-en-chef s'occupent d'une moitié de château, on a l'autre partie.

\- J'espère que Raeken ne sera pas en retard, souffla le blond en prenant place sur un des canapés de la salle commune.

Corey regarda sa montre et lui dit:

\- Il nous reste trente minutes avant le souper.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec Mason?

\- On se verra là-bas, je dois bosser avec Nolan pour un devoir, lui fit Corey.

Les quatre préfets finirent de regarder les tours de ronde du mois. Liam proposa à Cathy de venir voir leurs amis à la tour des lions tandis que Corey allait voir Nolan. Les deux laissèrent leur cape de sorcier dans leur chambre et quittèrent l'appartement des préfets. Les deux sorciers de cinquième année parlèrent un peu des cous et de la cohabitation avec les autres.

Alors qu'elle allait parler d'Hayden et lui, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Liam se sentit sauvé par le gong cette fois-ci, Liam laissa la jeune fille entrer la première. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, le blond se déplaça à pas de loups vers Mason, assis sur un sofa à lire. Il posa brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules faisant sursauter le jeune sorcier. Liam éclata de rire alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

\- Comment avec les préfets?

\- Ca dépend de qui tu parles...

\- Il y a déjà des embrouilles ?

\- Non mais si tu parles des serpens, j'ai ma première ronde ce soir avec Raeken.

\- Sérieux? Ca craint pour toi, déclara Mason en prenant un air sérieux. Mais assez parler de ton rôle de préfet et des vipères.

Liam sut que le sujet d'Hayden allait arriver. Il se devait de lui dire la vérité, les gens finiront par se poser des questions. L'année dernière, les deux trainaient toujours ensemble et là, ils s'évitaient.

\- Alors ? Tu vas m'en parler?

\- Je vais te le dire à toi.

\- C'est si grave que ça en a l'air ? souffla le lion, dont la curiosité était piquée à vif.

\- Mason !

\- Rien, excuse-moi.

\- On a passé un bout de l'été chez moi, on a été à une fête d'anniversaire d'un de mes potes moldus. Hayden est venue avec moi, elle est direct aller vers les autres gars. Elle les draguait ouvertement devant moi, je te jure que je ne mens pas. Elle a même dansé avec eux. Comme si je n'existais plus pour elle! Heureusement que je l'ai présentée comme une amie, la honte que j'aurai eu sinon!

\- Elle avait bu ?

\- Nada. Elle est allé direct vers eux, elle a dû danser avec cinq gars avant que je sorte dehors avant de péter une crise. J'allai vraiment me mettre en colère si je restais une seconde de plus.

\- Elle avait des problèmes ?

\- Non, de toute façon, elle aurait pu m'en parler! s'emporta Liam. Quand elle est venue dehors me voir, elle souriait comme une débile, elle m'a demandé comme une innocente pourquoi j'étais parti.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? demanda Mason.

\- Qu'elle était débile. Que j'étais sorti parce qu'elle me donnait l'impression que je lui servais plus d'animal de compagnie que petit-ami. Elle a fait la choquée! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait juste faire la fête. Ouais: collé-serré avec d'autres gars que son mec, t'appelles ça faire la fête?

\- Je suis deso, mec ! Mais si vous êtes en pause pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit hier directement? Tout le monde pense que vous êtes encore ensemble.

\- Après cela, sur le chemin de retour, je lui ai dit de réfléchir à ces actes et de voir comment pour la rentrée. Pour hier, je ne sais pas, peut-être un reste d'habitude ou parce que je ne voulais pas paraître nul tout seul. J'en sais rien, Mason! Mais il est clair que je dois arrêter de l'éviter, faut que je lui parle et qu'on mette les choses au point. Demain sera le mieux, je dois garder des forces pour ma ronde de ce soir.

\- T'inquiètes, je ne dirais rien aux autres. Je te comprends mieux, je la voyais pas comme ça. Elle me semblait sympa, j'espère qu'elle comprendra à qui la faute.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça, merci. On devrait aller manger, non ?

\- Yes, je vais aller voir les autres pour qu'on descende ensemble. Ils sont en haut, fit Mason.

Liam resta sur le sofa. Une minute plus tard, son meilleur ami vint avec les autres. Stiles et Scott étaient un peu à la traîne, Nolan le salua et les le groupe descendit ensuite à la Grande Salle manger.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Hayden ne vint pas voir Liam pour une autre confrontation. Mason, Liam, Stiles et Liam mangèrent presque tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table sous les rires des autres. Les phrases hilarantes de Malia et les piques de Stiles rythmèrent la soirée.

Plus le temps passa, plus Liam se détendit. L'heure de quitter la Grande Salle finit par venir, Liam et Corey revinrent vers le Miroir de Jade, accompagnés de Nolan et Mason. Liam salua le deuxième batteur des lions tandis que le couple alla se balader dans les couloirs. Liam entra dans l'appartement, il était vide et le lion profita de piquer quelques livres dans la bibliothèque. Corey et Caspian vinrent dix minutes plus tard, Liam ne se laissa pas déranger par leurs blablateries jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le préfet des serpents en personne.

\- Dunbar, c'est bientôt l'heure, lui dit l'attrapeur des verts.

Il rangea ses livres, saisit sa baguette et salua les autres. Quand il rejoint Theo dans la salle commune, il passa devant Hayden comme de rien. Celle-ci baissa la tête et alla direct dans son dortoir sous les yeux curieux du Serpentard. Liam n'attendit pas que Theo fasse quoi que ce soit pour sortir de l'appartement.

\- HO! Tu ne peux pas attendre deux secondes de plus, j'ai failli me recevoir la porte à la tronche, s'écria Theo en sortant à son tour.

\- T'as qu'à regarder où tu vas, fit Liam en le regardant avec mépris.

Theo arqua un sourcil, il soupira et lui tendit la feuille de ronde du jour.

\- Dès que tu auras lu tout ça, on pourra commencer notre job du soir.

Liam ne répondit pas et observa les différents points notés sur la fiche. Theo s'étira, passa une main dans ses cheveux en baillant. Etait-ce fait exprès pour attirer son attention? Parce que oui, il avait levé les yeux durant deux secondes pour le regarder. Liam lui rendit la feuille et Theo se permit de demander au batteur rouge:

\- Alors comme ça, y a de la glace entre ta princesse et toi ?

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, se tourna violemment vers le préfet un doigt pointé vers Theo.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? Fais-le en dehors des heures de rondes parce que c'était clairement pas le moment!

Theo afficha un sourire satisfait et leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Mollo, le lionceau ! Je dis ce que tout le monde pense.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu es inquiet pour moi? Tais-toi, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu cherches à me parler.

\- T'es méchant, Dunbar! Mais non, je m'inquiète pas pour ta personne, lui apprit le préfet des verts en se rapprochant du rouge.

Ce dernier contracta sa mâchoire, sa baguette en main. Il rougissait, il venait de penser que Theo était sexy quand il était proche de lui. Il voulut se frapper mentalement pour avoir penser une telle bêtise. Theo avait remarqué la rougeur sur les joues du jeune blond, il en sourit.

-Fais gaffe, Dunbar: on dirait une écrevisse, lui avoua le châtain.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Liam tenta de rester clame mais son coeur battait à la folie, les yeux de Liam ricochèrent sur les iris de Theo puis ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant et continua son chemin alors que le châtain éclatait de rire. Les deux se turent et continuèrent leur inspection de l'école dans le plus grand des silences par la suite.

Durant la soirée, rien de spécial se passa en tout cas si on parlait des élèves retardataires ou des tableaux trop bavards. Vingt-deux heures sonna quand le duo revint vers leur appartement. Theo dit le mot de passe et laissa passer Liam en premier. Celui-ci bredouilla un merci et le serpent ricana intérieurement. Les deux allèrent se coucher en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Liam se changea en quatrième vitesse.

Sans le savoir, Theo l'avait épié depuis son coin de chambre. Ce dernier finit par aller dormir, il avait assez dit et fait pour la soirée.

 **Fini ! Je parle bien sûr du chapitre ici écrit, je vous en réserve encore beaucoup!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre comme promis. Avec un nouveau couple...**

 **Disclaimer JKR et Jeff Davis**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 5: Un regard par-dessus un livre**

Le lendemain midi, Nolan Holloway,fraîchement rassasié, avait décidé de finir son parchemin sur la branchiflore. Il était assis dans un des coins reclus de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait les meilleurs livres selon le second batteur de l'équipe des lions. Aloes qu'il notait ses effets et ses caractéristiques, un jeune homme de grande taille s'installa à la table en face de la sienne. Nolan ne s'en rendit pas compte, il était trop absorbé dans son devoir pour remarquer qu'un Serpentard l'observait depuis sa chaise.

L'élève en question était un batteur de l'équipe des verts, un des seuls amis de Theo Raeken. Ce sorcier ambitieux et sportif se trouvait être Brett Talbot. Sa soeur et lui étaient orphelins, ils vivaient avec la famille de Jackson Whittermore, le Serpentard était comme un vrai frère pour les deux. Ce dernier avait quitté Poudlard l'année dernière après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Seule Lori se trouvait dans une autre maison que Serpentard, elle étudiait en quatrième année à Serdaigle.

Brett distingua derrière plusieurs tonnes de livres, les cheveux marrons de son rival de Quidditch. Nolan se passa une main dans ses cheveux, gribouilla quelques phrases. Il se sentait observé, il leva la tête mais à ce moment, Brett lisait sagement un grimoire. Nolan passa à autre chose, se replongea dans ses recherches de branchiflore.

Soudain, une ombre apparut sur sa table, une silhouette masculine se calquait sur son parchemi. Il leva les yeux vers la personne, il ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant que c'était Brett. Le serpent affichait un petit sourire poli, Nolan se demandait clairement ce que le Serpentard faisait en face de lui. Il se retint de le lui demander sèchement.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais besoin de ce livre, fit Brett en pointant le livre Mille Herbes et Champignons magiques.

Nolan n'était pas stupide ou naïf comme pouvait le penser certaines vipères. Talbot devait avoir une idée derrière la tête pour venir le voir et prétendre vouloir lui prêter un livre. Combien de chances y avait-il que ce n'était même pas pour de la botanique? Comment savait-il qu'il l'avait ? En se questionnant ainsi, Nolan revenait à se demander pourquoi Talbot venait vers lui si ce n'était pas pour les cours? Le batteur des lions finit par lui dire:

\- Tu peux le prendre bien que je ne crois pas une seconde que ce soit ça que tu veuilles vraiment.

La remarque fit sourire le jeune sorcier, un sourire charmeur et mignon. Les deux élèves étaient officiellement bisexuels à la différence que Brett s'amusait à faire le coureur de jupons qu'importe la personne.

\- Parce que tu sais ce que je veux.

Le ton commençait à monter, Nolan se mit à sourire inconsciemment. Il tendit le livre à Brett.

\- Non, mais peut-être que ça pourrait m'intéresser ?

\- Autrement dit, tu me demande si cela te concerne ? questionna Brett en s'asseyant en face de Nolan.

\- Tu es vraiment imbu de toi-même, ça j'en suis sûr, nota le lion qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le Serpentard le draguait sans gêne, il ne faisait rien pour que cette comédie cesse. Est-ce que Brett le faisait vraiment ou était-ce un piège ? Ce serait typique de la maison, au fond. Nolan ne se fit pas d'idées et reprit son travail. Le batteur des verts continuait de l'observer travailler. Au bout d'un moment, en partie parce que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, Nolan se mit à ranger ses affaires. Brett se leva et prit le livre qu'il avait prétendu avoir besoin.

\- Je vais le ranger, ça t'en ferait un de moins, à une prochaine, déclara Brett en quittant Nolan pour le rayon botanique.

Le batteur n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Brett avait disparu, ses affaires avec lui. Il soupira et ramena ses livres. Le lion se tourna une dernière fois avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Nolan avait besoin de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, Liam et Mason le comprendraient.

Lorsqu'il entra en classe, il découvrit ses amis dans un coin alors que les Poufsouffles restaient du leur. Nolan traversa la pièce jusqu'à Liam et Mason. Les deux levèrent la tête en le voyant arriver, ils avaient mine sérieuse qui était rare chez eux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Oui, fit Liam, assieds-toi, c'est mieux.

Il le fit.

\- En fait avec Hayden, on a été à une fêtre et elle s'est mise à draguer les gens ouvertement. Je suis allé dehors, elle a fait l'ignorante. Je lui ai dit qu'on se reparlerai à la rentrée et c'est ce que j'ai fait à midi.

\- Je comprends mieux la distance, songea Nolan. Alors ?

\- Je l'ai laissée parler cette fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait son erreur et qu'elle m'aimait encore.

\- Tu la crois, franchement ? fit Mason.

\- Je lui laisse une dernière chance, expliqua Liam à Nolan. Le temps de deux mois pour me prouver que j'ai bien fait de lui pardonner.

\- Tu penses que ça va finir comment ? fit Nolan.

\- Sérieusement, je crois pas que ça va conclure à quelque chose de positif. Je me dis que c'est possible qu'elle baratine comme le pense Mason mais peut-être...

\- Elle pense qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal?

\- Exact, coupa Mason.

\- Mais alors pourquoi rester avec elle? Pendant au moins deux mois ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, ça pourrait finalement bien se finir. Qu'elle me disait vraiment ce qu'elle pense. Mais dis-moi, t'en fais une tête! T'as des problèmes, Nolan ?

Il glissa sur sa chaise, se passant une main dans ses cheveux, il enleva sa cape et murmura:

\- Il s'est passé un truc à la bibliothèque il y a peine quelques minutes.

\- Genre quoi ? demanda Mason, curieux.

\- Genre comme Brett Talbot qui vient tout sourire à ta table pour demander un livre alors qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il sache que je l'aie.

\- Il y a eu autre chose ? demanda Liam.

\- Talbot m'a littéralement dragié, je vous jure que je ne vous mens pas, murmura Nolan, gêné.

Mason et Liam ouvrirent grand les yeux, le deuxième batteur avait la bouche grande ouverte alors que Mason essayait de voir si c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

\- Il a flirté avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et j'ai joué le jeu ! Pas longtemps, promis, s'exclama Nolan, le coeur battant.

\- Non! fit Liam, entre rire et sérieux.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? rigola Mason, tu viens de presque faire ma journée. Liam te surpasses encore avec son truc débile avec Hayden mais là...

\- C'est toi le débile, riposta Liam.

\- Et tu tentes encore de te convaincre, mec ! l'asséna Mason en le fusillant du regard. De toute façon, on parle de Nolan et Talbot là.

\- T'est pas obligé de le crier non plus ! remarqua le lion en se terrant sur sa chaise.

Les joues de Nolan étaient écarlates, sa pression artérielle était dangereusement haute.

\- Combien de temps ça a duré ? T'aurais voulu continuer ?

\- Je veux plus en parler ! Je suis assez choqué pour le moment, marmonna Nolan, la tête entre les mains.

Heureusement pour lui, le prof entra à l'instant dans la classe. Les deux meilleurs amis jurèrent à Nolan qu'ils devaient reprendre cette conversation après la fin du cours. Nolan s'en voulait presque de leur avoir parler.

La durée? Pas assez à son goût. Il aurait voulu continuer? Vu la drôle d'attitude envers lui, Brett Talbot était plutôt sympa donc oui, pourquoi pas. Souriant, poli, charmeur et sans comportement arrogant, il ne voyait pas de problèmes à discuter un peu avec lui. Il soupira, sortit son livre de cours et tenta d'oublier le Serpentard pendant cinquante minutes.

Ce fût clairement un échec total.

 **Alors ? Comment se premier Brolan ? Ce n'est pas le dernier, promis ! La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à un chapitre avec Lydia et Peter.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Suite du chapitre 5 comme prévu.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 6: Ronde solitaire**

Un soir, Lydia Martin était assise à la table de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, elle travaillait sur un devoir concernant l'évolution de Grindelwad dans les années trente pour son cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle avait été cherché ds livres parlant du rôle de Newt Scamander lors de son ascension et aussi des ouvrages mettant en avant Dumbeldore et sa quête pour contrer le sorcier.

La jeune femme bossait encore quand son collègue de travail sortit de sa chambre, le teint pâle et sûrement victime d'une grosse migraine vu ses yeux plissés et sa bouche tordue. Lydia n'était pas en parfaite entente avec les serpents vu leurs comportements puérils et enfants et surtout pas leur fait que son collègue était souvent mauvais envers les enfants d'origine non sorcière et d'attitude hautaine avec tout le monde. La jeune femme pouvait tout de même dire que Peter Hale ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'il était dans leur appartement, que le Serpentard travaillait durement pour arriver à ces buts et qu'il respectait le règlement bien plus que certains de ses amis à elle.

Cependant, à sa tête, le jeune homme n'allait pas être en état de faire leur ronde.

\- Hale ?

\- Mmmm, murmura le concerné en se retournant vers la sorcière rousse.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien, je vais aller faire la fête jusqu'à minuit, dit-il avec sarcasme.

\- Je le demandais car si tu voulais, je pouvais faire la ronde seule, histoire que tu ne fasse ni peur aux autres ou que tu t'évanouisses. Mais je suppose que Monsieur l'as pris comme une insulte ? s'emporte la jeune Serdaigle.

Peter se colla au mur en soupirant, il sortit une brève excuse à la sorcière. Celle-ci sourit du fait que des excuses de Serpentards étaient choses rares dans cette école.

\- Je suis désolé, mauvaise journée ! Ce serait gentil que tu le fasse, ça te gêne pas ?

\- Pour cette fois, ça ira. Je dirais sur mes rapports que tu n'étais pas en état de sortir. Va te coucher ou prendre un truc pour que tu ailles mieux.

\- Pas besoin de tes conseils, maugréa Peter.

Lydia se leva brusquement de sa chaise, rassembla ses affires et passa devant la vipère en éraflant son bras d'un geste brut pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand elle en sortit, sa ronde allait commencer. Elle prit sa baguette et mit sa cape. Elle sortit de l'appartement et commença sa ronde, Lydia croisa les préfets de cinquième dans un couloir du quatrième étage, ils se saluèrent et continuèrent leur chemin.

Lydia rencontra deux serpents un peu mal polis qu'elle menaça de les faire coller s'ils ne rentraient pas sur le champ dans leur dortoir. Les deux se firent un plaisir de lui dire que seulement les ordres de Peter Hale étaient importants. Lydia leur enleva tellement de points qu'ils l'insultèrent. Elle les colla sans pitié et les pointa de sa baguette, sérieusement fatiguée de leurs attitudes. Etant réputée excellente combattante, les deux sorciers finirent par reprendre le chemin vers leur dortoir. Lydia se dépêcha de terminer sa ronde et revint vers son appartement.

En contournant un couloir, la jeune femme tomba sur Peter Hale, se passant une main sur le visage, blanc comme de la neige, clairement gelé. Il se serrait contre sa cape. Quand il vit Lydia en face de lui, il parut un peu surpris. Elle se mit juste devant lui:

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être dedans ?

\- T'es pas ma mère, alors ce que je fais ne te concerne pas.

\- Juste pour ton information, ta cicatrise sur ton visage saigne, tu devrais te soigner.

Lyida entra dans le loft et ferma brusquement la porte. Peter rentra à son tour, légèrement en colère. Ses yeux étaient cernés et il avait la tête de quelqu'un de défoncé, complètement à la masse. Lydia enfermée dans sa chambre, Peter se rendit dans sa salle de bains où il ouvrit le robinet, laissa couler l'eau avant de s'en passer sur le visage. Il se changea rapidement et alla se poster à la fenêtre de sa chambre, les cheveux trempés lui tombaient presque sur les yeux.

Il observa en silence le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, accompagnées d'une Pleine Lune lumineuse au centre.

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vous annonce déjà que le chapitre qui arrive, "Premier match " est bien plus long que ce que j'ai déjà écrit dans cette fanfic.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 est arrivé pour vous!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 7: Premier match**

Une semaine après la rentrée, rien de spécial ne s'était passé entre Stiles et Derek, Theo et Liam se contentaient de se croiser dans les couloirs ou leur appartement. Liam et Hayden travaillaient ensemble à la bibliothèque et parlaient parfois entre les cours. Mason et Corey étaient tout le temps ensemble. Nolan ne voulait plus parler de Brett, il avait dit avoir laissé tomber l'affaire mais le batteur avait de la peine à se comporter proche de la vipère. En plus, Talbot et Raeken étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre donc Liam et Nolan étaient sur les nerfs. Liam n'avait parlé du déroulement de la ronde à personne.

En ce samedi de septembre allait se passer le premier match et les serpents affrontaient les rouges. La tension était palpable entre les deux maisons, Stiles s'était entraîné aux mieux de ses performances en mettant de côté ses sentiments pour son capitaine. Nolan et Liam s'étaient littéralement mis d'accord pour éviter Theo et Brett qui feraient aussi le match. Brett continuait de regarder quelques fois Nolan et Theo trait mentalement Liam de débile pour continuer sa relation avec Hayden qui jour après jour prouvait au vert sa stupidité.

Liam, Nolan et l'équipe furent acclamés lors du déjeuner, tous avaient la pression et les perdants seraient traités de "à la ramasse" jusqu'au second match en novembre. Le troisième se ferait en mars et le quatrième en juin. Liam avait la boule au ventre, Stiles était une boule d'énergie, il parlait tout le temps. La présence de Derek ne l'aidait pas. Le capitaine était venu dire à son équipe de prendre le matériel et d'aller aux vestiaires pour une dernière mise en place stratégique. Le groupe prit leurs protections et partirent vers le stade alors que les verts prenaient encore des forces.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils firent pareil. Dans les vestiaires des lions, la pression s'insinuait entre les derniers détails. Nolan et Liam étaient habillés et tenaient fermement leur batte. Derek fit des explications, Allison écouta Derek lui parler de comment éviter les coups vaches que feraient Raeken durant le match. Une sonnerie retentit au loin, il fallait y aller.

Peter, de mauvaise humeur, avait presque vociférer sur son équipe. Tous montèrent leur balai et quand ils s'envolèrent, ils tombèrent sur l'équipe des lions, leur formation imposante dans l'air était menaçante. Derek au centre armé d'un air froid, Stiles se tenait plus haut du capitaine son sourire rayonnant laissait place à une mine hautaine, Scott était à sa droite avec un regard furieux, Malia à ses côtés. Les trois poursuiveurs se tenaient tel une ligne de soldats au front. Allison formait le troisième étage et les surplombait de haut en les saluant militairement. Elle leva la main droite en pointant les verts.

Soudainement, Nolan et Liam surgirent des poursuiveurs. Nolan passa entre Scott et Stiles alors que Liam se faufila entre Malia et Scott. Les des batteurs, armés, foncèrent vers les serpents. A la vitesse de la lumière, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des vipères et les entourèrent brusquement. Ils avaient décidé de changer de plan en dernière minute et se postèrent stratégiquement en face de Brett et Theo. Survoltés, les lions fusillèrent les verts avant de revenir vers leur équipe. Liam se posta vers Stiles, batte sur l'épaule et Nolan vola vers Scott, sa batte ricochait sur sa paume froidement. Toute cette mise en place avait été inspirée par le haka des maories appris par Derek.

Alors que les verts se rapprochèrent, les lions déclarèrent sous la foule en délire:

\- Lions, meilleurs des bataillons, nous ne ferons aucune omission. Gryffondors, guerriers en or, nous vaincrons encore ! Serpents, vous êtes trop lents, Serpentards, vous êtes des vantards mais vous ne valez pas mieux que des cafards !

Au loin, les verts étaient humiliés. Brett regarda Nolan, le jeune homme timide en apparence laissait place à un batteur froid. Theo avait en face de lui quelqu'un de très différent de Liam, jamais ces années le batteur des rouges ne s'était montré aussi décidé à gagner un match. Le sorcier qu'il aimait allait sûrement lui refoutre une raclée comme en troisième, il sentait quelques fissures dans son coeur piégé. Le match ne serait pas gagné d'avance, les verts n'avaient pas encore vu les progrès de Stiles ! Coucou, serpents vicieux, venez jouer contre les lions enragés !

On annonça un décompte, le prof lâcha le vif, jeta les cognards et le souaffle avant de siffler fortement le début du match. Les joueurs s'envolèrent, Stiles attrapa la balle sous les yeux surpris de tous, il restait souvent derrière avant. Là, il sortait son potentiel. Derek souriait au loin flottant devant les buts, Scott et Malia suivirent le brun alors que Nolan et Liam surveillaient les balles.

Allison et Theo cherchaient le vif, les serpents poussaient Scott et Stiles tandis que Malia avait la balle. Elle se faufila entre Brett et Jackson, esquiva une balle folle et jeta la balle en arrière, la foule ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que Stiles récupère la balle dans les airs, il réussit à lancer depuis un angle précis à faire un goal sans que Peter puisse retenir la balle dans les goals. La maison des lions venait de remporter leurs premiers points et la tension chez les verts monta d'un cran.

Nolan et Liam firent une défense en double batte: les deux frappèrent un cognard en même temps sur Theo qui manqua de peu de se faire éjecter de son balai, il était déboussolé par la force d'envoi des deux batteurs mais continua de survoler le stade. Au loin, Kate tenta une fourberie de Finbourgh qui consistait à marquer en frappant le Souaffle avec son balai mais Derek stoppa la balle.

Les poursuiveurs tentèrent une pince de Parkin, deux poursuiverus de Serpentard se tenaient derrière Scott et Malia alors que Kate se dirigeait rapidement tête baissée vers Stiles qui tenait la balle serré contre lui. Ce dernier vit la menace et à quelques secondes du choc, que tout le monde craignait en serrant les dents, Stiles se retourna sur son balai et laissa Kate survoler son balai alors qu'il était accroché au-dessous. Il n'attendit pas plus pour filer vers le goal et marquer un autre goal. Le public était en extase, Stiles venait de faire une Roulade du Paresseux et avait bien fait rager la serpentarde.

Les verts étaient vraiment en colère, Jackson et Brett frappèrent les cognards de toutes leurs forces alros que Liam manqua de se faire toucher dans le dos, Nolan frappa la balle folle juste à temps. Les deux se rapprochèrent, Nolan agit sur Allison et Liam regarda pour les autres joueurs. Stiles était la principale cible des balles.

Dix minutes suivirent, Nolan confronta plusieurs fois le regard de Brett et ce dernier lui rendit un innocent sourire en passant proche de lui. Le lion fatigué de l'attitude du vert frappa durement le cognard vers le Serpentard, celui-ci se baissa juste au bon moment pour l'éviter mais la balle continua son chemin pour atteindre Liam qui protégeait Stiles de Kate. Tous s'étaient écartés juste un peu avant l'impact mais Liam avait été touché. La balle lui avait touché violemment le dos, Liam fût éjecté de son balai en une seconde, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Il chuta dans le vide mais saisit activement sa baguette coincée dans sa botte.

Theo s'était arrêté un moment en voyant les joueurs se regrouper dans un endroit précis du stade, il entendit des cris de panique stridents. Theo fouilla son équipe puis celle des rouges, il mit en avant la disparition de Liam et découvrit le corps du blond dans les airs. Ce dernier s'agitait dans tous les sens, Scott et Stiles loin du batteur essayaient de l'aider en volant aussi vite que possible vers Liam. Kate et les autres se fichaient totalement d'un possible crash et continuaient de jouer. La Serpentard tenta un goal mais Derek la barra.

Liam finit par détacher sa baguette de sa chaussure et cria d'une voix saisissante:

\- Accio Flèche d'Argent 2014!

Le balai obéit et Liam sauta sur son précieux alors qu'il était à quelques mètres du sol, il remonta en puissance et le jeu reprit avec joie. Au loin, le coeur de Theo avait arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs secondes. Liam avait failli finir en bouse de dragon toute plate et il était resté là à observer la scène. Il avait été tellement déconcentré que Allison avait trouvé le vif d'or et commençait à le traquer. Le serpent fonça vers elle, Nolan voulut frapper une autre fois mais Brett surgit de derrière son dos:

\- Tu veux refaire un accident ? A ce que je vois, t'aurais aimé que je sois à la place de Dunbar, pas gentil ça, souffla le serpent.

\- Tais-toi Talbot, je veux que tu dégages de mon chemin et que j'éjecte Raeken de la victoire.

Nolan tira le cognard vers le vert et bien avant qu'il touche sa cible, Allsion avait attrapé le vif alors que Theo se trouvait juste dans son dos. Alors que Allison montrait sa prise, Theo se retourna au moment du coup de sifflet du prof de vol, le cognard arriva droit devant lui et Theo le reçut dans le bras et hurla de douleur sentant être démembré par la violence du coup de Nolan. Il tourna la tête vers le coupable mais il était déjà vers Liam, Brett le pointa du doigt en soupirant.

Les joueurs descendirent de leur balai et posèrent les balles. On ordonna à Liam et Theo d'aller à l'infirmerie, les deux ne voulaient pas y aller mais quand McGonagall arriva vers eux, ils se turent et finirent par se rendre vers Madame Pomfresh.

Liam partit avec Nolan et Derek d'un pas rageux, Nolan expliqua que c'était Brett et non lui la cible de son coup. Liam lui pardonna. Devant les lions, Theo et Brett marchaient vivement. Assez éloignés des bouffons d'or comme les verts les appelaient, Theo se massa la nuque endolorie par l'heure de jeu intense et demanda un brin hilare:

\- C'était quoi ce délire avec Holloway ? Sérieux, votre petite pause discut' a presque causé la perte de mon bras!

Il haussa les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire malicieux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu craques sur un griffon, s'emporta le châtain.

Son ami le fusilla du regard, faisant signe de parler moins fort. Theo leva les mains en signe de paix en riant.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Theo, tu pourrais arrêter de faire l'anti-lion, ça fait tellement faux, lui répondit Brett.

Il le regard, suspicieux et ne comprenait pas. Brett le fixa de manière évidente, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Theo accentua ses pas et le retint par le bras.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses!

\- Tu le sais, tu sais à qui je fais référence, souffla le joueur.

\- Ok, je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui as pu te mettre sur cette voix, demanda Theo en baissant d'un ton.

\- Tu le veux vraiment ? La troisième environ, sérieux. Tout le monde pensait que tu le détestais pour le Quidditch mais t'as dans les yeux tellement plus que de la rage, Theo ! On aurait dit moi quand je kiffais Parrish, il y a trois ans. Les gens sont tellement centré sur ta haine qu'ils ne voient pas le reste. Et puis, durant la finale du match, quand Dunbar a chuté de son balai, sérieux, t'as stoppé directement ta chasse au vif.

\- Il y a que toi qui l'a vu, marmonna Theo en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Je vois pas le mal, vous seriez mignons tous les deux. Dans votre genre, je dis, sourit Brett.

\- Très drôle. Il est avec Romero. Toi, Holloway est célib et officiellement bi donc t'as toutes tes chances, fit Theo en allant vers le bureau de Pomfresh.

A ce moment, les lions entrèrent à leur tour. Le coeur des verts ne firent qu'un tour. Brett murmura à Theo:

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il m'aime bien vu que le cognard qui a blessé Dunbar était au départ pour moi.

\- Tu sais le proverbe moldu que les filles usent, tu sais celui "il n'y qu'un pas entre l'amour et la hhaine" un truc dans ce genre, tu devrais y réfléchir un peu.

\- Tu devrais faire pareil.

Pomfresh sortit de derrière une porte, la femme sursauta en voyant le bras de Theo teint d'un immense bleu tirant vers le violet et Liam qui se faisait soutenir par Derek et Nolan en parlant de son dos.

\- Que diable avez-vous fait? Dunbar, Raeken, ça faisait longtemps que vous vous êtiez pas battu! s'écria-t-elle.

Derek soupira et fit asseoir le batteur, Nolan resta proche de Liam tandis que Theo se posa sur le lit en face de Liam. Nolan expliqua maladroitement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il sera soigné en un rien de temps mais il lui faut du calme et une potion. La même chose pour Raeken.

\- Bien, fit Derek. Dès que tu vas mieux, reviens au dortoir. Je te veux sur un balai que quand tu te sens prêt.

Après quelques mots échangés, Derek et Nolan partirent. Brett fit de même une minute après alors que Liam fermait les yeux, couché sur le lit et tentait de gérer la douleur. Il devait avoir quelques côtes cassées et des ecchymoses vertes dans le dos. Le sorcier sentait son sang battre dans tout son corps, Pomfresh passa par lui en premier.

Theo regardait de loin la sorcière s'occuper de Liam, elle avait enlevé la tunique de sport, les protections abdominales et avait soulevé le pull du jeune homme pour lui mettre de la pommade sur le dos. Elle lui fit boire une potion et à la tête de Liam, le liquide rouge devait être trop salé. La boisson agit comme somnifères et le préfet des lions finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Theo était surpris par la vitesse à laquelle s'était endormi le lionceau. D'un seul coup, le visage du blond s'était détendu. Un visage d'angelot. Pomfresh le soigna à son tour, il dût boire la même potion mais il ne voulait pas dormir, la potion agit quand même et il s'endormit aussi. Juste avant, il s'était demandé si Pomfresh ne le leur avait pas juste donné la potion pour qu'ils ne se crêpent pas le chignon durant leur guérison. Theo n'en savait rien et préféra dormir que réfléchir, vu son mal de bras. Il ferma les yeux doucment et roula sur le côté.

 **Voilà pour ce long et aventureux chapitre ! Le prochain fera source dans les souhaits secrets de Liam et Nolan, apparition du Risèd à prévoir !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà enfin ce chapitre, bonne lecture à vous!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 8: Risèd ne ment pas**

Une semaine après le match affrontant Gryffondor contre Serpentard, Nolan et Liam se baladaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était le week-end, ils venaient de quitter la bibliothèque. Les deux batteurs avaient laissé Mason et Corey tous les deux avaient passé beaucoup de temps les quatre après le championnat gagné par les lions de crainte que les serpents s'en prennent aux batteurs pour ce qui s'était passé durant le match.

Les deux sorciers rigolaient quand Miss Teigne fit son apparition dans le coin d'un couloir. L'animal vieux mais toujours en vie malgré l'apparence d'un cadavre grisonnant avança dangereusement vers les lions. Bien qu'il soit seize heures, et qu'une possible apparition d'Alzheimer naisse chez l'animal, Teigne les avait choisi comme cible et se mit à les suivre en trottinant derrière Liam et Nolan, les deux ne voulant pas finir griffés par l'animal en furie. Ils ouvrirent la première porte devant eux, la seule du couloir en fait. Miss Teigne les avait égaré dans une partie poussiéreuse du château de Poudlard, Liam poussa la porte sans hésiter une seconde et ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce.

Quand ils se retournèrent, les deux tombèrent nez à nez vers un étrange miroir. Il se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, illuminé par une faible lucarne vers le haut de la salle. L'objet était ancien, des inscriptions en runes ou langue antique étaient notées sur les côtés du miroir légèrement rouillé par l'âge. Liam et Nolan s'interrogeaient sur le miroir, s'en approchèrent pour voir leur reflet. Rien qu'un simple miroir, pensa Nolan qui retourna vers la porte quand il entendit un cri de surprise venant de son ami.

Ce dernier avait la main sur sa bouche, comme si un fantôme venait de lui tomber dessus. Les yeux de Liam étaient ouverts en grand, son teint était pâle et il n'osait plus bouger. Liam avait le coeur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait le reflet actuel du miroir. Le batteur des lions osa s'approcher à petits pas pour tomber presque sur l'objet qui avait toute son attention.

\- Hey, tu vas bien?

\- Ce miroir... je me souviens de son histoire, ce n'est pas qu'un simple objet!

\- Tu peux être plus clair?

\- C'est le Miroir du Risèd, il nous montre ce que l'on désire le plus au monde, souffla Liam.

Liam semblait suivre quelque chose des yeux que Nolan ne pouvait pas voir. Liam revenait souvent vers le centre du miroir, cela devait être important.

\- Le fameux? Celui qui a aidé Harry Potter à obtenir la Pierre Philosophale en première année? Il n'a pas été détruit?

\- Vu ce que je vois en face de moi, on dirait que non.

\- Je pense que tu ne pas me dire ce que tu vois, fit Nolan en croisant les bras.

\- Faudra qu'en premier, j'assimile ce que je vois et après je pourrai peut-être te dire ce que j'ai vu.

Nolan hocha de la tête et allait partir pour laisser Liam tranquille quand ce dernier se détacha du miroir pour se tourner vers lui

\- Tu devrais regarder aussi, tu pourrais être étonné par la réponse.

Le brun ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée, vu la réaction de Liam. Tout ce qui est de providence, avenir et surprise, Nolan ne les appréciait pas trop. Il finit par soupirer et se posta devant l'objet magique alors que Liam se décala pour le laisser seul devant le reflet.

Le batteur vit en premier son reflet normal mais il se transforma en version plus vieille de lui, la vingtaine. Des choses basiques qu'il savait vouloir apparurent, une chose le surprit tout de même quand une silhouette se mouva derrière sa version plus âgée. Nolan eut un mouvement de recul et réagit comme Liam, une main sur la bouche croyant à une erreur. Il ferma les yeux, pensant à une illusion de son cerveau mais l'image ne changea pas d'un point. Nolan s'emporta et quitta subitement la pièce, en courant littéralement le plus loin du miroir alors que Liam essaya de le suivre mais en ouvrant la porte, Nolan avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

Liam finit par fermer la porte et revint vers l'objet magique, ses souhaits les plus chers n'avaient point changés en trente secondes. Liam avait toujours de la peine à y croire. Il se voyait Préfet-en-chef de dix-huit ans avec le badge de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des lions avec dans sa main son diplôme de fin d'études. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanches dont les manches étaient remontées, le col était un peu ouvert. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus courts et foncés que ceux actuels. Mais l'élément perturbateur était la personne qui était en train de parler au Liam du Miroir du Risèd. Une personne qui lui tenait la main, un petit sourire en coin qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Cette personne était plutôt un quelqu'un en réalité. Un jeune homme, un serpent, son coéquipier de routine, un ennemi de terrain, un rival scolaire et un étranger au fond du compte.

Theo Raeken, ses cheveux farfelus sur sa tête avec un début de barbe qui devait dater de quelques jours, se trouvait à côté du futur Liam. L'arrogant jeune homme laissait place à un sorcier plus ouvert et humain que celui que Liam avait affronté dernièrement sur le terrain une semaine avant.

Bien que quand Liam se soit réveillé à l'infirmerie, le sorcier avait pu voir son camarade de travail dormir dans son lit en face du sien. Un visage détendu et sans haine transformait complètement le préfet des verts. Liam comprenait très bien ce que cela voulait dire mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il en était arrivé là. Était-ce cela ses envies les plus secrètes, ce que ses pulsions refoulées étaient en vrai? Aimait-il Theo? Ce miroir ne pouvait pas lui montrer un faux reflet de ce qu'il voulait, non ? Selon ses connaissances, ce n'était pas possible.

Il était dans une merde totale avec cette révélation. Le sorcier se trouvait être en couple ou en situation de deuxième chance avec Hayden qui au fond ne devait pas autant l'aimer pour avoir dragué et séduit d'autres gars. Liam appréciait la personnalité imprévisible et sûr de soi de Theo, son sérieux à certains moments et son talent pour le Quidditch qu'il ne pouvait pas nier mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il aimait Raeken pour autant? Liam quitta la pièce, pleins de questions dans la tête et chamboulé par la vision d'un Theo souriant lui tenant la main.

Au loin, Nolan venait de s'arrêter de marcher, essoufflé et ses cheveux tombant sur les yeux. Il se trouvait tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, le lieu le moins visité de Poudlard. Nolan n'y serait pas dérangé par des élèves bruyants ici au moins. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, sentait le vent frais caresser son visage jusqu'au creux de son cou. La vision du Miroir du Risèd le hantait encore, il se passa une main dans es cheveux marrons en soupirant et se laissant glisser sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Le batteur des lions se fichait carrément que ce soit cliché ou totalement dramatique, il était perdu.

Dans son esprit, le brun revoyait en boucle la silhouette du jeune homme de sa vie venir vers lui, lui prendre la main par derrière et l'embrasser comme si c'était un acte tout à fait normal. Se faire embrasser par un homme ne le dérangeait pas mais découvrir que la personne que son coeur désirait le plus se trouvait être Brett Talbot, ça frôlait l'incroyable possibilité que le monde parte en bouse de dragon! Il n'y avait que cinq minutes de drague entre eux et Nolan avait voulu le défigurer durant le match. Pourquoi son visage, celui de Brett, était apparu dans le reflet? Nolan était tombé sous le charme d'un serpent en une rencontre spécifique? Il se devait d'observer son comportement en présence du jeune Serpentard dès qu'il le verrait. Il était déjà sous pression juste en y pensant.

 **Fini pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit la semaine prochaine avec un Sterek qui se nomme "Rêver de toi".**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Rêver de toi**

Stiles avait préféré monter se coucher tôt ce soir-là, il avait évité Derek toute la journée et avait prévenu ses amis qu'il ne viendrait pas manger avec eux dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il remontait vers la salle commune des lions, l'hyperactif brun croisa Liam et Nolan dans les couloirs, le blond essayait de parler à l'autre batteur mais Nolan semblait ne pas vouloir discuter avec lui. Stiles évita d'entrer en discussion avec ces deux-là et alla directement dans son dortoir dans la salle commune.

Le lion était tout seul, couché dans son lit dans son pyjama aux couleurs de sa maison, une main posée sur son front et les jambes pliées en face de lui. Il n'avait pas faim, pas de force de faire la conversation avec n'importe qui. Il se tourna, se retourna, s'arracha presque les cheveux tellement il n'arrivait pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, il ne faisait que de bailler sans cesse.

Quand enfin il trouva le sommeil, roulé en boule sous sa couverture, Stiles eut la vision ou plutôt fit un rêve des plus étranges.

L'ado aux cheveux bruns se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch, une brise faisant voler ses cheveux rebelles alors que le sorcier volait dans les airs. Il était seul, il dominait le paysage de sa hauteur et se sentait presque comme le maître du monde. Stiles avait un poids en moins sur les épaules ainsi que son coeur, il virevolta un peu au-dessus des tribunes. Il n'avait plus autant de soucis dans sa tête, cela lui faisait du bien. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée.

Stiles sentit une autre présence derrière lui, il découvrit que l'inconnu dans son dos n'était pas si étranger que ça: Derek Hale en tenue de week-end flottait devant lui avec un rare sourire. Le brun fronça les sourcils: que faisait Hale avec lui? Cela ne sentait rien de bon selon Stiles.

\- Derek? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Tu as oublié notre rendez-vous secret ? Pourquoi tu seras là alors? murmura Derek.

Stiles fondit littéralement face au sourire du lion, il observa les fossettes craquantes de Derek.

\- Rendez-vous secret? bafouilla Stiles.

Il t'arrive quoi? Mauvaise journée? Harris t'a encore collé?

\- C'est quoi cette réputation que tu me fais? Je ne pas toujours en colle, merci de me voir autrement !

\- Je rigolais, arrête de tout prendre au premier degré avec moi, fit Derek collé à l'épaule de Stiles.

-Rigole bien, je suis plus autant casse-citrouille qu'avant.

Derek l'attrapa par la nuque et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres qui laissa Stiles sur le choc. Derek Hale, oui, c'est de lui qu'on parle!

\- On fait quoi alors? demanda bêtement Stiles.

\- D'habitude, on se chamaille avec le Souaffle avant de finir par s'embrasser, ça te plait plus?

\- On pourrait descendre sur la terre ferme, je me sens pas trop bien, expliqua le brun.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour descendre vers la pelouse. Le plus vieux le suivit sans rien dire, et dès que Stiles posa pieds sur le gazon vert, Derek vint se serrer derrière lui.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

\- Le souffle chaud de Derek dans la nuque du brun le fit frissonner, le noiraud avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ses bras l'encerclaient fermement et le poursuiveur était sidéré par ce qu'il se passait. Il murmura faiblement qu'il était stressé.

\- Je vais dire que je te crois.

Derek lui piqua un baiser sur la tête. Stiles comprenait de plus en plus que c'était rien qu'un rêve. Le jeune homme lâcha son balai et laissa échapper ses pulsions en embrassant vivement Derek, les mains autour de son visage. Ce dernier lâcha aussi son balai et répondit au baiser.

Le brun voulut le dominer mais c'était peine perdue avec la musculature qu'avait le Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Stiles se sépara avec regrets des lèvres désormais rouges du plus vieux.

Soudain, un trou noir apparut. Stiles disparut du terrain de Quidditch avec Derek. Le rêve venait de prendre fin pour le meilleur ami de Scott.

 **Voilà pour ce mercredi, le futur chapitre se nommera Suspect et sera plus court que d'habitude, je vous préviens.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà pour vous le chapitre 10 de cette histoire, bonne lecture !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 10: Suspect**

Un mois après la rentrée, Lydia Martin se trouvait toute seule dans son loft durant l'unique soirée sans ronde pour les préfets-en-chef de la semaine. Peter s'était fait la malle il y a une heure pour aller Merlin-sait-où. La sorcière de la maison Serdaigle commençait à avoir des doutes envers le serpent, il avait une mine affreuse, un caractère impulsif et froid, un air colérique permanent, un appétit d'ogre puis aucune envie de manger. Peter avait des cernes impressionnantes, des cicatrices sur les bras, elle avait cru à des duels sorciers clandestins mais il ne se frottait qu'envers son équipe de Quidditch. Tous le craignaient trop pour l'attaquer violemment.

Lydia profita de son absence pour entrer discrètement dans son dortoir. Elle vérifia la présence de sorts, contrecarra trois protections magiques avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il faisait sombre, la pièce était froide et peu habillée. La jeune femme alluma sa baguette pour se repérer, tout semblait propre et rangé à l'exception de quelques livres posés en vrac sur le lit.

Elle fût tout de suite attirée par le thème des ouvrages, son coeur faillit: tous portaient sur la lycanthropie, la magie noire et les animaux fantastiques. Elle n'osa pas les toucher, Peter l'aurait su sinon. Lydia avait de plus en plus de craintes désormais, elle préféra rejoindre sa chambre avant que Peter ne la surprenne dans son espace personnel.

Mais quand elle se tourna vers la porte, elle laissa sortir un cri d'horreur. Lydia porta ses mains à sa bouche, la sorcière tremblait comme une feuille. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos: la tapisserie en face d'elle était lacérée, déchiquetée au point qu'on y voyait la pierre derrière le tissu vert émeraude. Elle glissa une main vers son coeur, chamboulée par le spectacle devant elle. Des marques de griffures plus grandes que des plumes à papotes, des lacérations que seul un loup-garou aurait pu causer. Peter Hale en était donc un, mais depuis peu.

Des questions la tourmentèrent: sa famille savait-elle? Vivait-il seul cette misère? N'avait-il pas un ami pour le soutenir?

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, le crissement de la porte d'entrée. Lydia se rua hors de la chambre, ferma doucement la porte et fit semblant de chercher un libre dans les étagères du mur. Peter apparut en traînant les pieds, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa camarade rousse qui était crispée de peur. Elle piqua un livre sur Illvermorny et partit avant de souhaiter un rapide bonne nuit à Peter. Celui-ci marmonna la même chose, assis sur un canapé.

Sauf qu'elle ne se coucha pas tout de suite, elle nota sur une page des recherches à faire sur les loups-garous et observer le cycle lunaire. Elle rangea la note pour que Peter ne la voit pas. Elle mit des heures à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là.

Peter avait rejoint sa chambre. Il rangea ses livres, voulut se doucher quand il sentit l'odeur de Lydia dans la pièce. Il se demanda comment s'était possible, seul lui pouvait entrer ici car il était l'unique personne qui savait pour les sorts de protection. Il les avait faits quand Lydia était partie durant sa ronde en solitaire. Peter supposa que c'était l'air qui avait amené l'odeur de la préfète dans la pièce. Une odeur de lavande, de miel et de vieux livres occupait sa chambre.

Entouré de ce parfum étrange et familier, il alla se doucher. Enlevant son pull, sa chemise, il regarda ses griffures recouvertes de croûtes sur sa chair. Certaines guérissaient plus vite que d'autres. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir l'infirmière qui irait voir la Directrice et tout serait pire que maintenant. Il ouvrit l'eau et se glissa sous le jet d'eau en imaginant sa vie sans la morsure.

 **Voici pour ajourd'hui, le prochain sera centré sur Nolan et Brett, "A la sortie du Quidditch", donnez-moi votre avis sur le chapitre pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: A la sortie du Quidditch**

Une semaine après la découverte de Lydia Martin, l'entrainement des lions prit fin peu avant la reprise des cours. Nolan, fatigué et encore perturbé par la révélation du Miroir du Risèd, traînait des pieds. Tous étaient en train de partir, Stiles avait détalé des vestiaires depuis déjà dix minutes. Il s'était comporté étrangement, plus que d'habitude. Il avait mal joué et s'était comporté maladroitement au point que Derek s'était mis à lui gueuler dessus. Jamais il s'était autant énervé sur Stiles. Le lion s'était terré sur lui-même et ses joues étaient devenues écarlates, restant penaud tout le long de l'entrainement. Scott avait tenté de lui parler mais le brun ne lui avait pas adresser la parole.

Nolan était seul désormais, il passa sous la douche froide. Aucun bruit autre que l'eau qui lui coulait sur la peau, un silence qui faisait du bien au jeune batteur. Il coupa le jet d'eau au moment même où la porte des vestiaires grinça en s'ouvrant. Nolan ne posa pas de questions, pensant que c'était un joueur de son équipe qui avait oublié quelque chose.

Nolan se frictionna les cheveux vigoureusement face au miroir, regarda un instant ses multiples tâches de rousseurs ornant son visage. L'étudiant finit par nouer son linge autour de la taille et sortit des douches tranquillement. Mais quelle fût la surprise quand il découvrit en face de lui Brett Talbot, torse nu, en train de s'habiller pour le Quidditch. Nolan, les joues rouges et le coeur battant à la vue des muscles plutôt plaisants à voir du Serpentard, manqua de sortir un cri enragé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? s'étrangla Nolan qui tentait de paraitre le plus calme possible.

Brett tourna le visage, à demi-surpris. Il afficha un regard satisfait à la vue de Nolan, à quelques mètres de lui. Cette vision du lion lui plaisait beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait vraiment voir la musculature du Gryffondor. Il ne manqua pas de voir que Nolan était mécontent de sa présence.

\- Je suis venu voler, ça ne se voit pas ? J'ai pas tout de suite cours, moi.

\- Tu sais que l'heure du midi est réservée à Gryffondor? T'es venu nous espionner ?

Brett souleva un sourcil, l'idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit mais ce n'était pas totalement stupide. Nolan croisa les bras en attendant une réponse. Brett finit d'enfiler son T-Shirt, sans rater au passage le regard du batteur sur lui. Nolan, mateur? C'était nouveau, ça.

\- Vous espionnez, non. L'équipe se débrouille avec Peter. Faites attention, fit Brett.

\- Oui, oui, rigola directement Nolan. Rappelle-moi qui a gagné le premier match de la saison ? Serpentard? Je crois pas non.

Brett se pinça les lèvres, ce match s'était fini de manière plutôt dramatique entre Liam et Theo à l'infirmerie. Allison avait fait gagné son équipe alors que les serpents allaient presque remporter la victoire.

\- C'est vrai, en même temps, beaucoup se demandent si Stilinski n'avait pas cuvé du Felix Felicis en cachette pour jouer comme ça.

\- Vous étiez sur le cul de voir ses nouvelles performances, vous étiez jaloux de le voir jouer aussi bien, fit remarquer le jeune lion.

\- Jaloux ? D'un balafré maladroit, tu n'as pas un peu bu ? ricana Brett.

Nolan se demandait quel type pouvait être à la fois gentil puis aussi hypocrite juste après. Et pourquoi franchement cette personne devait apparaître dans le Miroir du Risèd! Comment ? Ils ne se complétaient pas du tout, Brett était son contraire et se comportait tel un idiot, chose que Nolan détestait. Pourtant, oui, le serpent lui plaisait un peu. Brett avait ce pouvoir de plaire à n'importe qui. Nolan se demanda si le Miroir n'avait pas déraillé, pris un coup de vieux ou Merlin-sait-quoi pour lui avoir montrer Brett.

\- T'es bien muet pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas qu'on li marche sur les pieds, nota le Serpentard.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer de te parler, sorti Nolan en se dirigeant vers ses affaires. Tu ne pourrais pas juste te casser et faire un petit tour de vol ?

\- Monsieur est pudique ? éclata de rire Brett sous le regard noir du batteur.

Nolan ne répondit pas, usa de sa baguette pour se sécher entièrement et s'habiller de la tête aux pieds. Brett ne manqua pas de montrer une moue déçue.

\- T'es vraiment pudique, ma parole.

Vu que le lion ne réagissait pas, il trouva de quoi faire parler le lion:

\- T'étais pas aussi timide à la bibliothèque...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit le brun.

Il rangea ses affaires de Quidditch dans son casier, porta son sac à son épaule et se tourna vers le serpent, un sourire en coin qui surprit Brett. Nolan s'avança vers lui, baguette en main.

\- A ce que je me souviens, moi, je dirais plutôt que c'était toi qui a tenté sans vraiment le cacher de me draguer. Je ne savais pas que j'étais ton genre, Talbot. Je croyais que tu craquais seulement sur les merdeux comme toi. Tu sais le truc moldu de qui se ressemblent s'assemblent.

Le ton était froid et sérieux, sans aucune once de blague. Nolan le fixa tandis que Brett digérait mal le petit discours du lion. Nolan allait partir mais la voix de Brett retentit:

\- Parce que ça te déplairait d'être mon genre ? Que tu sortes du lot ?

Le lion manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers, il venait de rêver. Brett lui disait-il qu'il lui plaisait ?

\- Ou peut-être que j'aime simplement jouer avec tes nerfs ?

A ces mots, Nolan se raidit, son coeur avait mal. Il inspira et se tourna une dernière fois vers le serpent. Un regard froid qui rencontra les yeux hilares de Brett.

\- Cela prouve encore une fois qui est le plus merdeux entre nous, ne cherche pas à croire que tu es le meilleur car t'es franchement loin du compte. Maintenant, tu vas faire mumuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai pas le temps pour subir un adolescent sexuellement frustré !

Nolan fit un petit rictus avant de quitter la pièce, son coeur tambourinait durement dans sa poitrine. Il était encore plus surpris que Brett par ses mots, il était bouche-bé par son culot. Nolan se hâta de rentrer au château. La fois où il avait parlé de l'incident de la bibliothèque, ses amis avaient presque crié leur surprise à la terre entière alors cette fois, il le passerait sous silence. Le batteur voulait éviter d'autres embrouilles, il se sentait déjà assez stupide d'avoir cru plaire à Brett pour de vrai.

 **Voici pour ce mercredi, la suite se nomme " Espions".**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Espions**

Dans la cour extérieure de Poudlard, à une heure où les hippogriffes dorment encore, deux jeunes hommes discutaient à une table. Les deux étudiants étaient assis dehors malgré le vent glacial soufflant autour d'eux. Mason et Corey s'étaient levés tôt pour parler loin des autres, surtout de Liam et Nolan. Ils continuaient à se comporter bizarrement, rasant les murs et ne parlaient presque plus entre eux.

Alors que l'horloge de la tour de Poudlard indqua neuf heures, le coouple de sorciers étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre alors que quelques téméraires se baladaient dehors. La plupart venait de la maison Serdaigle car ils avaient leur entrainement de Quidditch. Corey allait bientôt devoir les rejoindre puisqu'il allait commencer dans quinze minutes.

\- Faut les surveiller, je suis clair sur le sujet. Depuis la rentrée, depuis l'histoire avec Hayden, Liam n'est plus le même. Il est toujours à bout de nerfs. Et je parle de Nolan, avec sa rencontre bizarroïde avec Talbot. Il rase les murs quand il se trouve dans la même pièce que le Serpentard. Hier encore, je l'ai vu foncer tête baissée loin de Talbot en potions.

\- Et ? Si Nolan veut l'éviter, c'est pas notre problème. Il est pas le seul à faire ça, fit Corey.

\- T'es aveugle, ma parole !

Corey s'offusqua une seconde face aux propos de son copain.

\- Ce que je veux dire, j'ai observé Talbot depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque.

\- Sérieux, t'as pas d'autres choses à faire ?

Mason roula des yeux.

\- Il fait que de le regarder sans arrêt !

\- Ouais, bah, arrête de le regarder, toi ! maugréa Corey.

\- Jaloux ? Tu sais que je n'aime que toi, non ?

Corey sourit, le jeune homme prit son copain par la main.

\- Oui, je te taquine. Alors, tu penses que Talbot a un crush envers Nolan ? Mais c'est quoi, le souci avec Liam ? En dehors de Romero, je veux dire.

\- Talbot sur Nolan? De l'entendre, c'est pire que de le penser. Ce fars est une enflure avec ces conquêtes,je crois que son record dans une relation, ça été deux semaines. Nolan mérite mieux et puis, il est complètement flippé dès qu'il le voit.

\- Ok, je vois pourquoi tu le trouves bizarre. Et tu crois qu'il s'est passé un autre truc depuis la bibliothèque ?

\- Probable, on va devoir le découvrir. Pour Liam, je te jure que le gars est peut être en couple avec Hayden, je crois plus à une mascarade. Il ne l'aime plus, je le sens.

\- Pourquoi rester alors avec elle ? Cette fille est clairement une enflure pour lui.

\- Depuis des semaines, Liam se comporte différemment. Il est plus froid, distant et ailleurs. Mais des fois, il se la joue sur de lui et je sais pas... je le sens pas.

\- Comme s'il jouait la comédie pour cacher autre chose ?

\- On se connait depuis toujours, il se retient d'être lui-même, fit Mason.

\- Si Liam trouve que Romero est un poids, pourquoi rester avec elle volontairement ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est la raison pourquoi on doit les espionner.

Corey manqua de s'étouffer, lui demanda sur un ton incertain:

\- Tu veux les espionner ?

\- Oui, merci de me répéter, railla Mason.

\- Tu veux violer leur vie privée sous prétexte que tu ne les comprends pas ? nota Corey.

\- Ils vont mal, déclara Mason comme si cela suffisait.

\- On devrait pas fouiller dans leur vie privée.

\- Sérieux, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils nous cachent ?

Corey soupira.

\- Si, finit par dire le préfet.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Je te jure que ça va être génial, super intense !

\- Si tu le dis... Je vais devoir filer, entrainement !

Ils s'embrassèrent et le Serdaigle alla rejoindre ses amis au stade. Avec Mason, on pouvait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Mais une chose était sûre: il avait raison de trouver les deux batteurs des lions bizarres. Ils l'étaient carrément. Dans la cas de Nolan, Talbot n'était pas étranger au problème. Etant préfet, il pourrait sûrement espionner plus facilement Liam et Romero. Il pourrait en profiter peut-être pour questionner Raeken sur le comportement de Talbot. Bien que les serpents ne se balancent pas vraiment entre eux. Une longue bêtise allait débuter avec cette enquête.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a lu, le prochain se concentre sur Stiles et Derek, "Sortie à la taverne".**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mercredi, un nouveau chapitre arrive pour vous. Bonne lecture!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 13: Sortie à la taverne**

Ce même samedi à la taverne des trois Balais, enfin un moment de repos loin du milieu scolaire pesant et pas très friand de bonne humeur - surtout quand on se farcit deux heures de potions suivies d'un cours d'Histoire à dormir debout. La plupart des élèves étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard entre Zonko et un verre de Bièreaubeurre. Au loin les devoirs, Stiles et la bande avaient décidé de quitter leur salle commune vers quinze heures après avoir finaliser leurs travaux scolaires. Le groupe de jeunes était composé de Stiles, Scott, Malia et Allison. Nolan, Liam, Mason et Corey étaient restés de leur côté.

Ils s'étaient regroupés tous ensemble autour d'une table dans la taverne sorcière, Scott et Malia en face des deux autres. Stiles et Allison essayaient de boire entièrement leur bière en un coup, sous les yeux fatigués et sidérés de Scott et sa copine. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ne peut avaler que la moitié avant de manquer de tout recracher, Stiles lui le réussit sous le regard ahuri de la sorcière à côté de lui. Quand il reposa son verre vide, il ferma les yeux brusquement et s'écria:

\- Encore !

Les sorciers se moquèrent gentiment de lui en croyant une blague mais stoppèrent quand le brun commanda vraiment une autre boisson.

\- Tu penses sérieusement pouvoir en boire combien ? rigola Allison.

\- Je sais pas, tu serais prête à me seconder? Je veux savoir combien je peux tenir.

Stiles avait le regard pétillant.

\- Tu me lances un défi ? taquina la poursuiveuse des lions.

Quand la serveuse revint vers eux, elle lui demanda tout sourire si elle pouvait lui faire une aussi alors que Scott et Malia juraient qu'ils allaient le regretter. Cette compétition menait tout droit à une gueule de bois.

\- On aura qu'à demander à Masin et aux autres de nous faire une potion anti-gueule de vois au château, marmonna Stiles.

Scott fronça les sourcils, bien que son meilleur ami soit fana des coups foireux depuis sa naissance, il y voyait autre chose. Et, il allait faire plonger Allison avec lui. Scott oublia toutes ses pensées et les deux bruns du groupe trinquèrent tandis que Malia leur criait de boire cul sec.

La drôle de scène avait été observée par un jeune homme, d'un oeil discret. Derek et sa soeur étaient aussi là. Les deux étaient à quelques tables du groupe. Cora lui parlait de comment se passait ses notes, des garçons crétins de sa classe - surtout Teddy Lupin. Elle critiquait mais Derek n'était pas stupide, il avait tout compris. Juste à ses joues rougies et ses tics de se passer la main dans les cheveux quand elle parlait du métamorphe, Derek n'était pas aveugle. Enfin, disons en partie. Bien que d'apparence, il semble rustre; il était proche de sa soeur. Peter et lui, il préférait mettre de la distance.

Il tourna la tête vers la table de Stiles, qui était en train de passer à sa troisième bière avec un air plus si sobre que ça. Ses joues rouges brillaient sur son teint pâle, ces grains de beautés ressemblaient à une constellation. Derek pouvait les voir depuis son siège. Stiles se passa une main dans sa tignasse rebelle, le noiraud ne pouvait pas entendre ce que le meilleur ami de Scott disait mais à sa tête et celles de ses amis, cela devait être encore des bêtises. Stiles éclata de rire quand Allison refusa de se tenter à une quatrième bière, elle était plus très stable et tâtonnait de manière pas très professionnelle le bras musclé du jeune Stilinski.

En voyant son attrapeuse toucher ainsi les muscles du jeune brun, Derek s'était demandé pourquoi après tout ce temps ils ne s'étaient jamais rien passé entre eux deux. Allison n'était plus avec Scott et Argent traînait souvent avec l'hyperactif. De même caractère, ils iraient bien ensemble.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? fit Cora en secouant sa main devant le visage de son frère.

\- Quoi ? Je réfléchissais...

\- A tes équipiers de Quidditch, oui, je vois, rigola la sorcière.

Stiles venait de boire une nouvelle fois cul sec son verre, il était débraillé et souriait. Derek ne remarqua seulement maintenant à quel point le brun avait changé depuis son intégration dans l'équipe. Au début, il était maladroit et bavard. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu persévérant et excellent sur un balai. Derek avait remarqué qu'il rapportait aussi de nombreux points à leur maison, sauf durant les cours de Harris.

\- Je le trouve mignon, sortit Cora. Tu le connais bien ?

\- Stiles Stilinski ? Il est trop idiot pour toi.

\- Stiles ? C'est vraiment un prénom ? rigola la noiraude. Je le trouve pas si idiot que ça.

\- Je crois qu'il a un autre prénom mais trop compliqué.

Derek ne savait même plus comment il savait ça.

\- Il est un bon joueur, non ?

\- Je croyais que Lupin était ton genre ? taquina Derek, un peu énervé que Stiles devienne le sujet de conversation.

\- Lupin ? s'étrangla Cora.

\- Oui, le bleu qui est ton pote !

\- Il est sympa mais...

\- Arrête ! Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, frangine. Je crois que Stiles mise sur Allison ou vice-versa, lui apprit Derek.

\- Argent ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle a un crush sur Lahey, un Poufsouffle de sixième année. Je les ai déjà vu ensemble à la bibliothèque, expliqua Cora.

Derek avait juré qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Tant pis, et au fond de lui, il se sentait rassuré. Stiles étant Stiles, tout le monde l'a toujours connu comme un éternel célibataire et personne ne saurait à quoi s'attendre si le brun se mettrait un jour en couple. Célibataire, c'était déjà une bombe à retardement alors...

Derek observa Stiles finir par s'arrêter de boire. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son capitaine, ses joues lui brûlèrent. Il sourit un peu avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tbale et continuer sa conversation avec Allison. Un petit rictus en coin, Derek finit par rejoindre l'avis de sa soeur: Stiles pouvait quand même être mignon.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre se centrant sur Pydia. Il s'appelle "Chère Pleine Lune".**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mercredi, nouveau chapitre le voici ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 14: Chère Pleine Lune**

Lydia Martin avait bien réfléchi ses derniers temps, l'attitude de son camarade de travail était étrange et désormais elle savait la raison de son étrangeté. Pourtant elle ne le craignait pas, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Peter ne l'attaquerait pas. Lydia avait confiance en cette voix. C'est sur cette pensée que la sorcière suivrait le jeune loup à travers l'école pour s'assurer que la Pleine Lune se passe au mieux pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, les préfets de cinquième étaient tous de garde pour laisser les aînés se reposer alors tant mieux pour Lydia et Peter. La rousse l'avait à peine croiser de la journée, et encore à ces moments, il se montrait froid et distant. Lydia alla travailler dans sa chambre et veilla à entendre Peter partir de leur loft. La sorcière avait fait des recherches discrètement sur les lycanthropes et avait tout fait pour que Peter ne la suspecte en rien. Elle n'avait aucune potion à portée de main mais elle avait trouvé la solution un mois après sa découverte dans la chambre du serpent. Lydia avait une idée de génie qu'elle avait bossé plus que ses devoirs et avait mis du temps à trouver la force de passer les dix étapes pour être Animagus. Ce dernier était un renard pour la jeune femme.

Peter quitta son dortoir mais la rousse l'entendit partir, elle se hâta de le suivre et comprit que le brun allait en direction du Saule Cogneur. La réputation de cette arbre était particulière mais elle arrêta de juger quand Peter tourna la tête en arrière, elle se cacha juste à temps. Plusieurs fois encore, elle manqua de faire tomber des choses mais elle garda son sang-froid.

Peter avançait avec énergie alors que la Lune montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Sa rondeur énervait le loup-garou, il grimaçait nerveusement et sentait sa mutation arriver. Il sentait ses pulsions animales prendre le dessus. Ses doigts s'allongèrent pour paraitre des griffes pointues, la douleur le paralysa sur place à quelques mètres du Saule et il s'arqua en arrière quand ses pieds se transformèrent en pattes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement, sa bouche laissa faire place à des crocs et ses oreilles se développèrent. Ses cheveux raccourcirent et tout son corps muta en une créature sanguinaire. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain chez lui sauf ses pensées. Peter avait cru pouvoir atteindre le Saule mais il était trop tard, sa baguette devait être quelque part à travers l'herbe et ses pattes ne l'aideraient aucunement. Il allait devoir rester autour de l'arbre toute la nuit.

Cependant, le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos et fit face à Lydia armée de sa baguette. Sa main tremblait à peine, Peter pouvait sentir une légère peur venir de la rouquine. Si le brun avait été sous forme humaine, il l'aurait engueulée et l'aurait pointé à son tour de sa baguette. Transformé, il ne gérait rien. Peter fronça le nez et grogna, Lydia était déterminée au point qu'elle n'attendit pas l'attaque pour lui lancer un sort d'immobilisation. Heureusement pour elle, Peter n'y échappa pas et il finit complètement immobile sous forme lycanthrope.

Elle soupira, une main sur le coeur et vint voir son camarade de plus proche. Elle trouva la baguette du serpent et enleva sa cape qu'elle déposa sur le sol et coupa le sort sur Peter juste avant qu'elle muta à son tour en renarde. Quand Peter bougea de nouveau, il fut surpris de voir en quoi sa camarade avait muté. Il comprit aussi que son comportement violent ne marchait que sur les humains, il ne voulait pas attaquer l'animal en face de lui. Ce qui intriguait encore Peter, c'était que Lydia ne semblait pas surprise de sa condition surnaturelle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la Serdaigle soit capable de découvrir son secret.

Lydia sous forme animale vint vers Peter et les deux restèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre longtemps. Pendant trois heures, Lydia observa son collègue sous forme lupine. Quand ses yeux redevinrent humains, ses crocs rétrécirent et sa peau devint à nouveau pâle et Peter se trouvait debout sur ses jambes. Au regard glacial du Serpentard, Lydia fit de même et profita du fait que Peter était désarmé pour prendre les deux baguettes.

\- Martin, tu fous quoi là ? Depuis quand tu mutes en animal ? Bordel, je peux comprendre ?

\- Il se trouve que j'ai compris ton secret il y a des semaines et j'ai cherché à t'aider de mon côté. Et on dirait que ça a marché, non ? Bien sûr que je vais laisser me crier dessus, tu ne sais pas remercier les gens. Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour que je puisse rentrer au dortoir me coucher enfin.

Peter allait répliquer quand elle lui dit:

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire une rumeur folle à Poudlard, j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

\- Désolé, suis encore sous l'effet de la Lune.

Il se mordit la lèvre et elle se détendit un peu. Elle finit par lui rendre sa baguette et le jeune homme lui sourit un peu en la prenant.

\- Qui te dit que je vais te croire ?

\- Personne puisque je la seule qui le sait, non ? Un allié dans la place ne serait pas de trop, non ?

\- Un allié ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Je me tais et je t'aide, c'est plutôt équitable, expliqua la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as pitié ? s'emporta Peter.

\- Simplement parce que n'importe quelle personne vivant une telle torture comme la tienne a besoin d'aide pour ne pas se sentir encore plus seule, je veux pas rester à continuer ma vie en sachant ce que tu traverses, ok ?

\- Oui, je capte cette volonté de gentillesse que les serpents n'ont pas heureusement pas. Mais Animagus ? Tu n'es pas déclarée ?

Lydia le fusilla du regard et lui demanda de se taire.

\- Quand on a de la volonté, on peut tout faire. Pareil pour toi. Acceptes mon aide !

\- Mais tu te tais ! fit Peter en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Je le sais, s'emporta la rousse en marchant au loin alors que Peter restait derrière elle.

C'était moins violent que pensé par la sorcière mais leur entente méritait quelques améliorations à l'avenir. Fallait aussi que Peter revoit ses notions de politesses envers elle.

 **Fin pour cette semaine, le futur chapitre se nomme "Duels entre sorciers". J'annonce clairement que la température monte pour Nolan et Brett. Les choses avancent pour eux ou peut-être...**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous, comme prévu un autre chapitre pour ce mercredi après-midi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 15: Duel entre sorciers**

Le lendemain, avant les cours, alors que tout le monde dormait dans leur lit au chaud, Nolan Holloway se promenait à l'extérieur du château début du mois de novembre. Le froid enveloppait tel une couverture le jeune sorcier de Gryffondor, il profitait de l'heure de pause avant les cours du matin. Le batteur avait besoin d'air, il avait le sentiment que son coeur était opprimé continuellement.

Depuis qu'il avait vu le reflet du Risèd et sa confrontation dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, toute son existence en avait pris un coup et le jeune étudiant n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il avait découvert la présence de Brett accompagnant sa version plus âgée de lui-même. Nolan n'avait pas pu se mentir, le serpent lui plaisait mais Brett n'était qu'un idiot qui charmait tout ce qui bouge. Mais le Serpentard plus âgé dans le miroir semblait différent.

Lorsque le second batteur des lions finit par se trouver en face du lac, il découvrit une silhouette qui lui brisa le coeur. Le Karma devait lui en vouloir: Brett se tenait devant la rive, il avait les mains dans les poches et les cheveux en pétards qui pointaient vers le haut. Nolan se sentit tendu, il se tenait juste à deux mètres du joueur. Son corps était paralysé, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir mais soudain, retrouva le contrôle et le sorcier déglutit douloureusement avant de retourner sur le chemin du retour quand il entendit la voix de Brett dans son dos:

\- Holloway ?

Il se mordit les lèvres et se tourna vers le batteur, aussi rigide que possible. Brett découvrit un Nolan plutôt froid et distant.

\- Talbot, maugréa le lion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu me suis ?

Nolan soupira et lui répondit sur un ton sec:

\- Tu voudrais.

Le serpent sourit malicieusement, fit des pas dans la direction du lion qui recula par instinct.

\- J'ai toujours l'impression que tu sais tout le temps ce que je veux ou ce que je pense. Mais tu crois vraiment tout savoir de moi ? Au fond, je suis plutôt perdu, largué.

\- T'as fini ton baratin ? dit Nolan.

Brett ne souriait plus, le lion le pointa brusquement du doigt.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème avec moi mais je commence à saturer que tu te foutes de moi dès tu me vois.

Brett sembla le prendre à la rigolade, Nolan le méprisait du regard.

\- Mon problème ? J'en ai aucun, saut si pour toi, s'amuser revient à être mauvais.

\- S'amuser ? Le coup de la bibliothèque, tu dis que c'était pour s'amuser ? Quand tu me narguais dans les vestiaires, je suppose que tu blaguais ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'ignores mais je ne suis pas un stupide gars que tu peux manipuler comme une marionnette, s'emporta le lion.

\- Tu repenses encore à ça, sérieux ?

Les paroles du vert le rendaient fou.

\- Mais en fait, qu'est-ce tu crois qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu me défigurer durant le match ? Qu'est-ce qui valait la peine de me fracasser ? reprit le serpent.

Le brun le regarda sur un ton évident, Brett se fichait carrément de lui.

\- Tu crois tout savoir mais tu te trompes, je ne marche pas à ton petit jeu, dit Nolan en contractant sa mâchoire.

Brett haussa un sourcil avant de se mordre les lèvres, le lion baissa les yeux. Nolan voulait éviter de regarder le serpent devant lui, il sentait clairement son estomac se retourner dans tous les sens. Brett avait une lueur étrangère dans ses yeux, Nolan ne s'était jamais retrouvé si proche du visage du jeune batteur des verts. Jamais il n'avait vu d'aussi près les yeux de Brett.

\- Tu pense que je te drague, fit le vert. Non ?

Nolan avait les jambes tremblantes, il se sentait ridicule et ça allait empirer dans les minutes à venir. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il n'avait rien à dire en vérité. Juste vingt centimètres les séparaient et le visage de Brett était plus haut que le sien de huit centimètres. Le joueur de Serpentard le regardait de haut, un rictus séduisant sur les lèvres. Le vert semblait avoir l'avantage dans la situation mais Nolan détestait être inférieur à une personne. Surtout un serpent.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? se moqua Brett. Ton silence est déjà une réponse pour ma part.

\- Ouais, si tu veux. Et c'est quoi, cette réponse ? déclara Nolan, arrogant.

Brett fit un pas en avant et se retrouva littéralement contre le batteur des lions.

\- Je crois que si tu avais plus de courage, tu m'aurais déjà embrassé Holloway !

Cette phrase électrisa le jeune brun, Brett était satisfait de la réaction du lion alors il lui sourit cette fois. Il allait partir quand Nolan posa subitement sa main sur le bras du vert. Brett ne s'y attendait pas et Nolan reprit le contrôle avec plus d'assurance. L'ami de Theo le dévisagea en croyant que Nolan allait encore lui crier dessus mais en fait, le lion de seize ans fit glisser sa main le long du bras du batteur des verts pour monter à son épaule tout en le regardant. Sans que Brett ne le voit arriver, l'acolyte de Liam saisit durement le col de la chemise du Serpentard et le tira vers lui avec force. Sans attendre, le lion l'embrassa.

Une lumière passionnelle se mit en place et Brett approfondit le baiser, une main sur la nuque du Gryffondor et une autre posée sur sa hanche. Nolan finit par fermer les yeux tout en caressant quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de son cou. Chacun voulait dominer l'autre mais l'un et l'autre contrait le deuxième à chaque fois que l'un faisait une tentative de domination. Même dans un baiser passionné, ils se querellaient encore. Nolan en alla même à mordre gentiment la lèvre inférieure du serpent.

\- Monsieur est sous le charme ? J'étais sûr que je te plaisais, rigola Brett en se détachant de Nolan.

Nolan s'effondra, il se recula comme si Brett l'avait brûlé. Les joues en feu, il déclara:

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi peu de gens te font confiance, regarde ce que tu viens de faire ! T'es qu'un sale connard, je me demande comment des gens peuvent t'aimer, c'est grave !

\- Tu m'as pourtant embrassé, ricana le serpent.

Nolan passa à côté de Brett, les poings serrés.

\- Chose que je regrette amèrement, Talbot ! A quoi bon vouloir embrasser à nouveau un Scroutt à pétards tel que toi ?

Nolan quitta la rive, le coeur en miettes et les larmes au bord des yeux. Son corps entier brûlait de haine et il n'entendit aucune remarque de Brett, il en était mieux ainsi. Le brun avait été dupé, Nolan avait succombé à la tentation et s'était brûlé les ailes.

 **C'est en fini pour aujourd'hui, que pensez-vous du comportement de Brett envers Nolan ? Ce dernier y a vraiment cru... Dites moi en reviews ce que je peux améliorer selon vous, toutes les critiques sont la bienvenue.**

 **Le futur chapitre se nomme "Jalousie" et suivra la rencontre entre Cora, la soeur de Derek et Stiles.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tout le monde, comme prévu le chapitre "Jalousie". Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire Okami06, j'espère que cet extrait te plaira.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 16: Jalousie**

Quelques heures après l'affront entre Nolan et Brett, les entraînements de Quidditch de l'heure du midi se déroulaient dans le stade. Liam et Nolan étaient de mauvaise humeur et lançaient de violents coups avec leur batte, ce qui sembla tout de même satisfaire leur Capitaine. Ce dernier survolait le terrain tout en donnant des ordres aux joueurs.

Alors qu'il observait les poursuiveurs avec sérieux, sa petite soeur Cora et ses amies ainsi que Mason et Corey montèrent sur les gradins pour les regarder et les motiver. La jeune soeur de Derek et Peter, toute souriante, regardait essentiellement Stiles. Depuis la journée à la taverne, Cora suspectait son cher frère de bien apprécier le fils de Stilinski. Elle comptait faire un petit coup de pouce pour concrétiser ses doutes envers son frangin.

Quand Stiles marqua un goal de génie, Cora hurla en se levant et applaudit, Derek fût surpris par la présence de cette dernière. Stiles fût félicité par la lionne et continua de tirer des goals. L'heure de sport prit fin et la jeune fille se dépêcha de descendre vers les vestiaires pour arriver à temps pour stopper le jeune poursuiveur avant qu'il n'entre dans les vestiaires. Elle le salua de la main avant de se présenter:

\- Je suis Cora, la frangine de Derek.

\- Je sais qui tu es, sourit le jeune sorcier.

\- J'ai adoré voir la tête de mon frère à chaque fois qu'il ne rattrapai pas tes tirs! Hilare ! C'est rare qu'il n'en bloque pas en plus.

\- Tu voulais me dire un truc ?

\- Je sais pour toi, mon frère et tout. Je suis plutôt douée pour voir ce genre de choses mais je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne.

Stiles avait la sensation de chuter de la tour d'Astronomie, les joues en feu.

\- Je veux t'aider.

\- Pourquoi je te ferai confiance ? nota le brun.

\- Parce que mon idiot de frère n'est sorti qu'avec des vipères et que l'autre jour à la taverne, j'ai vu un truc dans ses siens quand il te regardait.

\- Il était là ? s'étrangla le lion de dix-sept ans.

Derek apparut au loin et Cora lui ordonna de jouer le jeu. Il fit un vif oui de la tête et la sorcière se mit soudainement à sourire avec excès. Quand le jeune capitaine se trouva assez proche du duo, elle déclara:

\- Merci, je suis super contente que tu es accepté ce rendez-vous, Stiles !

Il enchaîna avec un naturel qui surprit la sorcière, un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai refusé, ce sera sympa de parler les eux et je suis sûr qu'on a pleins de points communs. Donc ce soir après les cours, je t'attendrai dans la salle commune et on sortira, d'accord?

\- Oui, merci encore. Et encore bravo pour cet entraînement, c'était impressionnant!

\- Ce n'était rien. Au prochain match, je ferais encore mieux, appuya Stiles.

\- Oh, Derek, fit semblant de découvrir la jeune lionne.

Stiles réussit à garder son calme de manière magistrale, se tourna vers le nouveau arrivant qui le regardait étangement. Il revint sur Cora, la remercia d'un clin d'oeil et lui murmura:

\- Faut que j'aille me changer pour aller en cours mais c'était sympa d'être venue, Cora!

\- De rien, fit la jeune sorcière en se mordant les lèvres, faussement en train de rougir.

Stiles lui montra son plus beau sourire et entra dans les vestiaires alors que Derek, sérieux, observait la scène, les bras croisés et le regard dur comme la pierre. La porte fermée, le sorcier de dernière année fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai demandé un rendez-vous avec Stiles et il a accepté, dit simplement Cora sur un ton innocent.

\- Je vois bien mais t'es pas censé apprécier Teddy ?

Derek serra sa mâchoire.

\- C'était un petit crush, Stiles est beaucoup mieux et puis, il a un charme qui me fait sourire et rire, tu ne trouves pas ? Il est célibataire et trop beau pour le rester.

Cora faisait tout pour que son frère fasse une erreur dans son comportement et lui demanda:

\- Tu ne veux pas que je sorte avec lui, non ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas ça... Cora, tu aimes Teddy! Je comprends pas, s'exclama le lion d'une voix plus vive.

La jeune lionne de quatorze ans tenta le tout pour le tout et déclara subitement:

\- Derek Halem ne serais-tu pas jaloux que je sorte avec Stiles ?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son grand frère qui buggeait à la question de Cora, la jeune sorcière de la maison Gryffondor le laissa tout seul et sortit du stade de Quidditchh, ravie de ce premier coup. Restait plus qu'à revoir Stiles pour compléter le plan.

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est tout petit mais je vous annonce en avant-première que celui qui suit est vraiment beaucoup plus long et spécial. "Punition divine" se centre personnellement sur Theo et Liam, les choses vont passer à un autre niveau entre eux et pour vous faire plaisir, chers lecteurs, je vous laisse deux extrait de ce futur chapitre.**

 **"Theo s'emporta en attrapant Liam par le col et le blond finit par l'éjecter d'un coup de tête violent qui fit hurler de peur leurs camarades de classe. Les verts étaient sous le choc en voyant leur attrapeur tomber de sa chaise, la main sur son nez qui pissait le sang. Nolan sentit la satisfaction dans le regard de Liam, il aurait bien aimé faire cela avec Brett le matin même."**

 **"Vingt centimètres les séparaient, la tension palpable pouvait presque les étouffer. Liam brisa ce malaise en rangeant les affaires vu que le plus gros avait été nettoyé en vingt minutes. Theo eut la sensation de coeur brisé mais ne laissa rien montrer. Ils rangèrent le matériel et les chaudrons au fond de la pièce. Alors que Liam déposa le dernier récipient, il releva la tête pour se trouver juste devant le visage angélique de Theo. Ses yeux brillèrent, descendirent sur les lèvre rosées du Serpentard. Cette action ne passa pas inaperçue chez Theo qui sourit malicieusement. "**

 **Alors comment vous le sentez ce futur chapite ? Déjà nerveux de savoir ce qui va se passer ? Réponse la semaine prochaine ! En passant, merci pour les commentaires et n'oublier pas de donner votre avis, c'est toujours la bienvenue.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut à tous, voilà le chapitre que vous attendez!**

 **Ce chapitre fait preuve d'une grande avancée du côté de Theo et Liam, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 17: Punition divine**

L'après-midi suivant l'altercation entre Cora et son frère juste la mise en marche du plan pour que Stiles soit avec Derek, le premier cours fût divination composée des classes de Serpentard et Gryffondor de cinquièmes années dont faisaient partis Nolan, Theo, Brett et Liam. Déjà que les élèves se détestaient de base, juste en voyant le regard de haine échangé entre le batteur des lions et celui des verts, les autres comprirent que l'heure serait longue. Mais le plus compliqué vint quand la prof leur imposa un exercice en duo de différentes maisons, elle choisit également les groupes sous les râles exaspérés des jeunes étudiants.

Au malheur de tout le monde, aucun ne se retrouva avec un ami. Bien que vu la personnalité de la professeur, il fallait s'attendre à un coup pareil. Mais bon, l'avis de Liam partit dans une autre direction plus sombre quand on l'attribua avec Theo comme binôme de travail, sous les yeux de ses amis qui comprirent que le calme régnant dans la pièce serait de courte durée. Liam montra parfaitement son mécontentement en s'installant en face du serpent qui préféra éviter tout contact avec le lion avant le début de l'exercice imposé par la professeure. Les deux étaient en froid total, chacun était nerveux et énervé dès qu'il voyait l'autre. Et encore, Theo ignorait que Liam le voyait dans le reflet du Miroir du Risèd. Autant que Liam ignorait qu'il plaisait à Theo. Les deux ne connaissaient pas réellement l'autre mais peut-être que ce fichu cours allait changer la donne.

\- Je vais pouvoir vous dire ce vous allez faire en ce jour, vous allez sortir vos livre de cours en premier. Aujourd'hui, chaque groupe va s'intéresser à son camarade en face de lui, regarder par divers moyens ce qu'il peut déduire de l'existence de l'autre. Par cartomancie, la lecture des cartes de tarot; par tessomanie donc lire les feuilles de thé mais également regarder par les boules de cristal. Tout le matériel est déjà devant vous alors je vous souhaite une bonne découverte intérieure. A la fin du cours, je vous demanderai des notes sur ce que vous avez pu savoir de l'autre ainsi que par quel moyen.

Liam crut vomir en entendant le discours de la professeure, connaître Theo était à la fois un désir et un dégoût. Ce dernier ne lui semblait ni contre ni pour, juste neutre en apparence. Il saisit le livre et l'ouvrit à la page tessomanie en marmonnant qu'il débutera. Liam ne répondit pas et laissa faire Theo. Liam se montra nerveux tandis que le vert farfouillait dans son livre pour comprendre le résultat de sa tasse. Le vert vit une croix étrange et un rond qu'il prit pour un soleil. Selon le livre, ces formes indiquaient des épreuves à venir accompagnées de souffrances mais le rond signifiait du bonheur. Theo fût troublé par la réponse, il fronça les sourcils. Liam allait souffrir mais finirait par être heureux. Ce qui voulait dire que le lion allait passer des moments douloureux pour vivre apaisé au final, bizarre. Cela voulait-il dire une possible rupture avec Hayden ? Est-ce que Liam allait être blessé physiquement ? Theo tenta de ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais le blond lui demanda froidement:

\- Raeken, t'as fini de faire la tronche ? La divination, c'est juste des présages bidons ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu vois ?

\- Dans la tasse, il y a une croix et un soleil. Tu vas vivre des épreuves douloureuses mais au final, tu seras heureux.

Liam se mordit les lèvres, retenant un fou rire. Il croyait que Theo se fichait de lui.

\- T'as fini de te foutre de moi? Tu le fais exprès ?

\- Je croyais que la divination était un truc bidon ?

Theo comprit tout de même que la réponse donnée intriguait le lion. Liam finit par faire l'exercice à son tour et prit les cartes de tarot en les étalant devant le serpent.

\- Tire quatre cartes, bouge-toi !

Le serpent fit la moue, prit quatre cartes que Liam lui piqua des mains sans délicatesse. C'était au tour de Theo d'être nerveux.

\- Alors encore des trucs bidons ? ironisa Theo pour paraître détendu.

Dans les cartes, deux piques, une de dix de pique, un valet de pique. La première représentant un conflit et la deuxième, la présence de violence. Rien d'étonnant. Le conflit pouvait être celui qu'il avait personnellement avec Theo, la violence pouvait se relier au match de Quidditch où les deux avaient fini à l'infirmerie. Mais sa tête prit une autre expression quand il vit la dernière carte, assez spéciale: cela signifiait un jeune homme troublé et qui trouble la personne à qui on lit justement les cartes. La carte manqua du lui échapper des doigts. Cette personne était Theo mais le jeune homme troublé et qui trouble ne pouvait qu'être lui.

Theo attendait mais quand les joues du lion rougirent, il comprit que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Il resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que Liam se racla la gorge sans oser le regarder. Liam sortit sincèrement ce que cela voulait dire:

\- Les deux piques représentent un conflit dans lequel tu es impliqué mais aussi de la violence. Si je lie les deux, tu vis un conflit dont la violence ressort plus que les mots. La dernière... parle d'un... d'un jeune homme troublé et qui... te trouble.

Liam avait le regard tremblant et leva doucement les yeux vers Theo, qui croyait à une blague. Il sortit durement:

\- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, tu crois que j'ai menti alors tu me bassines avec des mensonges.

Il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était vrai. Un conflit intérieur pour ignorer son absurde attirance envers Liam.

\- Je ne mens pas, tu voudrais que ce soit un mensonge parce que tu es une personne qui n'assume jamais rien comme toutes les sales vipères du monde !

\- Répète pour voir ! Tu crois qu'on est tous des sales Mangemorts mais vous les lions vous fanfaronnez votre courage soit-disant immortel et votre bonté de coeur totalement faux cul, voous vous croyez tellement supérieur aux autres parce que vous êtes de la maison de l'Elu.

\- Tu penses que je vais gober un monde où les serpents sont des victimes ? Vous avez toujours votre petite tête hautaine pleine de préjugés et votre arrogance sur tous les sujets. Vous aimez faire sentir les autres inférieurs.

Theo s'emporta en attrapant le col de la chemise de Liam et le blond finit par éjecter d'un coup tête violent qui fit hurler de peur leurs camarades. Les verts étaient sous le choc de voir leur attrapeur tomber de sa chaise, la main sur le nez. Nolan vit la satisfaction chez Liam, il aurait bien aimé faire pareil envers Brett. Le jeu reprit et la profeseure leur priait de stopper cette bêtise. Theo se releva et envoya son poing sur la bouche de Liam qui perça, du sang jaillissant de sa lèvre. Il allait le refaire mais Liam évita le coup et Theo frappa des tasses posées sur la table. La prof surgit devant eux et s'écria:

\- Il suffit ! Je vous ordonne de stopper tout de suite cette dispute, je vous mets en heure de colle ce soir dans les cachots. Vous aurez une discussion avec vos directeurs de maison, vous êtes préfets, vous devez montrer l'exemple et non, la disharmonie. Rangez-moi ça et filez loin de cette classe, je ne veux pas vous voir du reste du cours .

Theo, nez sanglant et un bleu sur la joue gauche, passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux et attrapa les morceaux des tasses avant d'user de sa baguette pour tout recoller. Liam, colérique, passa sous silence les ordres de la prof et prit ses affaires.

\- Je te disais que cela allait péter, murmura Mason à Nolan. Ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, la prof est tarée rien que de les mettre à côté.

\- Ils sont des connards, tu t'attends à quoi ?

Son regard glacé se posa sur celui de Brett, mal à l'aise face à toute cette haine que lui montrait le lion. Liam quitta la salle en tapant des pieds, une main sur sa joue et le coeur brisé. Il savait désormais quels sentiments il portait pour le vert et argent, ce cours avait bousillé sa journée et peu importe le résultat de l'heure de colle, il serait en colère un bon moment.

* * *

Toute la journée, l'humeur de Liam fût au plus bas. Mason et Corey avaient essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé précisément mais sauf Nolan pouvait comprendre plus ou moins la cause de la bagarre entre les deux préfets.

Quand Hayden découvrit le visage égratigné de Liam, ce dernier ne supporta pas qu'elle crie au scandale et lui demande la raison de l'attaque. Elle se jeta alors sur lui, un air désolé après qu'il lui ait menti en disant qu'il ignorait pourquoi Theo l'avait frappé. Liam se détacha sèchement de la sorcière, il ne supportait plus la jeune femme. Dès qu'il serait seule avec elle, il mettrait un point final à leur histoire.

Du côté de Theo, il était curieux des révélations. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait parlé d'un jeune homme troublé et qui le trouble. Liam était le seul à entrer dans cette catégorie de personne dans son entourage. De le savoir troublé également lui faisait plaisir. Il resta avec Brett toute la journée, ce dernier ne semblait pas non plus dans son assiette. Personne ne questionna personne, trop dans leur bulle pour oser discuter.

Durant le reste de la journée, les lions n'avaient pas de cours avec les verts. Tous savaient pour la bagarre, les gens pointaient autant Theo que Liam du doigt. Aucun ne réagit sur ses émeutes. L'après-midi passa rapidement pour tout le monde. Après le dernier cours, Theo et Liam durent se rendre dans le bureau de leur directeur maison et les deux se firent remonter les bretelles. Ils allaient devoir nettoyer les cachots sans magie durant une heure. Ils accepteraient sans broncher.

Le batteur resta proche de Corey et des autres, un bleu encore voyant sur la joue et la lèvre blessée. Ni Theo ni Liam n'avait voulu aller faire un tour chez l'infirmière malgré l'avis des profs et de leurs amis. Theo arriva dans l'appartement et ne chercha pas les ennuis pour aller directement s'enfermer dans le dortoir en passant devant un Liam froid et faussement concentré sur ses notes de cours.

L'heure du souper arriva bien trop vite pour Liam et Theo, le repas également. Le meilleur ami de Mason était mal à l'aise, avec la boule au ventre. Les deux sorciers jetaient de vifs coups d'oeil à l'autre quand celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Ils se levèrent en même temps pour quitter la Grande Salle, chacun était encouragé par ses camarades pour en faire baver l'autre. Mais les deux sorciers étaient totalement silencieux. Liam s'arrêta devant la porte des cachots, le vieux aigri Harris se trouva devant eux.

\- La salle est protégée par un sort, pas de magie ici. Tout devra être propre à mon retour.

Il partit et les deux étudiants entrèrent dans les cachots. La pièce était froide et inquiétante. Theo attrapa le balai et le sceau posé par terre alors que Liam s'attendait à ce que le vert reste bras croisés assis sur un banc. Liam resta une minute à l'observer si calme avant de l'imiter. Le silence pesant les taquinait, les rongeait de l'intérieur. Seul à seul, le cours de divination les hantait. Theo était attiré par Liam. Le blond allait devoir accepter ses sentiments pour le jeune attrapeur et allait quitter Hayden.

Lorsque les deux se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, Theo et Liam ressentirent quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux, un sentiment de gêne et d'oppression. Liam baissa en premier le regard, lèvres pincées tandis que Theo, sur un élan de courage, posa son balai et se pointa devant le lion. Son regard démontrait autant de mystères que possible, Liam ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Allait, le frapper, lui crier dessus ?

\- Dunbar, ce que tu m'as dit ce matin était vrai, lui avoua Theo.

Liam fronça les sourcils.

\- Le fait que je sois dans un conflit violent causé par une personne. Bien entendu, tu sais très bien à qui je fais référence.

Le blond déglutit, c'était lui.

\- Je n'ai pas su l'admettre quand tu me l'as dit parce que... je ne sais pas... le garder pour moi, c'était plus rassurant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dis tout ça et ce que ça veut dire ? trembla Liam.

\- On traite les serpents comme des trouillards malhonnêtes, je te prouve le contraire en te disant toute la vérité. Tu sais ce que ça fait de vouloir une chose que tu ne pourras jamais avoir ? Que cette chose est une personne pour qui tu as une obsession folle ?

Le ton montait doucement, Theo se montrait sincère et Liam réalisait qu'il obsédait les pensées du serpent.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est comme la voir dans le reflet d'un miroir sans y être vraiment, une illusion de la chose qu'on souhaite le plus au monde.

Theo le dévisagea, faisait-il référence au Miroir du Risèd? Si oui, cela signifiait beaucoup de choses.

Vingt centimètres entre eux, la tension les étouffait. Liam brisa ce malaise en rangeant les affaire vu que le plus gros avait été fait en une vingtaine de minutes. Theo se sentit brisé mais ne laissa rien montrer. Ils rangèrent le matériel mais lorsque Liam déposa le dernier récipient, il releva la tête et tomba sur le visage angélique de Theo. Ses yeux brillaient et descendirent sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Cette action ne passa pas inaperçue chez Theo qui sourit malicieusement.

\- Je te trouble alors ? réussit à dire Theo, un rictus en coin.

Soudain le sorcier devint plus audacieux comme Liam l'aimait. Un coude posé contre le mur, il cherchait une réponse.

\- Si je me trompe, c'est aussi ton cas, non ?

Aucun ne répondit verbalement, tout se passa par les yeux. Tout: amour, haine, rage, passion. Theo poussa le bouchon encore plus loin en se collant littéralement au torse du batteur qui se sentit pris de court.

L'attrapeur toucha du bout du doigt les lèvres cicatrisées du blond, le contact émit une petite douleur chez Liam. Il aurait voulu mordre le doigt de Theo mais se retint. L'attrapeur glissa sa main vers la naissance du coup de Liam, ce dernier essayait de ne pas rougir. Et enfin, les lèvres de Theo se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout son corps était électrique, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi incroyable.

Liam attrapa Theo par la nuque pour prolonger le baiser, le vert était apaisé de ne pas se faire repousser. Front contre front, les deux sorciers passèrent leurs mains dans les cheveux rebelles de l'autre. Liam laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches du vert alors que ce dernier posait les siennes autour du visage du blond. Le vert embrassa plusieurs fois Liam, les deux ne virent plus qu'eux.

Malgré ce baiser qui le ravissait entièrement, le meilleur ami de Mason ouvrit les yeux et se décolla d'un seul coup du préfet de Serpentard qui comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le batteur baissa le regard, gêné, et murmura un rapide désolé avant de quitter en quatrième vitesse les cachots.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce long chapitre ? Une sacrée ambiance entre les deux, non ? Theo vient de faire le premier pas mais Liam a interrompu le baiser et est parti subitement. Pourquoi ?**

 **Le futur chapitre se nomme "Point de rupture", je pense que vous savez à quoi vous attendre pour mercredi prochain. Je vous laisse un petit extrait pour vous préparer.**

 **"- Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes?**

 **Sa voix était plus faible et moins arrogante que d'habitude, un son qui paressait sincère et réfléchi pour le jeune Serpentard qu'était Theo Raeken. Le jeune batteur et élève de Gryffondor rougit directement, passant une main dans sa nuque. Son autre main aurait bien voulu glisser vers la poignée et ainsi s'échapper de Theo mais sa raison et son coeur lui hurlaient de continuellement de se libérer et continuer ce qu'il s'était passé ente eux dans les cachots.**

 **\- Et toi ? parvint à demander le batteur en se détendant le plus possible.**

 **Un sourire malicieux fit son apparition sur le visage de l'attrapeur qui tenait fermement son linge autour de la jeune homme de seize ans fit trois pas en avant, ses yeux luisaient de désir tout en fixant durement les pupilles agitées du lion."**

 **Prêt pour la semaine prochaine?**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre variant entre T et M, sans scène de sexe pour votre information, bonne lecture. Je sais que je publie ce chapitre à l'avance mais je ne pourrais pas le faire demain alors cadeau, je vous le donne aujourd'hui.**

 **Chapitre 18: point de rupture**

Les lèvres en feu, le cerveau en vrac autant que son estomac était retourné, le meilleur ami de Mason déboula dans l'appartement des préfets avec tellement d'énergie que dans le coin des garçons, Corey fût réveillé de ses devoirs par les bruits dfe pas de son camarade. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il y avait eu un truc entre Liam et Theo, le petit-ami de Mason ignorait ce qui venait d'arriver mais se permit malgré tout d'entrouvrir la porte discrètement pour regarder comment allait son ami.

Corey le découvrit poings serrés avec des cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. La colère se ressentait dans toute la pièce, il préféra de ne pas sortir lui parler vu son état. Il allait retourner à ses devoirs quand il entendit Liam toquer à la porte des filles. L'heure de la rupture avait sonné, c'était la première idée qui lui vint en tête et ce fût la bonne.

\- Hayden, il faut qu'on parle, tout de suite !

Un silence dura cinq secondes puis la jeune femme sortit, surpris du ton pris par le blond.

\- Tu vas bien ? tenta la Poufsouffle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- On doit parler et c'est sérieux.

\- Je t'écoute, fit-elle d'une voix forcée et aguicheuse.

\- Arrête de me parler comme ça, c'est insupportable! se plaignit Liam.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Oui, je vais te le dire. Il y a deux mois, je t'ai dit que je te laissais une seconde chance pour ce qu'il s'était passé cet été et je pensais qu'il y aurait tout de même une chance pour que ça fonctionne mais tu sais quoi ? J'avais tort, tu n'as pas changé et puis, je te crois pas quand tu as dit que tu étais désolée pour l'incident de cet été. Non, je ne te fais plus confiance. Les deux mois sont finis, terminés. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Elle devint livide, Liam resta rigide à cette réaction.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais me quitter ? Tu m'aimes, non ?

Liam lui fit signe de reculer, Corey les écoutait toujours caché derrière la porte. Il était content que Liam rompt avec la Pousouffle après tout ce temps. Sans que les trois sorciers le sachent, Theo était juste derrière le Miroir de Jade et n'osait pas ouvrir la porte, il comprenait que Liam était en train de quitter Hayden et le Serpentard croyait avoir tout perdu en voyant le blond quitter précipitamment les cachots. Mais en fait, son désolé n'avait pas un sens négatif, c'était autre chose. Le jeune sorcier avait le coeur qui battait à la folie en entendant le lion crier sur la Poufsouffle.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu crois que cela allait durement pour toujours, vraiment ? Voilà pourquoi tu ne vaux plus rien pour moi !

Corey et Theo eurent un haut-le-coeur alors que la sorcière mit une main devant sa bouche sous le choc. Theo sentait son coeur papillonner, Corey comprenait que Liam aimait Theo et il allait devoir en parlant à Mason. Leurs doutes étaient les bons,il y avait aussi ceux de Nolan envers Brett qui restaient à vérifier.

La préfète disparut entre colère et tristesse dans son dortoir sous le regard inactif du blond, bras croisés cachant à peine la satisfaction qu'était le départ de la sorcière dans sa vie. Liam attendit que la porte se ferme pour entrer dans son dortoir, furax. Corey accourut à sa table pour ne pas se faire prendre, Theo référa les éviter et pénétra à petits pas dans la salle commune à nouveau vide. Le jeune élève n'arrivait pas se calmer sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre alors erra devant la bibliothèque sans savoir quoi faire.

Soudain, la porte des garçons s'ouvrit, Theo se cacha instinctivement derrière le sofa alors que le blond quitta l'appartement habillé de sa cape noire. Le serpent paniqua à l'idée qu'il le découvre mais Liam ne le vit point. Une fois parti, Theo fila dans le dortoir où Corey étudiait comme il pouvait.

L'heure qui suivit alors que les préfets étaient de ronde dans l'école se passa vite. Corey alla se coucher et Theo ne parvint pas à obtenir ce luxe alors décida de faire une douche rapide. Il alla dans la salle de bain et laissa son esprit divaguer sur les paroles de Liam et leur baiser.

Dix minutes après, la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur un Liam en meilleur forme. Il enleva sa cape en entrant dans le dortoir et se mit en pyjama. Vu que Corey dormait et qu'il était seul, il supposa que Theo devait lui en vouloir de sa fuite et qu'il devait errer dans le château en préparant une vengeance. Le sang glacé par cette idée qui lui déplaisait grandement, Liam décida d'aller se rafraîchir.

Quand Liam ouvrit la porte en se grattant les yeux fatigués par l'heure tardive qu'il devait être et en la refermant derrière lui, ses yeux ricochèrent involontairement sur une paire d'abdos à faire baver. D'abord, les joues de Liam rougirent toutes seules. Ensuite, mais doucement, il leva son regard sur le visage de cette personne devant lui mais le batteur rata un battement en découvrant qui c'était. Bien que si Liam n'avait pas été si chamboulé par les récents événements, il l'aurait déduit plus facilement avant même d'être entré dans la salle de bains. Oui, Theo Raeken se trouvait face à lui, un linge autour de sa taille comme unique vêtement.

Bien que le vert ne démontrât aucune trace de gêne sur son visage, son coeur battait à la folie. Pas qu'il soit pudique, le jeune homme avait embrassé le blond il y a moins de deux heures et avait entendu ce dernier dire à son durant sa déclaration qu'il l'aimait. Et ce quelqu'un pouvait n'être que lui. Ce genre de phrases entre rivaux de maisons, cela ne se prend pas à la légère. En partie aussi quand on parle de Liam Dunbar qui était officiellement en guerre contre lui depuis des années, les deux se détestaient publiquement et là, leur relation prenait une tournure surprenante.

Liam se sentit piégé, les mains posées sur la porte. Un silence de la tombe de Merlin tomba sur eux, ils étaient pétrifiés. Liam avait la bouche sèche et peinant à trouver ses mots alors que l'attrapeur semblait être calme malgré la drôle de situation dans laquelle les deux se trouvaient. Ce fût lui qui parla le premier:

\- Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ?

Sa voix était faible et moins arrogante que d'habitude, un son sincère. Le lion rougit directement, une main dans la nuque. L'autre aurait bien voulu se glisser sur la poignée, histoire de fuir mais sa raison et son coeur lui hurlaient de continuer ce qu'il se passait.

\- Et toi ? parvint à dire le lion de seize ans.

Un sourire malicieux naquit, le vert fit trois pas en avant tandis que ses yeux luisaient de désir tout en fixant durement les pupilles agitées de Liam.

\- Il se pourrait bien mais je ne connais pas ta réponse, elle pourrait m'aider.

Sur un coup de tête, Liam fit le grand saut. Il traversa la distance entre eux deux, lui attrapa sans hésitation la nuque de ce dernier par une main ferme et captura ses lèvres. Lissant sortir ses sentiments, Liam lui donna un baiser passionné. Theo laissa échapper un sourire par l'initiative du blond. Au moment où les mains du lion effleurèrent la peau nue de Theo, tout le reste disparut autour d'eux. Liam glissa une main dans les cheveux humides du brun en se rapprochant du vert.

Quand ils manquèrent d'air, Theo abandonna les lèvres du blond et recula vers le mur en entraînant le préfet de Gryffondor avec lui par les poignets. Collé au carrelage du mur, le vert s'attaqua au cou libre du lion, y laissant des marques rougies que Liam allait devoir cacher le lendemain s'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Les mains de Theo étaient posées possessivement sur les hanches du lion.

Leurs respirations étaient chaotiques et l'ambiance montait d'un cran, Theo aimait voir les traits de son lion quand il lui piquait des baisers dans le cou. La vue ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, Liam allait le serrer contre lui quand la porte du Miroir de Jade grinça suivie de bruits de pas, les préfèts revenaient de leur ronde.

Les deux sorciers se détâchèrent l'un de l'autre, cheveux en bataille, lèvres rouges et gonflées. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet mais Liam prit le contrôle, l'embrasa et lui murmura:

\- On reprendra ça un autre jour, compte sur moi !

Le batteur lui sourit et se hâta de quitter la salle de bains pour filer dans son lit. De son côté, Theo était toujours collé au mur, un sourire ébahi sur les lèvres. Il allait le taquiner pour les suçons dès le lendemain, il devait en avoir au moins trois visibles dans son cou. Theo passa une main sur son visage puis sur ses lèvres. Après deux mois à espérer, il ne voulait jamais oublier cette journée de toute sa vie. Désormais les journées à Poudlard ne seront plus aussi ennuyeuses, en tout cas si Liam se trouve dans les parages.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, pour moi ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire parce que je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour faire une rupture entre les deux et que Liam et Theo se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre alors j'espère que ça été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Le futur chapitre se nommera "Notre secret" et sera centré sur du Peter/Lydia que je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment.**

 **Je vous apprends que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fanfiction qui contient encore 14 chapitres, je sais c'est beaucoup !**

 **A mercredi prochain, PlumedeSorbier**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut à tous, je publie ce chapitre encore à l'avance, je sais ! Ces derniers temps, mes mercredis sont complètements surbookés et je galère à trouver du temps à publier mes histoires alors autant vous les donner à l'avance que vous faire mariner encore.**

 **S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de reviewer de temps en temps !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 19: Notre secret**

Alors que les Préfèts de cinquième étaient tous couchés, Lydia Martin travaillait, elle était sur un devoir d'Histoire, entourée de dizaine de brouillons raturés de part et d'autre. La salle était calme, excepté le griffonnement de la plume sur le papier. Peter avait voulu voler un peu seul, Lydia n'avait pas voulu s'imposer ou le contredire en vu du règlement. Et puis, le Quidditch calmait le jeune homme.

Lydia sentait la fatigue venir mais elle continua de plancher sur ses notes, elle quitta un instant la table pour aller regarder dans la bibliothèque si un des livres pourrait l'aider. Par sa petite taille et l'incroyable hauteur des murs, elle dût faire acte de magie pour atteindre le livre en question. Elle avait essayé de le faire léviter par magie mais il y avait un sort de sécurité, en même temps il était question de sorts impardonnables. Lydia tira un tabouret et s'éleva dessus, elle n'arriva à toucher que le livre du bout des doigts. Mécontente, elle se fit léviter par magie. Ses pieds glissèrent dangereusement quand elle s'éleva dans les airs.

Elle allait attraper le livre quand Peter entra dans la pièce. La sorcière surprise de son arrivée fit un mouvement en arrière, surtout quand elle vit une griffe sur le visage du brun. Ses pieds continuèrent de patiner sur la chaise. Peter réagit en quart de tour et alors que le livre tomba sur le sol, il attrapa la jeune sorcière par la taille, son dos collé contre le torse musclé du Serpentard. Lydia souffla, être étudiante pouvait avoir plus de risques que pensé !

Elle le remercia rapidement, se baissa pour prendre le livre et le tapota pour enlever la poussière.

\- Tu devrais pas dormir ?

\- Je travaille, tu ne vois pas ? Tu voles, je bosse.

\- Tu as vu l'heure, fit Peter en baillant sans gêne.

\- Non, trop concentrée par mes notes.

Peter ne manqua pas de montrer un air blasé, Lydia allait partir dans sa chambre quand une chose la retint.

\- Tu ne t'es pas contrôlé, je me trompe ?

Le loup aurait préféré qu'elle se taise, la jeune femme s'inquiétait trop. Cette protection lui procurait une drôle de sensation mais là, il voulait juste être sincère.

\- Exactement.

Lydia était étonnée qu'il ne l'envoie pas sur les roses comme à son habitude.

\- Tu fais des crises ?

\- Je dirais plus que je m'énerve pour ce que je suis, fit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je m'arrache la peau, je frappe les murs sans me muter pour autant.

\- Ta mutation n'a lieu que lors des Pleines Lunes. Pourtant on dirait une marque de griffe.

\- Un peu trop de rage ? tenta Peter.

\- Depuis quand es-tu un loup-garou ? réussit à demander la jeune Préfète-en-Chef.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions alors il lui répondit:

\- Durant le mois de juin cet été. Je voulais voler, ma famille n'énervait mais quand je suis revenu, je suis passé par le champ et on m'a attaqué.

\- Et mordu, continua la rousse.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y a avait une autre personne, j'ai pas su réagir.

La cicatrice de la rentrée s'expliquait par son attaque. Lydia était désolée, elle était heureuse que Peter s'ouvre à elle.

\- Pendant un temps, j'ai cru que j'allai mourir. J'ai usé de toute ma magie pour transplaner.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé de cela à ta famille, comprit Lydia. Comment leur avoir cacher une telle chose ?

\- Je te croyais plus maline ?

\- Explique, fût sa seule réplique.

\- Sort de dissimulation, j'ai aussi questionné ma famille sur les loups-garous pour un futur examen. Mon père a dit que c'était des sales créatures à castrer et enfermées.

Lydia était mal. Malgré leurs maisons, son frère et sa soeur ne pouvaient-ils rien faire pour lui ?

\- Tu as trouvé de quoi soigner tes blessures et tu as fait des recherches.

\- Oui, des maux de têtes, plus faim, ou viande saignante, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû être suspect pour ma famille !

\- Derek et Cora ne pouvaient pas t'aider ?

\- Je suis un serpent, ils sont mes rivaux et avec mon caractère de rustre, tu crois franchement que le contact était déjà facile ?

\- Venir leur demander de l'aide et te montrer sincère aurait pu peut-être changer la donne, fit Lydia.

\- Je suis une déception pour ma famille.

Lydia n'était pas d'accord, Peter était intelligent et robuste, Capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch et Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Ma mère est de Serdaigle, ancienne préfète et connue pour sa rubrique médicale dans la Gazette. Mon père est un lion qui était Capitaine et batteur de génie. Mon beau-père est bercé entre moldu et sorcier, il sait les mots liés à Serpentard. Ma mère a perdu sa soeur dans la guerre de 98, tué par Bellatrix. Mon père y a perdu son meilleur ami. On nous a éduqué avec une idée néfaste de ma maison. Derek a suivi le chemin de notre père.

\- Vous trainiez ensemble au début.

\- Il croyait que le choixpeau avait foiré, Derek croyait aux paroles de nos parents alors il m'a lâché. Mes parents ont cru à une blague quand la lettre est arrivée à la maison, j'étais honteux. Je reste ici à chaque Noël pour les éviter.

\- Tu avais onze ans, et Serpentard a une part de culpabilité dans la guerre certes mais tu n'allais tout de même pas ramener les Mangemorts à la vie ?

Peter sourit.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais avec le temps, je les ai détesté et c'était réciproque. Le fait que je sois devenu joueur a un peu renforcé le lien avec mon père mais comme Derek est devenu gardien comme lui, j'ai déchanté rapidement. Rien ne me ramenait au devant de la scène. J'allai pas leur dire en plus que je suis un lycanthrope.

Lydia avait plus de compréhension envers lui.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Peter sourit, les deux allèrent se coucher après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une confiance s'était installé entre eux.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Le futur chapitre se nomme "Embrasse-moi si tu peux !" et met Stiles et Derek sur le premier plan. Je vous offre un extrait pour vous faire patienter:**

 **"- T'es pas censé être intelligent, Hale ? fit Stiles sur le même ton.**

 **Pris au dépourvu, Derek tenta d'analyser les mots du poursuiveur. Ce dernier décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, il pouvait y perdre son poste dans l'équipe mais il s'en fichait. Pendant que Stiles fixait intensément le Capitaine de Quidditch des lions, Derek était obsédé par la proximité des lèvres du jeune hyperactif, leur couleur rosée et la multitude de grains de beautés qu'arboraient ses joues blanches. Cora avait-elle parlé de Stiles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il trouvait le brun mignon ? Qu'en vérité, ce n'était pas elle mais lui qui l'aimait bien ? Derek était choqué par ses propres pensées mais le pire arriva quand Stiles lui murmura confiant:**

 **\- Moi, je me dis que tu voudrais bien m'embrasser, toucher mes lèvres. "**

 **So ? Reviews please ?**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut à tous, aujourd'hui le chapitre est bien pour mercredi, enfin un peu de temps pour publier, ça fait du bien !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 20: Embrasse-moi, je sais que tu le veux !**

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla par les voix bavardes de ses camarades de dortoir. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien, excepté la température à stupéfixier un Détraqueur. Il salua Scott et les autres, s'habille en quatrième vitesse tout en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec la petite soeur de Derek. Cora avait eu des idées du même niveau de folie que lui, il se demandait comment une fille aussi drôle qu'elle pouvait être la frangine de son Capitaine.

En osant dévoiler ses secrets, il avait appris pour les sentiments de Cora envers Teddy Lupin et comptait profiter de ce coup pour l'aider à son tour. Ils étaient rentrés bras dessus bras dessous tout sourire de leur futur coup. La sorcière avait été ravie de croiser le fils de Remus sur le chemin de retour, il semblait embarrassé de la voir avec Stiles.

En quittant la Grande Salle après avoir déjeuner avec la bande, Stiles croisa Derek avec ses amis de dernière année. Ce dernier lui lança un étrange regard qui paralysa l'hyperactif brun durant une demi-seconde. Allait-il l'engueuler pour être sorti avec Cora ? Le joueur craignait franchement que ce soit le cas vu les yeux de Derek sur lui. Il avala durement sa salive et marcha tête basse vers sa classe pour son premier cours. Stiles resta perturbé par cette pensée durant toute la matinée. Chance pour lui, il ne vit pas Derek durant les intercours. Scott et Malia ne virent pas son inquiétude, il tenta de se concentrer plus sur sa prise de note mais il était instable et nerveux.

A midi, alors que Stiles se régalait sans gêne à la tablée de ses amis, arriva d'un pas décidé le jeune homme qu'il voulait éviter. Derek se pointa vers le groupe et il crut perdre connaissance quand il lui demanda de venir parler avec lui dehors de la Grande Salle. Stiles hocha de la tête maladroitement, les deux sortirent donc. Stiles jeta un air paniqué à Scott qui croisa les doigts en espérant que Derek n'allait pas le torturer. Il voulait que son frangin de coeur ait une chose avec lui.

\- Tu me veux quoi ? fit Stiles, faussement stupide.

\- Tu devines pas ?

Les deux se trouvaient dans un couloir vide l'école seuls.

\- Je savais que t'allais te fâcher sur le fait que j'étais sorti avec ta soeur, s'exclama le brun en se passant une main dans sa tignasse rebelle.

\- Oui, clairement. Je vais pas te laisser revenir prendre rendez-vous avec elle! Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue, lui apprit Derek.

\- C'est quoi dans ce cas ? tenta Stiles, mains sur les hanches.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi ma soeur me rabâche les oreilles en me parlant de toi !

Stiles nota dans sa tête que ce n'était pas vraiment un autre sujet de conversation, puisque dans un certain sens les deux étaient liés. Il grimaça, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne vers lui dès le lendemain du rendez-vous. Il allait devoir improviser désormais pour s'en sortir.

\- Elle a fait ça ? s'étonna faussement le brun avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu le savais, ne te fous pas de moi !

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment s'en sortir.

\- Je pensais pas qu'elle en ferait des tonnes.

Au moins, il était honnête. Il pensait qu'elle lui avait glissé quelques mots. Alors qu'il voulait ajouter un truc, Teddy apparut devant eux. Stiles se pinça les lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était gêné.

\- Quoi ? grogna Derek, mécontent d'être coupé en pleine discussion.

\- Dire une chose à Stiles.

Stiles comprit tout de suite, il fit signe à Derek d'attendre une minute et entraîna Teddy un peu plus loin.

\- C'est de Cora, non ?

Il rougit sur le champ, Stiles était ravi et sourit joyeusement ce que le Poufsouffle trouva bizarre.

\- Cora est une fille cool, je ne le nie pas. Elle ne m'intéresse pas en passant, on s'entend bien et c'est tout.

Teddy décompressa, il soupira même. Il lui glissa comment s'il était son petit frère:

\- Elle t'aime bien aussi.

Stiles le laissa partir pour revenir vers Derek. Il était toujours en rogne, il lui expliqua brièvement que Lupin voulait savoir s'il sortait avec Cora.

\- Et ? questionna le noiraud sourcils levés.

\- On est juste amis.

Derek secoua la tête sans rien dire, il semblait s'en contenter jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa question:

\- Pourquoi elle me parle de toi ?

\- T'es pas censé être intelligent, Hale ? dit-il sur le même ton.

Pris au dépourvu, Derek tenta d'analyser les mots du poursuiveur. Ce dernier décida de tenter pour le tout pour le tout, il pouvait y perdre son poste dans l'équipe mais il s'en fichait. Pendant que Stiles le fixait intensément, le Capitaine de Quidditch des lions était obsédé par la proximité des lèvres du jeune hyperactif, leur couleur rosée et la multitude de grains de beautés qui arboraient ses joues blanches. Cora avait-elle parlé de Stiles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le trouvait mignon ? Qu'en vérité, ce n'était pas elle mais lui qu'il l'aimait bien ? Derek était choqué par ses propres pensées mais le pire arriva quand Stiles lui murmura, confiant:

\- Moi, je me dis que tu voudrais bien m'embrasser, toucher mes lèvres.

Stiles était pétrifié intérieurement d'avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en lui disant le fin fond de ses pensées. Le silence régna un instant, l'intensité de leurs nerfs se faisaient ressentir. Les yeux du noiraud tremblaient sur la bouche puis les yeux du brun. Stiles était torturé par ce manque de réponse, il n'osait plus bouger ni respirer. Il était mort, il avait signé son arrêt de...

Une bouche se posa sur ses lèvres, Derek venait de franchir la distance entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne savait si quelqu'un pouvait les voir, Stiles accusait le choc mais répondit au baiser avec fougue. Il en avait tant rêvé, il laissa passer toutes ses émotions dedans. Il se rapprocha de Derek, une main dans sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche. Derek glissa sa main de la joue pâle aux cheveux fous du brun. Le rêve devenait réel. Jamais, il ne l'aurait pensé réel.

\- J'avais raison, sourit Stiles. Mes lèvres te plaisent pas mal, on dirait.

\- Tais-toi, fit Derek avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il semblerait qu'il soit subitement devenu addict à ses lèvres. Stiles restait à se demander où cela allait-il mener.

\- Si je revois Cora traîner vers toi...

\- Des menaces ? rigola Stiles. T'en as pas besoin, je suis seulement pour toi.

Derek sourit discrètement.

\- Les choses sont claires alors ?

Stiles hocha de la tête, il lui dit quand même:

\- J'impose quelque chose aussi.

Derek fût intrigué.

\- Personne au courant, je me ferais tuer pour avoir volé le dieu de ses dames que tu es. Je voudrais être tranquille, je veux pas que des inconnus viennent me questionner sur le pourquoi du comment.

Il pensait craindre une remarque du noiraud mais Derek dit:

\- Rien à rajouter, à mon goût.

Stiles flottait sur un petit nuage, un petit merci à Cora devait être fait.

 **So? Where are the reviews ? Votre avis ? Est-ce trop rapide à votre goût ? Dites-moi !**

 **Futur chapitre se nomme "Confrontation glacée" et les personnages de Nolan et Brett sont de retour pour le meilleur et le pire dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens. Deux extraits en cadeau pour vous faire attendre.**

 **"Voir Brett si agile et libre fit que Nolan entra dans une colère noire, il ne put plus contrôler ses nerfs et formula un sortilège d'une voix furieuse:**

 **\- Accio Balai de Brett !**

 **Soudainement, le Serpentard perdit le contrôle de son balai sans comprendre pourquoi. Surtout quand il fut attiré par le sol par une force puissante et invisible. Brett essaya de reprendre le contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers la pelouse et qu'il distingue Nolan et sa baguette dégaînée contre lui.**

 **\- Manquait plus que ça ! marmonna le batteur des verts. "**

 **" - Ouvre la bouche et je te stupéfixie avant de te laisser mariner dans le lac assez longtemps pour tu cries mentalement à en perdre la raison.**

 **Sa voix sifflait, hachait l'air. Brett esseya de ne pas trop frémir mais le sourire discret mais sadique que montrait Nolan amplifia sa peur. Il hocha de la tête en signe d'obéissance. Nolan ne relâcha pas pour autant sa baguette mais recula d'un pas, mâchoire contractée et regardait Brett de manière hautaine. "**

 **A quoi s'attendre avec ces deux petits choux? Fight, love, mystery ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	21. Chapter 21

**Comme promis, le chapitre 21 est pour vous ! Bonne lecture.**

 **Les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 21: Confrontation glacée**

Une journée environ après leur baiser, quelques heures après celui passé entre le Capitaine de Gryffondor et Stiles, Nolan débordait de colère et se sentait au bord de l'explosion tellement il se sentait trahi et mal. Il se montrait hautain envers tout le monde, sauf ses amis. Il poussait les gens dans les couloirs, les insultait si ils se révoltaient et ne se montrait peu attentif en cours en plus de ne peu manger.

Il voulait crier, pleurer à la vue de Brett mais le vert passait devant lui sans rien montrer. Aucun signe dans ses yeux ni dans son comportement montrait que le Serpentard regrettait son attitude de la veille. Nolan s'était dit au départ qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber sous son charme. Puis, de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui, il avait failli. Et après un baiser tant attendu depuis sa vision dans le Miroir du Risèd, il avait enfin vu son voeu se réaliser avant de s'effondrer en moins de deux. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, la solution était toute trouvée.

Les cours finis, Nolan avait peu de devoirs donc il ramena ses affaires à son dortoir avant de redescendre aussitôt faire un peu de Quidditch. Liam avait tenté de savoir où il allait mais ce denier préféra lui sortir un mensonge comme quoi il allait lire à la bibliothèque. C'était sorti tout seul et pourtant, Liam le croyait. Le blond avait plus envie de remonter à son appartement que de rester bouquiner, quelqu'un lui manquait trop.

Nolan quitta le château, les pieds traînants sur le sol. Peu de gens se trouvaient dehors, le froid les avait convaincus de rester dedans au chaud. Nolan se fichait de la température, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer, observa le lac où avait eu lieu le baiser.

Le coeur déchiré, il reprit sa route. La porte qui amenait aux vestiaires était grande ouverte, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il déglutit douloureusement et jeta un vif coup d'oeil à la personne venue avant lui. Nolan escalada quelques escaliers et vit pendant une poignée de secondes derrière une poutre un jeune homme voler avec aisance. Une silhouette que Nolan pouvait reconnaitre entre mille, Brett en personne. Juste en le voyant, Nolan se remit à serrer les poings.

Il détala les marches en ruminant, sortit sa baguette de sa cape et la serra durement en entrant sur le terrain. Ses pieds écrasaient méchamment le gazon en s'imaginant piétiner le visage de Brett sous ses pieds. Le vert était sûrement dans la lune puisqu'il ne remarqua pas la venue violente de Nolan sur la pelouse.

Brett se cramponnait rageusement à son balai. Si Nolan pensait être le seul en colère, il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Le serpent était nerveux et s'en voulait. Il avait essayé d'ignorer le comportement froid de Nolan durant la journée mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son coeur s'enfonçait encore plus dans sa poitrine. La douleur était insupportable à la longue. Il était fautif et pour une fois, il remettait en question ses actes.

Voir Brett si agile et libre fit que Nolan entra dans une colère noire, il ne put plus contrôler ses nerfs et formula un sortilège d'une voix furieuse:

\- Accio Balai de Brett !

Soudainement, le jeune Serpentard perdit le contrôle de son balai sans comprendre pourquoi. Surtout quand il fût attiré par le sol par une force puissante et invisible. Brett essaya de reprendre le contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers la pelouse et qu'il distingue Nolan et sa baguette dégainée contre lui.

\- Manquait plus que ça, marmonna le batteur des verts.

Il fut obligé de laisser son balai suivre l'ordre donné par Nolan. Brett était irrité mais ses émotions prirent une autre tournure quand il posa pieds à terre. Devant lui, le batteur des lions explosait complètement de rage, agité. Ses yeux étaient noirs de haine, son visage crispé par une myriade d'émotions que Nolan ne canalysait pas et ses ongles étaient plantés dans la paume de ses mains.

Le gentil Nolan avait disparu, Brett sentait une brise froide l'entourer en lui faisait face. C'était une douche froide. Jamais, il aurait cru avoir peur de Holloway de sa vie et pourtant. Il aurait pu ressembler à un serpent. Non, Nolan ne devait pas être mauvais. Pas à cause de lui, il ne le voulait pas.

Le silence régna durant leur échange visuel. Nolan marcha pas à pas en direction de Brett, tête haute. Brett aurait pu attraper en un geste la baguette du lion mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il laissa Nolan le pointer dangereusement, il pointait sa gorge sans merci. Le serpent ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé par Nolan:

\- Ouvre la bouche et je te stupéfixie avant de te laisser mariner dans le lac assez longtemps pour que tu cries mentalement à en perdre la raison.

Sa voix sifflait, hachait l'air. Brett tenta de ne pas frémir mais le sourire discret et sadique de Nolan amplifia sa peur. Il hocha de la tête en signe d'obéissance. Nolan ne relâcha pas sa baguette pour autant mais recula d'un pas, un regard hautain.

\- Tu croyais t'en sortir comment après m'avoir foutu un tel coup ? Monsieur me drague à la bibliothèque comme de rien, me dit que je n'ose pas l'embrasser et moi, je le fais, je saute le pas. Mais toi, tel le con arrogant que tu es, tu te jouais de moi. Tu voulais juste ajouter une personne à ton tableau de chasse, t'as pu mettre mon nom à ta liste de coeurs brisés ?

Brett avait le coeur brisé par ses mots.

\- Combien ? Dis-moi que je suis juste un parmi les autres? Qui sera ta prochaine victime ?

Brett ne supporta plus et brisa le silence:

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochain.

\- Quoi?

Nolan était perturbé. Le serpent fit un pas en avant.

\- Plus de coeur brisé. Parce que tu sais quoi, Nolan, c'est moi qui en ai un aujourd'hui!

\- Tu te fous carrément de moi ? Toi ? Tu les brises autant que je vais à la bibliothèque. Quotidiennement.

Nolan avait rougi lorsque Brett l'avait nommé par son prénom.

\- L'année dernière, oui, je peux te le concéder. Mais t'es tout de même pas assez aveugle pour remarquer qu'il n'y a que toi que j'ai cherché à séduire cette année ?

Le batteur avait voulu lui plaire, le séduire. Nolan avait les joues écarlates, sa baguette tremblait avant de descendre le long de sa jambe. Doutant, le lion lui demanda:

\- Alors pourquoi se comporter comme un idiot de pire condition ? Si je te plais autant, t'avais qu'à mettre au feu ta sale fierté et venir me parler !

Oui, fichue fierté ! Brett sourit, cela ravit Nolan.

\- Un serpent aime toujours sa fierté mais je suis justement en train de la brûler en ce moment puisque je te parle franchement.

\- Ce matin, j'ai cru rêver quand je t'ai entendu parler avec Raeken.

Brett blêmit, il avait donc entendu.

\- Il te disait que tu étais tourmenté ces derniers temps, que tu devrais arrêter de jouer de peur de tomber vraiment amoureux, continua Nolan. Arrête ta comédie, je veux la vérité, la pure et dure.

Brett baissa les yeux puis prit la main de Nolan, la glissa dans la sienne et la serra avec force.

\- Tu me plais, tellement que j'en ai peur ! T'es unique en ton genre et surtout pour voir sous mon apparence de con arrogant, sortit de but en blanc le serpent.

Nolan était choqué, son coeur tambourinait à la folie, son cerveau tentait d'assimiler les paroles du vert. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Brett qui était soulagé de la réaction du Gryffondor. Il serra Nolan contre lui, ses mains dans son dos, front contre front. Le batteur des lions passa ses doigts dans les cheveux rebelles du Serpentard.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient ce baiser passionné, des flocons tombèrent du ciel. La brise les emporte et ils se posèrent sur leurs chevelures brunes. Brett ne pouvait pas nier que ces petits points blancs sur les mèches de Nolan le rendait encore plus attirant.

\- Qu'entre nous ? souffla Nolan.

\- Qu'entre nous, fit Brett sur un ton évident.

Les deux reprirent leur baiser alors que la neige tombait à côté d'eux.

 **Voilà pour ce mercredi, enfin le Brolan avance et en bien cette fois. Donne-moi votre avis. Le chapitre qui va suivre se nomme "Second match" et comme à mon habitude, je vous offre deux petits extraits pour attendre la semaine prochaine.**

 **"Le match débuta grandement, les serpents prenaient les choses ne main et les Poufsouffles eurent de la peine à suivre. La maison Serpentard gagnait 50 à 10 pour le moment et le vif ne se montrait pas encore. Liam voyait toute l'énergie qu'usait Theo pour le trouver. Il ne cessait d'observer l'attrapeur. Le préfet s'agrippa à son balai comme à sa vie, son adversaire n'était pas aussi déterminé que lui. Un peu plus loin, Brett batte en main envoyait loin les cognards. Nolan matait discrètement les muscles saillants du batteur. "**

 **"- Il s'est passé un truc que tu ne m'as pas dit ?**

 **Nolan fut étonné que Liam aille directement au but. Il rougit doucement et se tritura les doigts, ne savant pas quoi dire et surtout si déballer la vérité à Liam était une bonne idée. Le batteur lui fournit une réponse:**

 **\- Moi aussi, je te n'ai pas tout dit.**

 **Nolan écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Il s'approcha de son ami et chuchota:**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ? "**

 **Voilà alors à mercredi prochain !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	22. Chapter 22

**Voilà pour vous cet énième chapitre, j'espère que ce dernier va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 22: Second match**

Une semaine se passa sans pas trop de soucis, même plutôt calmement. Nolan et Liam se montraient plus souriants et sympas que ces deux dernières semaines. En cause, uniquement deux serpents qui eux n'avaient peu changer leurs petites habitudes: quelques tiques, toujours aussi ambitieux, un moqueur et provocateur. Bien qu'ils ne montraient rien de particulier les uns envers les autres, les deux surprenants duos se risquaient quelques regards dans la Grande Salle ou durant les cours.

Le fait que Mason partageait tous leurs cours les empêchait de le faire plus souvent, surtout qu'il était voisin de table de Liam et que sans qu'il le sache, Mason avait été mis au courant par Corey des révélations faites par le blond après son soir de retenue aux cachots. Heureusement pour le lion, personne ne savait que le préfet avait été présent à ce moment et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face dans la salle de bains de leur appartement. Personne ne savait non plus que Brett et Nolan s'étaient engueulés avant de finir par s'embrasser fougueusement sur le terrain de Quidditch.

En parlant de ce sport, le second match allait bientôt commencer. L'équipe des verts affrontait les Poufsouffles. Toute l'école se rendait en ce moment vers le stade, emmitouflés dans de chauds manteaux. La neige s'était définitivement installée dans le paysage écossais. C'était donc dans des conditions climatiques glaciales qu'une bande constituée de Mason, Corey, Liam et Nolan se dirigèrent vers le stade.

Les quatre sorciers prirent place dans les tribunes. Bien entendu, Nolan et Liam avaient d'autres raisons pour venir voir ce match. Liam avait l'habitude de venir soutenir sa petite-amie mais là, c'était différent. Il était venu pour une autre personne. Il allait soutenir secrètement pour la première fois sa maison rivale mais si c'était Theo qui faisait gagner son équipe, il promit de lui faire un petit sourire avant de le rejoindre quelque part pour fêter sa victoire.

Nolan et Liam étaient à côtés alors que les autres se trouvaient au-dessus d'eux. Les deux premiers étaient nerveux de se trouver à mentir aux autres mais leurs chers et tendres - ainsi qu'eux en partie - avaient été clair sur le fait de rester secrets. Ils partageaient un secret identique et un allié dans la place serait la bienvenue.

Les verts se préparaient avec sérieux. Teddy, capitaine de Poufsouffle, venait de quitter Cora pour aller motiver sa team. Il était venu lui parler après la conversation avec Stiles. Même si la saison des coeurs était plus le printemps, cette fin d'automne agissait comme un cupidon sur Poudlard. Les verts eurent un serment de la part de Peter Hale, sur un ton plus calme que d'habitude mais il était clair que l'échec ne devait pas leur arriver. Peter entendit le sifflet de Bibine et tous s'élevèrent dans les airs à vive allure sous les cris de la foule.

Le match débuta grandement, les verts prenaient les choses en main et les Poufsouffles eurent de la peine à suivre. La maison de Serpentard gagnait avec 50 à 10 pour le moment, le vif ne se montrait pas encore mais Liam voyait toute la force qu'usait Theo pour rechercher la petite balle volante. Le batteur des lions en cessait de regarder le jeune attrapeur des verts. Un peu plus loin, Brett était armé de sa batte et envoyait loin les cognards. Ses cheveux flottaient dans les airs à chaque coup d'envoyé vers ses adversaires. Nolan matait discrètement les muscles saillants du batteur des verts.

A un moment, le vif apparut enfin et l'action débuta. Theo fonça tout de suite en direction du vif, se faufilant entre les joueurs et ne quitta plus des yeux la balle. Le vif se montra tenace, le deuxième attrapeur se mit en chasse et se frotta rageusement à Theo. Brett le vit et envoya violemment un cognard pour éloinger le blaireau. Liam serra les dents, Brett allait-il blesser le préfet des verts ? Theo vit arriver la balle et s'abaissa au bon moment pour poursuivre le vif alors que l'autre attrapeur fut chahuté par le passage du cognard. Theo volait à vitesse folle vers les tribunes. Celles où étaient Liam et Nolan.

Alors que le châtain s'y approchait, un batteur de Poufsouffle envoya sa balle vers Theo. Ce dernier était obnubilé par le vif que ce furent les cris de Brett qui lui fit comprendre qu'une balle folle l'avait comme cible. Brett arriva vers lui et éjecta la balle, Theo le remercia d'un sourire et continua sa chasse. Tout cela venait de se passer sous les yeux des deux lions. Les deux avaient les poings serrés, personne n'y verrait rien parce que tout le monde croirait qu'ils voulaient démolir les serpents. Pas au contraire que les deux verts arrêtent de se mettre en danger et faire gagner leur maison.

\- No ? fit Liam, un peu suspicieux.

Le batteur sursauta au murmure de son ami, ce dernier le regardait de manière mystérieuse et intriguée. Nolan fronça les sourcils tandis que les autres criaient des slogans autour d'eux.

\- Quoi Liam ?

Le blond s'approcha de Nolan après avoir regardé vivement derrière lui si Mason et Corey faisaient attention é eux. Quand il eut sa réponse, Liam revint sur son camarade de Gryffondor.

\- Il s'est passé un truc que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

Nolan fût étonné que Liam aille directement au but. Il rougit doucement et se tritura les doigts, ne sachant quoi dire et surtout si tout déballer la vérité à Liam était une bonne idée. Le batteur lui fournit une réponse:

\- Moi aussi, je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Nolan écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Il s'approcha encore plus de son ami, chuchotant:

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, sortit Liam. Tu me prends pour qui? Mais toi, d'abord !

\- Il y a environ une semaine, le matin avant les cours, je suis sorti me balader vers le lac.

\- Il était là, comprit Liam.

\- Ouais mais au départ, c'était parti sur une dispute et le sujet de la bibliothèque est arrivé. On s'est disputé encore plus et il m'a dit que si j'avais autant de courage que ça je l'aurais déjà embrassé.

\- Tu l'as fait? souffla Liam.

Le regard gêné de son ami suffit au blond.

\- Peu de temps avant, on s'était retrouvé coincés dans les vestiaires et là, aussi, on s'était crier dessus mais en moins violent. Mais le pire, Liam, c'est qu'après le baiser du lac, il a fait le con en sortant des phrases débiles et je me suis barré.

\- Tu me dis pas tout, non ?

\- J'étais furax au début de la semaine, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais, sauf dès le lendemain soir, t'étais de bonne humeur. Et surtout beaucoup plus cordial avec nous.

\- J'étais pas si haineux !

\- Que si ! Dis-moi la suite !

\- C'était parce que j'ai confronté Brett, expliqua Nolan.

\- T'es content de t'être disputé avec lui ? Il est où le sens ?

\- Au départ, je voulais voler un peu sauf qu'il était déjà là. J'ai jeté un sort à son balai pour qu'il descende vers moi. Je te mens pas quand je te dis qu'il me craignait un peu. Je pointais sa gorge avec ma baguette en même temps. Je voulais juste lui dire à tel point j'avais mal par sa faute.

\- Il n'a pas riposté ?

\- Pas vraiment, il a sorti comme quoi je lui plaisais tellement qu'il en avait peur. Qu'il n'y aurait plus de brisage de coeur vu que c'était lui qui en avait un brisé.

\- Sauf que là, je suppose que son coeur est en parfaite santé ? rigola Liam.

\- On s'est encore embrassés et on a décidé que cela reste entre nous.

\- Entre nous trois, taquina Liam. Je suis content pour toi.

\- Yep, Mais à toi, mon pote, je n'oublie pas, ricana Nolan.

\- Faut que je me souvienne par quoi commencer ? Mettre de côté les détails mineurs et tout...

\- Les détails, c'est la base !

\- Chut ! Si je te les sors, je ne finirais pas avant demain soir. Alors... Au cours de divination, on s'est battu.

\- T'avais une sacrée gueule après, ironisa Nolan.

\- Nos tirages présumaient bien la vie de l'autre et ses sentiments mais aucun ne l'assumait et on s'est fâché. Les coups sont partis tous seuls et la prof nous a foutu une colle. Ce soir-là, il a fini par me dire que ce que j'avais dit était vrai.

\- Il a fait le premier pas, s'étonna Nolan.

\- On s'est embrassé, je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel truc. Mais je me suis barré des cachots juste après.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas être infidèle comme Romero alors je suis monté rompre avec elle. Je lui ai dit que j'aimais une autre personne sans savoir qu'il se trouvait juste derrière notre entrée. Romero était en larmes et je me fichais. Je suis allé dans mon dortoir avant que je sorte pour prendre l'air, pour calmer mes nerfs. A mon retour, je suis allé dans la salle de bains...

\- Non, fit le batteur, une main sur la bouche.

\- Il avait un linge autour de la taille, rit Liam.

\- Quelle flippée j'aurai eue...

\- J'étais flippé, il me regardait avec de ces yeux ! On s'est embrassé encore une fois, c'était chaud mais on a été coupé par l'arrivée de Caspian et la préfète de Serpentard. Voilà le commencement!

\- Donc on va devoir faire semblant de faire la gueule si Serpentard gagne, murmura Nolan.

\- Ils vont gagner, sourit Liam.

\- Bien sûr, rit Nolan à son tour. Regarde-le, il est à deux... voilà ton ex s'est fait dépassé, déclara Nolan alors que les gens autour d'eux étaient attristés par la victoire des verts.

Theo serrait avec joie le vif et hurlait avec le reste de son équipe, Brett le rejoint. Liam fit un petit sourire comme promis à Theo, il remarqua aussitôt que le préfet le lui rendit avec fierté.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se sont parlés de ça, fit Nolan.

\- Aucune idée, les serpents aiment les secrets.

\- Ils adorent aussi les dévoiler, rétorqua le brun.

\- A eux de le faire, si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, répondit Liam en descendant avec Nolan. Tu comptes le rejoindre ?

\- Je lui avais donné un point de rendez-vous ver le lac, et toi ?

\- On va se croiser aux dortoirs.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va s'y ruer, rigola Nolan. En fait, Mason et Corey, ils sont où ?

\- Pas derrière, sûrement dans la foule.

Nolan s'arrêta au niveau du lac, Liam le laissa attendre Brett et dix minutes plus tard, le batteur arriva sourire aux lèvres. Le serpent se jeta sur ses lèvres sans hésiter.

\- Bravo, lui glissa Nolan.

\- Merci d'être venu.

Nolan reposa ses lèvres sur celles du serpent avec passion. Cinq minutes après, Liam se trouvait seul dans l'appartement couché de travers sur son lit les yeux clos et le coeur battant doucement dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'entendit pas Theo entrer dans la pièce. L'attrapeur se mit à genoux et embrassa les cheveux de Liam. Ce dernier sursauta avant d'éclater de rire en découvrant le visage de Theo au-dessus de sa tête. Le visage de Theo était radieux, ses cheveux en pétards et humides lui tombaient devant les yeux. Liam resta sur le dos et lui dit:

\- Fier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une victoire pour Serpentard en moins d'une heure, bien sûr !

\- C'est bizarre de regarder les serpents jouer d'un oeil différent alors que d'hab, je voulais tout sauf votre victoire, s'étonna Liam avec rictus.

\- Début à tout, se moqua Theo en se relevant.

Liam quitta son lit pour se mettre devant Theo, glissa une main sur le pull du jeune homme.

\- Tes potes ne se demandent pas où tu es passé ?

\- Ils se fichent complètement, la plupart sont bourrés. Ils se sont tous barrés à différents endroits. Je te parle pas de Talbot et Hale, les premiers à quitter le vestiaire étonnamment.

Liam se pinça les lèvres au nom de l'amant de Nolan, Theo l'attrapa par le bras et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bains. Porte fermée, le jeune attrapeur aux cheveux châtains chuchota à l'oreille de Liam:

\- On va enfin pouvoir reprendre ce qu'on a pas pu finir la dernière fois !

Depuis le soir de sa rupture avec la préfète, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Le soir, soit en un était en ronde, soit les deux étaient là mais il restait un autre préfet dans la chambre. C'en était frustrant pour eux.

 **Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Comment avez-vous trouvé ces révélations ? Ils se sont enfin dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment ses retrouvailles après le match ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à tous, voici le 23ème chapitre de cette fic. Merci aux lecteurs silencieux, aux favoris et followers.**

 **Chapitre 23: Soutien**

Fin novembre, peu de jours avant début décembre, les examens de fin de semestre rythmaient le quotidien des étudiants qui se trouvaient avec peu de temps libre. Tous passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle, les salles de cours et leurs dortoirs.

Les septièmes années étant les plus concernés par cette période d'études, ils monopolisaient les grimoires et les rayons de bibliothèque. C'est pour cette raison que Peter ne s'était pas pointé là-bas depuis le début de la semaine d'examens de fin de semestre. Le loup avait préféré rester au calme et tranquille dans l'appartement des Préfèts-en-Chef. A l'exception de Lydia Martin, personne ne viendrait déranger le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Et puis si la jeune sorcière venait lui parler, le loup-garou brun savait clairement que ce serait pour les examens, un avancement sur ses recherches mais pas pour l'embêter.

Justement, en glissant un regard vers la porte, l'étudiant pouvait voir sa collègue de travail tournait en rond en récitant les yeux fermé une liste de sortilèges pour son examen du lendemain. Peter était avec la sorcière pour les cours de Sortilèges, cet examen avait une grande importance pour toutes personnes souhaitant travailler comme Auror. C'était exactement ce que voulait faire Peter, malgré le fait d'avoir subi la morsure. Lydia et lui avaient parlé une fois de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard et le lycanthrope avait été surpris d'apprendre que la rousse hésitait entre journaliste et médicomage. Il l'aurait plus pensée en professeur à Poudlard vu son admiration sans bornes pour la Directrice Minerva McGonagall.

Lydia arrêta de tourner en rond et entra sans toquer dans la chambre de Peter de toute manière la voyait venir vers lui. Il avait enlevé le sort sur sa porte après que son secret avait été révélé à Lydia. La jeune sorcière rousse s'avança gentiment vers Peter et lui demanda franchement:

\- On peut faire un deal ?

Peter était étonné de la question, il haussa les épaules.

\- Ca dépend de quoi ?

Lydia lui montra son livre en premier puis son grimoire de potins caché derrière le bouquin de sortilèges.

\- Je sais que tu as de la peine pour certains sorts, je me propose de t'aider pour cette branche. Mais tu me rends service en ce qui est des potions de niveau avancée. Rogue n'a jamais répondu à aucune de mes questions en cours et je me trouve avec des blancs sur deux ou trois potions qui pourraient tomber pour mon examen de pratique. C'est dans trois jours.

Peter haussa les sourcils en voyant Lydia attendre nerveusement sa réponse. Que la sorcière de Serdaigle lui demanda de l'aider pour les cours lui semblait vraiment peu probable, il était vraiment étonné. Mais après tout, un petit coup de main ne ferait de mal à personne. Il hocha de la tête et lui dit:

\- D'abord, on bosse sur les sortilèges et après, tu me passes tes notes de cours et on parle de potions.

\- Parfait, viens avec moi, fit la jeune femme.

\- On va où ? questionna Peter en se levant.

Lydia soupira et lui pointa la salle commune.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va travailler des sorts dans ta chambre, on manque d'espace.

\- Attends, tu veux qu'on fasse les sorts pour de vrai, s'écria Peter en ne s'attenant pas ça de la part de Lydia.

\- Bah, tu sais, la salle commune est grande et on pourra plus facilement comme dans un vrai duel.

Vu la tête que tirait le sorcier, la jeune femme osa rajouter sur un ton faussement moqueur:

\- Tu t'attendais à ce que je te fasse uniquement la lecture ? Avec Martin, quand on bosse, on le fait comme il faut et on répète jusqu'à ce que ça rentre.

\- Je vois...

Peter suivit la sorcière dans la salle commune et sortit sa baguette de sa cape. Il enleva le vêtement noir qu'il posa sur une chaise et fixa avec attention sa partenaire de travail. Celle-ci portait sa jupe noire, sa chemise blanche avec manches retroussés aux coudes, sa cravate toujours accrochée à sou con. Ses cheveux blond vénitien étaient coiffés en couronne de tresses sur sa tête avec uniquement quelques mèches encadrants son visage pâle. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de son adversaire du moment. Peter se réveilla de sa rêverie, marmonnant intérieurement s'être déconnecté à trop regarder son homologue. Il ajusta la position de sa baguette et se prépara à jeter le premier sort.

\- On va commencer par un exercice facile. On fait appel à nos anciens cours de sixième année, tous les sorts appris peuvent être utilisés. Je précise bien entendu que tous les sorts impardonnables sont interdits.

Peter éclata de rire, Lydia le rabroua du regard et les deux se fixèrent intensément. Elle fit un léger hochement de tête, trois secondes et il pourra lancer son premier sort.

\- Impédimenta !

Ce fut le sort de Peter visant à faire tomber Lydia.

\- Flipendo !

Lydia voulut pétrifier son adversaire. Les deux sorts se ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre, annulant leurs objectifs. Lydia rejeta aussitôt un autre sort:

. Mutismus.

Elle voulait le faire bagayer. Peter l'esquiva avec aisance ce qui irrita sa camarade de travail.

\- Portus, fit-il.

\- Protego !

\- Silencio !

\- Incendio, cria Lydia.

Une flamme orange jaillit de sa baguette, Peter saisit un livre et se protéga le visage avec. Le livre commença à prendre feu, il lâcha aussitôt le bouquin et jeta un Finite pour que les flammes s'arrêtent. Lydia, une mèche rebelle devant les yeux, était rouge et essoufflée de leur duel enfin qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin. Peter jeta un coup d'oeil à la sorcière, celle-ci semblait surprise de son propre combat. Le coeur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle rangea sa baguette en tremblant un peu des mains. Peter s'approcha doucement de la Préfpte-en-Chef et lui demanda d'une voix calme:

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je viens carrément de perdre le contrôle, j'aurai pu te brûler à vif, s'écria Lydia.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit Peter en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Parce que tu as chopé un livre avec ta vitesse surnaturelle, se plaignit la sorcière rousse en pointant la couverture à moitié cramée du grimoire. Imagine ton visage en flamme !

\- Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose à ma tête actuelle, répliqua Peter.

Elle releva la tête en cachant mal son sourire. Peter la voyait rire discrètement, il était rassuré mais il questionna quand même sur sa perte de contrôle:

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à gérer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement la pression des examens, Noël avec ma famille, mes recherches sur la lycanthropie...

La liste d'énumération toucha le jeune homme, il ne pensait pas que son était touchait autant la sorcière. Il fronça les sourcils, laissa son instinct de loup le guider. Il écouta le coeur de la jeune femme, était rapide et agité. Lydia finit par trouver son calme, balbutia des excuses sur la violence de ses sorts. Elle se détacha de Peter et déclara d'une voix moins assurée:

\- Je vais aller chercher mes notes de cours de Potions, je reviens.

Peter ne lui répondit pas, trop dans ses pensées. Il s'assit sur le sofa devant lui, glissa une main dans sa nuque. Lydia se montrait gentille, attachante, serviable, honnête avec lui. Elle seule se comportait ainsi envers le jeune homme, elle avait débarquée dans sa vie d'une façon plutôt banale lors de la première rencontre, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Cela s'était passé en première année, le seul cours qu'ils partageaient était la métamorphose. Elle était pleine de volonté, elle aurait presque pu faire de l'ombre à Hermione Granger. On leur avait demandé de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Elle avait réussi tout de suite, Peter l'avait fait aussi.

Par la suite, en deuxième, ils avaient cours de botanique et astronomie. En troisième, il ne partageait que des runes avec elle. En quatrième année, les runes et l'histoire de la Magie étaient les cours qu'ils avaient un commun. En cinquième, c'était runes. En sixième, aucune branche et maintenant, c'étaient runes, botanique et une autre branche. Durant ces cours, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvé à côté mais il était arrivé qu'ils échangent de temps en temps en salut rapide de la tête.

Quand Lydia revint en salle commune, ses cheveux étaient détachés et cherchait activement quelque chose dans ses notes de cours. Peter devina qu'elle ne stressait pas seulement pour des trucs scolaires. Il quitta le canapé et vint vers elle. Lydia leva les yeux de ses feuilles au moment précis où le loup-garou était pile devant elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres, fit un timide sourire et lui montra une feuille de notes.

\- Tu arriverais à m'aider pour celle-ci ? Et éviter la pratique... vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois minutes ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit le jeune sorcier.

Elle était à moitié soulagée, s'installa sur le fauteuil derrière elle alors que son homologue lisait ses notes.

\- Vous les avez les trois en pratique?

\- oui mais les seules que je peine c'est la loi de Golpalott et le filtre de Mort Vivante.

\- Pour la dernière, c'est un somnifère. Pour la première plante, regarde l'état de la tige et pour la seconde, la fleur de citronnelle est l'unique à prendre. Ils vont vous mettre des différentes armoises pour vous tromper. Pour la loi, la vie du sorcier et ses découvertes sont super importantes.

Il voulait vraiment l'aider, elle était surprise. Il se montrait plus poli et gentil envers elle. Elle l'observa discrètement mais elle fût découverte par le lycanthrope qui sentait le regard de la sorcière sur son dos. Elle rougit tout de suite, Peter entendait les battements de la rouquine. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre ses feuilles, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune sorcière. Elle était sous le choc, il avait brisé la distance entre eux. En douceur, avec un peu de confiance, elle monta ses mains vers les cheveux du jeune élève de la maison Serpentard. Elle le sentit alors que la jeune rousse se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, la rousse eut un sentiment de crainte qui fit sourire le loup. Non, il ne l'avait pas embrassé juste pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un baiser, c'est bien plus autant que pour toi que pour moi. Elle se sentait rassurée.

\- Tu m'aimes malgré ma lycanthropie, fit Peter.

\- Oui, je ne vois pas craindre en toi.

\- T'es trop intelligente pour que je te fasse du mal, je saurais tout de suite comment me calmer.

\- Je suis ton ancre, comprit la sorcière, étonnée.

\- On dirait bien que oui.

Lydia reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Peter, comblée par la tournure des événements. Ce sera leur deuxième secret désormais.

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, vous avez assisté à la naissance d'un nouveau couple. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le prochain se nomme "Tu es le feu". Je vous offre un extrait en attendant:**

 **"Liam avait de la peine à trouver les mots, il ne souhaitait pas blesser le jeune homme mais il voulait lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui.**

 **\- Mais ? coupa Theo, prenant pas en compte le début du discours du batteur de la maison des lions.**

 **\- Mais t'es pas non plus le gars parfait! Comme personne, personne n'est parfait mais tu n'es pas non plus quelqu'un de poli, de serviable et de souriant. Tu regardes les autres comme si tu les dominais, tu méprises les plus faibles, tu es ambitieux et malicieux. Tu cherches à tirer profit de chaque situation. Je voudrais t'arracher ton sourire arrogant parfois.**

 **\- Si tu me trouves des défauts, sache tu en as aussi, s'exclama Theo en pointant subitement le jeune étudiant. Tu es le typique idiot courageux et aimable lion. Celui qui croit qu'avec des blagues et des amis, on transforme l'enfer en paradis. Qui croit que tout est rose. Vous vous croyez tous des héros par le passif de votre maison. Si nous, les serpents critiquent les autres, les lions ont fondé des rumeurs et ont poussées les deux autres maisons à nous craindre et nous détester. Pas tous ont suivi Grindelwald ou Voldemort ! Mes parents, par exemple, étaient contre le retour de Tu-sais-qui, étaient parmi les rares Serpentards à croire en Harry Potter, Liam ! "**

 **A mercredi prochain**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut à tous, nouveau chapitre pour vous !**

 **Chapitre 24: Tu es le feu**

Les préfets avaient encore plus de travail que les autres, Hayden Romero n'avait pas attendu un mois avant de jeter son dévolu sur une autre personne et les autres faisaient parfaitement régné l'ordre et bossaient beaucoup. La plupart partaient bosser à la bibliothèque alors c'était le moment parfait pour Theo et Liam pour se retrouver uniquement les deux au loft sans être entouré de leurs collègues. Liam passait parfois voir Mason, Corey et Nolan mais ce dernier passait en coup de vent. Liam savait très bien qui il allait voir, ils continuaient de garder le secret entre eux.

Le blond était assis sur son lit, nerveux. Il tournait durement chaque page de son livre, lèvres pincées. Il n'entendit pas l'attrapeur des verts entrer dans le dortoir. Il lui tenait dos et était trop concentré pour sentir sa présence. Quand il sentit le matelas se déformer sous un autre poids, il comprit. Liam tenta de rester fixé sur ses feuilles mais les lèvres de Theo se posèrent sur sa nuque.

\- Tu regrettes ? Tu as honte de moi ? sortit froidement Liam.

C'était sorti, tant pis. Liam avait besoin de le dire. Theo se posa devant le blond, cravate détachée. Il l'observait avec sérieux.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela? Non !

\- Fais l'idiot, vas-y, s'emporta Liam.

Il se tourna vers le vert, Theo sut qu'il avait fait une connerie.

\- Tu dragues tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi,Theo. Tu m'avais fait comprendre que j'étais plus que du flirt. Je ne vais pas rester à te voir draguer ailleurs. Cette fille de Serpentard, elle avait l'air d'apprécier d'être collé à toi. Une sangsue, tu disais rien ! Tu lui faisais des blagues, tu lui a dit que tu la trouves mignonne, bordel ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai vécu avec Hayden.

\- Tu m'espionnes où je rêve, ne me compares pas à Romero, je suis tout sauf une cinglée !

Liam le fusilla du regard, s'écarta du Serpentard. Theo dit:

\- On a choisi de ne pas se montrer pour la tranquillité et ne pas se faire lyncher par les autres. Garder mon côté séducteur était la chose la plus naturelle pour qu'on ne commence pas à se poser des questions, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Je me suis emporté mais te voir avec elle...

Theo attira Liam vers lui. Liam déposa sa tête contre le torse de Theo en allongeant ses jambes sur le lit.

\- T'étais obligé de le faire avec tant de naturel ? Aussi lourdement ?

\- Franchement, tu crois que je te mens ? se fâcha Theo.

Il quitte Liam et se leva du lit. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non. Je crois en toi. Je voudrais juste que tu le fasses de manière à ce que je sache que c'est une couverture. Sers-toi de ton côté briseur de coeurs et coureurs de jupons sans me regarder avec autant de dédain !

\- Donc pour toi, je suis qu'un énième connard de Serpentard, je me trompe ? Je brise des coeurs et drague de gauche à droite.

Il fit la moue.

\- Tu ne l'es pas. Tu me rends fou, je voudrais pouvoir te dire que tu es une personne génaile mais...

Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

\- Mais ? coupa Theo.

\- Mais tu n'es pas non plus le gars parfait ! Comme personne en fait. Tu regardes les autres comme des moins que rien, tu méprises les gens et tire profit de chaque situation. Je voudrais t'arracher ton sourire arrogant parfois !

\- Si tu me trouves des défauts, tu en as aussi. Typique idiot courageux et aimable lion. Qui croit qu'avec des blagues et des amis on fait de l'enfer un paradis. Qui croit que tout est rose. Vous vous croyez tous héros par le passif de votre maison. Si nous, Serpentard, on critique les autres, les lions ont fondés des rumeurs et ont poussés les autres à nous craindre. Pas tous ont suivi Grindelwald ou Voldemort! Mes parents, par exemple, étaient contre le retour de Tu-sais-qui. Ils étaient parmi les rares à croire en Harry Potter dans ma maison, Liam !

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, poings serrés. Alors que Liam voulait répliquer, ils entendirent des voix masculines. Elles se rapprochaient du dortoir. En un regard, Theo saisit la main de Liam et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, le blond était surpris qu'il ne le laisse pas en plan. Liam obtempéra et ils s'enfermèrent dans la pièce.

Dans la pénombre de la salle, Theo pouvait sentir la présence de Liam dans son dos. Le blond fit un pas vers l'attrapeur pour se coller à lui. Le châtain se mit face à Liam, alluma sa baguette en un mouvement. L'éclairage était faible, il pouvait voir le jeune homme en face de lui se retenir de rire. Theo répondit pas un léger rictus, il savait que cela attirait Liam. Ce dernier allait se pencher vers ses lèvres quand Corey demanda:

\- Liam, c'est toi dans la salle de bains ? Tu viens avec nous ?

Il avait prévenu la bande qu'il serait au loft toute la journée. Les deux étaient sur les nerfs de se faire prendre. Liam se décolla un peu de Theo.

\- Désolé, je dois encore travailler un peu. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Vous allez où?

\- Caspian nous a proposé un tour à Pré-au-lard, une bièreaubeurre et bosser avec les autres.

\- Je viens dans trente minutes, environ.

Caspian et Corey quittèrent le dortoir, laissant Theo et Liam relâcher la pression. Le vert alluma les lumières de la salle de bains, la première chose que Liam vit ce fût les yeux pétillants de Theo en face de lui. Mais avant que le blond puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le châtain dit:

\- Jamais aucune fille ne sera à ton niveau !

Il se rapprocha de Theo et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Il lui répondit également mais le blond se sépara rapidement de l'attrapeur.

\- Tu pourrais y réfléchir au moins ? murmura Liam en reprenant son baiser.

Theo perdit son sourire, il reposa ses lèvres sur celles du lion pour ne pas lui répondre. Un sentiment incertain naquit en Liam, Theo ne serait pas du genre à montrer à la terre entière qu'il sortait avec un gars, surtout si c'était un lion. Pouvait-il supporter une relation uniquement portée sur le secret ? La réponse était incertaine.

 **Fini pour ce chapitre, une presque dispute, presque découvert et une incertitude plane sur Liam. Le futur chapitre se nomme "Dans les vestiaires" et je vous en offre un extrait:**

 **"- Si tu veux me traiter de flémard, ne le fais pas !**

 **Derek éclata de rire, passa une main dans les cheveux farfelus du poursuiveur de sixième année. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage du noiraud, les yeux brillants.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à quoi je pensais, souffla le septième année. C'est bizarre de te voir si calme, en vrai.**

 **\- Comment tu définis ta vision du bizarre ? Je dois me sentir offensé ? fit Stiles entre sérieux et rire. "**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre, à mercredi prochain !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction. Voici le 25ème chapitre, ça fait déjà du sacré bon bout de chemin.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 25: Dans les vestiaires**

Une semaine après, au début du mois de décembre, une vingtaine de jours avant les vacances de fins d'année, sous un fond de neige, les joueurs de Quidditch venaient d'entamer leur entrainement sous une température des plus rudes. Ils étaient déjà tous fatigués par leur période d'examen intense, Derek avait ajouté à ce programme une séance sportive acharnée. En ce qui concernaient le couple de lions formés par Derek et le jeune hyperactif Stiles, l'élève de sixième année avait bien sûr filé deux mots à son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas su caché ça à Scott. Ce dernier, ravi pour lui, avait juré sur Merlin de ne pas les trahir.

Pour Derek, la séance avait bien portée ses fruits. Tout le monde avait excellé à son poste ce qui voulait dire que lors de leur prochain match, ils allaient tout déchirer. Il avait été content de voir ses batteurs obtenir des résultats excellents avec leur batte, travaillant en symbiose et donnant du fil à retordre aux poursuiveurs. Les deux savaient très bien pourquoi il se perfectionnaient. Stiles avait de nouveau le même entrain que lors de leur premier entrainement il y a des mois. Il mettait quand même plus d'importance à passer la balle à son frère de coeur et Malia. Allison brisait le chrono à la chasse du vif d'or tandis que Derek esquivait agilement les balles, bien que certaines lui filaient entre les doigts parfois. Surtout quand il se retrouvait en face d'un sorcier brun au sourire fou. L'équipe avait donc performé au maximum.

Derek était resté sur le terrain pour rentrer les balles et attendre surtout que les autres quittaient le stade, à l'exception de Stiles évidemment. Ce fût rapide: Liam et Nolan s'étaient littéralement enfui du terrain après s'être habillés de leur uniforme pour rejoindre leur serpent pour le peu de temps avant la reprise de cours, Scott avait sorti une excuse comme quoi il devait travailler encore un peu sur son parchemin de métamorphose pour que Malia et lui quittent les vestiaires alors qu'Allison avait rendez-vous avec Isaac à la bibliothèque. Personne n'avait trouvé suspect que le jeune hyperactif brun prenne son temps à se changer.

Un jour après leur mise en couple, ou liaison, ils étaient venus parler à Cora. Elle avait été contente que leur coup aille marcher, bien qu'elle aille eu quelques remontrances de la part de son frangin sous l'air hilare de Stiles. Ils apprirent que Teddy était venue la voir et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle aussi avait eu sa part du gâteau. Alors que Derek allait dire un truc à Cora, Stiles avait réussi à stopper une énième conversation de grand frère trop protecteur.

Quand Derek débarqua aux vestiaires, il découvrit Stiles avachi et couché sur le dos le long d'un banc. Les yeux clos, le visage du brun était encore plus beau. Il parait tellement calme qu'on aurait la sensation que le poursuiveur dormait. D'où il se tenait, Derek parvenait à voir les grains de beautés du poursuiveur. Un sourire en coin et une pensée envers sa soeur, Derek s'approcha pas à pas vers Stiles. Les yeux fermés, mais comprenant que son Capitaine venait vers lui, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais sourit. Derek le vit et s'assit à la gauche du brun.

\- Si tu veux me traiter de flémard, ne le fais pas !

Derek éclata de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux farfelus du poursuiveur de sixième année. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage du noiraud, les yeux brillants.

\- Ce n'est pas à quoi je pensais, souffla le septième année. C'est bizarre de te voir si calme, en vrai.

\- Comment tu définis ta vision du bizarre ? Je dois me sentir offenser? fit Stiles entre sérieux et rire.

Derek pencha sa tête vers celle du brun en se maintenant sur ses deux mains. Son visage frôlait presque le front de Stiles. Il se retenait avec force pour ne pas embrasser Derek sur le champ.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que d'habitude tu es tellement plus vivant et énergétique alors que là, on se trouve avec un Stiles tout plat.

Le concerné fronça: lui tout plat ? C'est une blague ? Stiles se retourna subitement et happa littéralement les lèvres de Derek après que Stiles lui ai dit:

\- Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas plat !

Lèvres contre lèvres, Stiles sentit le sourire de Derek se former. Le poursuiveur, comparé aux couples formés par Theo-Liam ou Nolan-Brett, se contentait très bien de cette relation cachée. Il adorait voir Derek recaler les filles, les repousser quand celles-ci étaient trop proche de lui. Stiles avait le privilège d'être la seule personne comptait pour Derek. Son coeur tambourinait toujours autant quand il le voyait, quand ils s'embrassaient et qu'ils se croisaient rapidement au détour d'un couloir. Enfin, il se sentait bien.

\- C'est ce que je vois, rigola Derek quand Stiles se décolla un moment pour reprendre sa respiration.

Les deux restèrent dans les vestiaires, porte celée pour qu'on ne vienne pas les déranger. Ils n'étaient pas comme Liam et Nolan, les deux n'étaient pas dans la même classe et ne pouvaient se voir que lors des entraînements, à la bibliothèque ou au village de Pré-au-Lard. A l'école, les deux étaient toujours avec un ami. Un petit moment entre eux n'était pas de tout repos et Stiles se colla encore plus à Derek. Il avait posé une main sur la nuque du noiraud. Le septième année serrait avec force le poursuvieur de dix-sept ans. Les deux aimaient vivre dans leur bulle, l'amour de l'autre était leur oxygène.

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui et le futur chapitre se nomme "Découverte" et en gros, tout est dit dans le titre. Je vous laisse un extrait pour ne pas trop en dire.**

 **"- Toi, t'es resté un siècle à contempler le reflet, alors c'est pas mieux !**

 **\- Vraiment ? ricana Theo en jugeant Liam du regard.**

 **\- J'étais censé être un hétéro pur et dur, se défendit Liam.**

 **Nolan montra qu'il n'était pas convaincu.**

 **\- T'as carrément pris la fuite, toi ! s'exclama le préfet des lions.**

 **Ses membres se raidirent face aux rires de Brett et Theo.**

 **\- En même temps, apprendre que le connard de service est la chose que tu veux le plus, ça fait quelque chose, répliqua Nolan, bras croisés contre son torse. "**

 **A mercredi prochain**

 **Merci de me suivre après tout ce temps**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	26. Chapter 26

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 26: Découverte**

Les vacances de fin d'années venaient de prendre fin depuis une semaine. La neige persistait toujours autant mais les étudiants avaient repris leur quotidien scolaire à l'école de sorcellerie. Certains, plus que d'autres et pour des motifs évidents, s'étaient réjouis de revenir à Poudlard. En particulier, quatre couples.

Justement, pour l'un d'eux, deux sorciers avaient décidé d'aller discrètement sur le terrain de Quidditch le mercredi après-midi. Ils avaient fait attention à ce que personne ne les voit quitter l'enceinte scolaire ensemble et avaient repris leur balai dans la réserve. Brett et Nolan n'avaient pas eu besoin de se changer, ils préféraient voler dans leur uniforme.

Brett taquinait le jeune batteur qui frissonnait au froid polaire écossais. Le brun avait le nez rouge et un bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête ainsi que son écharpe rouge autour du cou. Brett trouvait mignon la manière dont Nolan avait de toujours réagir en quart de tour dès qu'il le tiquait sur quelque chose. Nolan utilisait souvent les mots pour se venger mais là, il fit un brusque virage avant d'aller lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il feint de le pousser hors de son balai et puis fila en rigolant sous le regard faussement diabolique du Serpentard. Les deux se poursuivirent entre rires et taquineries avant de rester sur place, épaule contre épaule en reprenant leur respiration.

Les deux amants décidèrent de redescendre sur terre pour rentrer au château. Ils entrèrent dans le stade pour ranger leur balai quand Brett et Nolan passèrent devant la porte des vestiaires principalement occupés par les élèves de Gryffondor. Ils découvrirent une porte entrouverte et des bruits de voix. La curiosité de Brett fût tiquée et ce dernier, en tenant le batteur des lions par la main, se rapprocha de la porte. Nolan se sentait mal, proposa qu'ils s'en aillent avant de se faire voir ensemble. Mais Brett demanda de jeter un coup d'oeil deux secondes.

Ses yeux devinrent livides à la seconde même où le batteur des verts posa les yeux sur l'ouverture. Nolan comprit immédiatement que c'était à la fin, il n'eut pas beaucoup de peine à imaginer ce que devait voir Brett. Il déglutit douloureusement, tenta de détacher sa main de celle de Brett. Ce dernier ne le remarqua à peine, totalement absorbé par ce que le jeune homme avait devant lui. Soudain, pris par un élan incontrôlé, le batteur des verts ouvrit en grand la porte des vestiaires. Nolan en sursauta sous le violence dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme.

\- Non mais je rêve ! s'écria Brett en entrant sans gêne dans la pièce.

Nolan, écarlate, perdit son sourire et n'allant par laisser son ami seul face à des vipères, fit son entrée à son tour dans le vestiaire. Theo et Liam étaient collés l'un à l'autre, alors que Brett les regardait intensément, les bras croisés et à la recherche de réponse. Quand Liam croisa le regard désolé de son camarade de classe, il se sépara de Theo, le coeur battant. Les deux savaient l'un pour l'autre mais il restait quand même que c'était particulier d'être découverte de cette manière. Theo confrontait du regard Brett mais quand il descendit les yeux vers le second arrivant, son regard changea. Un rictus malicieux et une attitude plus arrogante firent son apparition chez l'attrapeur des verts.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? On peut parler de toi, alors ? Sérieux, t'as réussi faire ce que je t'ai dit, on dirait, nota Theo pointant Nolan du menton.

Ce dernier était resté collé au mur mais Liam finit par venir vers son ami. Les deux verts se confrontaient des yeux avant que Theo se tourna vers les deux lions. Il fût étonné par leur comportement calme et le fait qu'ils ne parlaient même pas de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Non mais... sérieux ? fit le châtain en comprenant enfin.

Liam baissa les yeux, Nolan compatissait intérieurement. Brett fronça les sourcils et se retourna à son tour vers les deux sorciers de Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pas trop de quoi parlait Theo.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mec, ils s'en sont parlés ! Tu ne le vois ? expliqua Theo en pointant Liam et Nolan qui se terrèrent encore un peu plus sur eux-mêmes.

Theo passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Brett passa de Liam à Nolan, un peu chahuté. Les deux amis n'osaient pas interagir avec les verts.

\- Non mais tu sais quoi ? Tant mieux pour eux ! Moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi j'apprends que tu es avec Dunbar seulement quand je te découvre accrocher à son cou comme si ta vie en dépendait. Parce que je voudrais éviter l'infarctus la prochaine fois que je vous verrai échanger vos salives !

Les joues en feu, le coeur battant à la chamade, Liam pensait vraiment qu'il était au plus fond, il se cachait littéralement le visage de ses mains en marmonnant que c'était la fin. Nolan ne savait pas quoi dire Brett avait l'air vraiment hors de lui. Le serpent pouvait parfois devenir violent, ce n'était pas nouveau pour Nolan. Avoir été son adversaire de Quidditch lui avait prouvé la colère qui pouvait vivre en Brett mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas apeuré; il ne se sentait juste pas à sa place dans cette conversation. Si Nolan avait été un peu plus lâche, il aurait profité de cette dispute pour fuir le vestiaire en rasant le mur jusqu'à la porte et courir le plus vite possible hors du stade. Que soit ou non avec Liam.

\- C'est moi qui te pose problème ? fit Liam, tête haute et bras croisés contre son torse. Si c'est le cas, dis-moi mais sache que j'en aurai rien à faire.

Le fait qu'il ait briser la conversation fit un effet particulier aux trois autres sorciers. Nolan se demandait si son ami venait de perdre la tête pour oser les couper. Franchement, vu le ton de la discussion les interrompre était suicidaire et ensuite, le premier serpent à réagir fût Theo, il le regardait d'une certaine manière entre surprise et contentement qu'il cachait à peine sous son rictus en coin.

Il s'était retourné vers Liam alors qu'il allait prendre Brett par le col. Sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte, ses traits s'étaient détendus mais son poing était toujours pointé vers son camarade de classe. Ses yeux étaient élargis sous l'intervention de son amant, personne de des élèves de Serpentard s'était attendu à ce que quelqu'un s'interpose dans leur affront. Brett plissa les yeux en haussant un sourcil, il avait encore des choses à dire à son ami et préférait clairement que les lions se tassaient contre le mur. Il renifla et serra les dents alors que Liam attendait une réponse de sa part, ne perdant aucunement son sang-froid. Alors que Brett rumina intérieurement, une autre action surprise se passa.

\- Tu pourrais lui répondre parce que je pourrais moi aussi m'énerver pour que tu m'aies cacher que tu te la coulais douce avec Holloway !

Brett écarquilla les yeux, non mais le monde partait en citrouille: Theo venait de défendre un lion. Même Nolan était sous le choc. Liam et Theo échangèrent un regard, les choses étaient claires entre les deux. Brett pâlit doucement, Nolan ne voulait pas le laisser se faire trainer dans la boue seul alors il se décolla du mur et se plaça entre Liam et Brett, histoire de soutenir autant son ami que que son amant.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, le souci, Liam, sérieusement. Carrément, de savoir que t'es avec Theo, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je peux clairement dire que je suis rassuré qu'il se soit passé un truc avec mon pote.

\- Quoi ?

Theo détourna le regard, ce que tout le monde vit tout de suite. Liam essaya de comprendre les mots du vert mais avant que Theo n'ouvre la bouche, le batteur de Serpentard lui apprit:

\- Ca faisait un moment que Theo t'aimait bien, si tu veux savoir. Il a toujours été gay et intéressé par toi depuis la troisième, je dirais.

Le concerné fusillait le vert du regard, poings serrés. Liam fixa Theo, ce dernier ne pouvait lui faire face. Nolan se sentait inutile mais remarqua que son ami était touché par les paroles de Brett. Pas en mal.

\- En mêmte temps, depuis la rentrée, il était pas rusé, railla Brett pour en rajouter.

Liam était tenté de couper court mais sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

\- Lors de notre premier match, surtout, hein ?

Theo se pinça les lèvres en étranglant son soi-disant meilleur ami dans sa tête. Liam prit le bras de Theo et se colla à lui. Nolan sourit à cette jolie scène.

\- Quand tu t'es mis à me gueuler dessus à cause de ma discussion avec Nolan parce qu'il voulait te massacrer pour faire gagner l'équipe, j'ai vu que tu faisais semblant que tu détestais Gryffondor. Ou en tout cas, un certain lion.

Nolan se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque Theo passa son regard sur lui.

\- Je savais déjà que la haine de Theo depuis la troisième n'était pas causée seulement par le Quidditch, il a réagi jalousement quand il a dit que tu étais avec Romero, c'était hilarant.

\- Et après, je t'ai dit que Holloway était célibataire et officiellement bi ce qui voulait dire que tu avais toutes tes chances. T'avis une sacrée tête, je te jure, répondit Theo.

Nolan et Liam ne savaient plus où en donner de la tête.

\- J'ai le plaisir de rajouter, Holloway, que Brett m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas sûr que tu allais l'aimer après le cognard ait touché Liam par sa faute, sourit le préfet de Serpentard.

Brett fût à son tour mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez fini vos règlements de compte ? fit froidement Liam.

\- Il n'a pas encore répondu à la question, déclara Brett.

\- Parce que j'étais sûr que en aurais fais des tonnes, un peu comme en ce moment. Mais à toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- T'étais bizarre, je pensais que t'avais des problèmes alors je voulais pas te rajouter un truc surtout pour te dire que j'étais avec quelqu'un alors que tu galérais à attirer l'attention de Dunbar, ça me semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Encore une pique. Liam profita de cette ambiance pour donner la pareille à Nolan.

\- Si vous voulez le savoir, on ne menait pas large non plus. Surtout quand il a vu le reflet dans le Miroir du Risèd, souffla le blond.

Nolan devint rouge, sous les yeux intéressés de Brett alors il se recroquevilla une seconde avant de relancer la balle:

\- T'es resté un siècle à contempler le reflet alors c'est pas mieux !

\- Vraiment? ricana Theo en jugeant du regard Liam.

\- J'étais censé être hétéro pur et dur, se défendit Liam.

Nolan ne se montrait pas convaincu.

\- T'as carrément pris la fuite, toi, s'écria Liam.

Ses membres se raidirent sous les rires de Brett et Theo.

\- En même temps, apprendre que le connard de service est la chose que tu veux le plus, ça fait quelque chose, répliqua Nolan, bras croisés contre son torse.

Voyant le regard choqué de Brett, il ajouta précipitamment mais sur un ton sérieux:

\- Ne sois pas offensé, Brett mais tu sais que je pensais ça de toi avant !

Son rire lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas vexé.

\- Pour finir, c'est lors de votre match qu'on s'est finalement dit la vérité, fit Nolan. On était tendus et on voyait très bien que l'autre cachait un truc.

\- Je l'ai questionné et on a fini par dire tout ce qu'on cachait, termina Liam avec un petit sourire.

\- Je sis passé de l'incident de la bibliothèque à la confrontation du lac à celle du stade, narra Nolan en rigolant.

\- La totale, quoi, nota Brett.

\- En passant, Nolan, t'as remarqué que Mason et Corey nous traquent ? demanda Liam. Ils ne sont franchement pas crédibles mais je leur en veux pas.

\- En même temps, on file toujours quand ils bossent à la bibliothèque...

\- Sérieux, vos potes vous espionnent ? s'intrigua Theo.

\- Un truc de Serpentard, non ? s'étonna Brett.

La tension était totalement descendue, Brett s'était rapproché de Nolan et Liam avait discrètement glissé sa main dans celle de Theo. Brett fit clairement comprendre à tous que c'était bouche cousue pour leur relation. Pour les verts, c'était évident mais les lions, pour eux, c'était moins sûr. Mais au moins tant qu'ils étaient les deux à se soutenir, ça irait bien.

 **Merci, c'est tout pour ce mercredi. N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous aimez ou pas. Vos avis sont toujours importants. Je vous donne le nom du prochain chapitre et un extrait comme d'hab ! C'est "Tu me suis".**

 **"Peter ferma la porte derrière lui et déposa le corps endormi de Lydia sur le lit. Elle semblait déjà se sentir comme chez elle, elle se roula en boule instinctivement et l'étudiant de septième année ne pouvait que la trouver mignonne dans cette position. Tant pis pour la St-Valentin, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux depuis que Lydia s'est mise à vouloir l'aider. Il enleva sa cape et monta à son tour dans son lit pour se glisser à côté de la jeune Préfète-en-Chef de la maison Serdaigle. Il l'observa un moment avant de lui aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec comme dernière image en mémoire la sorcière qu'il aimait se tenant proche de lui. "**

 **Je vous dis donc à mercredi prochain !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fera toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture à vous.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 27: Tu me suis**

Les semaines ont filé rapidement, tout était plus ou moins normal et la neige avait complètement disparue des paysages environnants. Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale si vous étiez en couple. Poudlard vivait une énième St-Valentin. Mais également une autre Pleine Lune pour Peter et Lydia.

La jeune femme était toujours avec le Serpentard, ils avaient beaucoup moins de soucis que Liam et Nolan. En dehors, du côté hybride de Peter bien entendu. La sorcière rousse ne voulait pas entendre le Préfet-en-Chef se plaindre ou contrer ses idées pour la soirée: Monsieur voulait qu'elle reste à l'appartement alors qu'il irait dehors seul pour la mutation. Il voulait que la sorcière profite de sa soirée sans côté surnaturelle. Lydia lui avait ri au nez, l'avait embrassé et avait déclaré qu'elle ne lâcherait pas.

En plus, la potion Tue-Loup avait été finalisée et le loup-garou l'avait prise quelques temps avant le sommet de la Pleine Lune. Il serait un innocent loup durant les heures à venir, Lydia n'allait certainement pas le laisser seul dans les bois. En second, le couple de septième année ne restait plus qu'à l'extérieur; les deux se rendaient à la Cabane Hurlante durant les nuits de transformations.

C'est ainsi que Lydia avait passé sur ses épaules sa cape de sorcière alors que Peter attendait nerveusement l'heure fatidique de l'apogée lunaire. Le ciel était sombre, les astres luisaient dans la noirceur céleste. Cela semblait être signe d'une bonne nuitée. Lydia allait tout faire pour qu'elle le soit, elle se l'était promis. La sorcière saisit sa baguette, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de quitter discrètement le château. Ils évitèrent Miss Teigne, Monsieur Rusard et les deux préfètes de cinquièmes qui avaient ronde ce soir-là.

Lydia veilla à ce que l'état de Peter reste stable tout le long de leur escapade hors du bâtiment scolaire, le jeune élève de Serpentard avait un puissant mal de tête. Heureusement, en dehors, de quelques douleurs musculaires annonçant sa future transformation, le sorcier n'avait aucune pulsion meurtrière envers qui que ce soit. C'était tout de même un soulagement pour Peter.

Lydia, tenant la main du Serpentard contre la sienne, traversa le hall d'entrée à petits pas et fit attention à refermer doucement la porte derrière eux. Peter commençait à perdre des couleurs, la Lune serait bientôt au milieu du ciel et la mutation allait pointée dans peu de temps. Ils marchèrent d'un pas pressé et nerveux jusqu'au Saule. Lydia s'occupa du sortilège et poussa gentiment le jeune homme brun dans le tunnel secret. Ce dernier se tordait de plus en plus de douleurs malgré les mots et les caresses de la sorcière. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte menant à la Cabane Hurlante, aida Peter à gravir les quelques marches et les deux atteignirent le premier étage au moment où la Pleine Lune fût entière dans le ciel en-dessus de leur tête.

Soudainement, les muscles du Serpentard tremblèrent avec violence. Lydia lâcha le bras de Peter, elle se savait en sécurité par la potion que le brun avait prise peu de temps avant mais la mutation restait tout de même un phénomène impressionnant à voir surtout de si près. Mais Lydia ne trembla pas d'un poil quand elle vit son petit-ami se transformer entièrement en lycanthrope.

L'animal en face d'elle n'avait pas la rage de leur première rencontre, le loup semblait même plutôt humain malgré ses poils et ses quatre pattes griffues. La sorcière sourit à la fin de la mutation et s'agenouilla devant Peter en forme animale, elle tendit la main vers son museau pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. Peter n'était pas totalement lui mais une partie du sorcier restait encore dans cette version du Serpentard. Il lui ferait confiance, il le fit en marchant doucement vers Lydia.

Elle posa ses doigts fin sur le nez du loup, ferma les yeux et osa mettre son front pâle contre celui de la bête. Le pelage était doux et familier. Dans un certain sens, il ressemblait aux cheveux de Peter. La même odeur, couleur. Elle se sentait détendue et entoura le cou de l'animal pour se serrer contre lui. Peter aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose mais la jeune femme en face de lui n'aurait compris que des bruits de bêtes. Il ferma les yeux et s'assit devant Lydia comme un remerciement. Lydia se permit de caresser les oreilles du loup-garou en embrassant son front.

Ils passèrent la soirée l'un contre l'autre. Lydia avait fini par tomber dans les bras de Morphée en peu de temps mais Peter veilla sur elle. Quand elle remua les bras et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Peter était de nouveau humain. Il la tenait contre lui, les jambes repliées contre lui-même. Il devait être deux heures du matin, Peter la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit de nouveau et il la porta pour la sortir de la Cabane Hurlante jusqu'à leur loft.

Sans que Peter en prenne conscience, Lydia avait ouvert les yeux un quart de seconde alors que le jeune homme la portait encore dans ses bras. La dernière vision qu'eut la sorcière fût le serpent l'amenait non pas dans sa chambre mais celle du loup-garou. Une première pur elle, ils avaient toujours dormi dans leur propre chambre à elle mais celle du loup-garou. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le taquiner dessus, ses paupières tombèrent de nouveau et tout devint noir autour de la jeune femme.

Peter ferma la porte derrière lui et déposa le corps endormi de Lydia sur le lit. Celle-ci semblait déjà se sentir comme chez elle, elle se roula en boule par instinct et l'étudiant de septième année ne pouvait que la trouver mignonne dans cette position. Tant pis pour la St-Valentin, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux depuis que Lydia s'est mise à vouloir l'aider. Il enleva sa cape et monta à son tour dans son lit pour se glisser à côté de la jeune sorcière. Il l'observa un moment avant de lui aussi tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec comme dernière image en mémoire la sorcière qu'il aimait se tenant proche de lui.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent sur Poudlard, que la grande horloge de l'école indiquait sept heures. Lydia papillonna des yeux, elle se croyait se réveiller dans sa chambre dans son lit mais le décor qu'il était autour d'elle, la sorcière rousse comprit et se souvint aussi que Peter l'avait déposée dans sa chambre en rentrant de la Cabane Hurlante. L'étudiante se rendit compte qu'une main était posée sur sa hanche jusqu'à son ventre.

Peter se tenait derrière elle, Lydia sourit en découvrant le visage du loup-garou quand il dormait, un ange. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, son menton se collait à son épaule. La sorcière douée en sortilèges pouvait entendre sa respiration et frissonnait au doux souffle du brun de dix-huit ans dans son cou.

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui, la fête des amoureux n'était pas si mal. Lydia posa sa tête sur le torse et un rire fit ouvrir les yeux électriques du jeune homme.

\- Beau matin ? questionna Peter.

\- Très beau, surtout si je parle de toi.

\- Je suis flatté mais c'est moi qui suis de la chance de t'avoir ici avec moi, expliqua Peter.

\- Tu vas me faire rougir, rigola Lydia.

 **C'est la fin du chapitre, il en reste quelques uns encore mais la fin de l'aventure approche de plus en plus. Çà me fait bizarre de bientôt clôturer cette fiction que j'ai commencé en janvier déjà. Je vous laisse un extrait du futur chapitre "Dis-le moi".**

 **"Le Serpentard se mordit les lèvres, il savait très bien que Nolan n'allait pas se satisfaire longtemps de leur liaison secrète. Le meilleur ami de Theo était sûr que son amant ne tarderait pas à lui dire qu'il voudrait quelque chose de concret et de finir avec les secrets. Pourtant, il était étonné que Nolan le fasse quand même. Brett était étonné de la tournure inattendue que prenait la matinée, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas à ce que Nolan lui parle de ça pour leur rendez-vous du matin. Il ne voulait pas en parler, Brett aurait préféré éviter le sujet encore un moment mais à la tête rouge de colèer qu'il voyait chez le Gryffondor de seize ans que les autres... C'est autre chose..."**

 **A mercredi prochain**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut tout le monde, comment vous allez ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je l'ai écrit avec passion. En passant, je voudrais juste vous dire à tous les lecteurs silencieux que je vois dans les statistiques, vos commentaires et avis me feraient très plaisirs et surtout pourraient beaucoup m'aider pour m'améliorer au fil du temps.**

 **Chapitre 28: Dis-le-moi**

Une semaine plus tard, sous les neuf heures, Nolan attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Brett. Les deux avaient pris l'habitude de se voir quelque part rapidement quand les deux sorciers ne partageaient pas les mêmes cours du matin. La grande pause de vingt minutes avant les deux dernières heures de la matinée venait d'arriver et le sorcier de la maison Gryffondor trépignait de ne pas voir Brett arriver vers le bureau de Rusard. C'était leur endroit par le fait que tous fuyaient le concierge. Mais presque jamais le vieil homme ne se pointait vers son bureau, il rôdait dans les couloirs supérieurs avec sa chère minette grise.

Quand l'étudiant de cinquième année pointa son nez dans le couloir, Nolan était à la fois content et énervé. Ses derniers temps et de plus en plus, il voulait arrêter de se cacher. Au début, comme pour Liam - parce que les deux partageaient le même problème dans leur couple -, l'excitation et le bonheur d'être enfin avec la personne qu'ils aimaient leur avaient largement suffi. Mais là pour Nolan, Brett était officiellement bisexuel tout comme lui donc il peinait à vraiment comprendre les raisons de son amant.

L'ami de Liam tenta de faire bonne figure, sourire gentil sur les lèvres alors que le jeune homme brun s'avançait dans sa direction. A chaque pas du sorcier vers lui, Nolan se répétai qu'il l'aimait à la folie mais le perdre rimerait à tomber dans une abysse sans fin. Il a toujours voulu aimer aussi follement une personne mais de se cacher pour le vivre, Nolan ne se l'était jamais imaginé. Il voulait vivre au grand jour, ouvertement. Il aurait aimé faire rager des filles et des garçons pour avoir réussi à faire de Brett un homme fidèle plus de deux semaines. En vrai, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait brisé le score maudit du batteur sexy de la maison Serpentard.

Quand Brett se trouva juste devant lui, Nolan se retint de lui dire qu'il était magnifique. Il avait vraiment envie de lui murmurer à l'oreille mais ce n'était pas le moment de le séduire, le batteur des lions avait tout autre chose à faire à ce moment. Les yeux de l'ami de Theo brillaient tels des lucioles, cela attirait beaucoup Nolan mais celui-ci se mit à fixer intensément de manière tout sauf romantique. Sa mâchoire se serra, ses bras étaient tendus et le jeune homme de seize ans retenait comme il pouvait sa colère et ses pensées.

Heureusement pour lui, Brett ne les ignora pas. Le Serpentard fonça les sourcils. En premier, il pensa que son retard avait affecté son amant et pour se faire excuser, se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Brett fût surpris d'être coupé dans son élan, il pensait que le batteur des rouges se serait littéralement jeté sur ses lèvres. Nolan avait posé sa paume sur sa bouche tout en gardant son air irrité sur son visage. C'est à ce moment que le sorcier de cinquième année comprit le comportement de son amant. Il reprit aussitôt son attitude sérieuse et hautaine. Ses yeux se plissèrent et le jeune sorcier recula d'un pas pour regarder Nolan droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne le montra pas mais il était ravi que Brett voie de quoi il voulait parler avec lui. Le lion avait chaud aux mains et de la peine à respirer en sachant ce qui allait se poser maintenant entre eux.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis sur la question, je suppose, dit le jeune ami de Liam avec une voix grave.

\- Je vois que tu veux vraiment en parler, maintenant.

\- Oui parce que c'est vraiment, enfin, j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à y penser dans la situation, coupa le batteur des lions.

Le serpent se mordit les lèvres, il savait très bien que Nolan n'allait pas se satisfaire longtemps de leur liaison secrète. Brett était sûr que son amant ne tarderait pas à lui dire qu'il voudrait quelque chose de concret. Pourtant, il était étonné que Nolan le fasse quand même. Brett était surpris de la tournure inattendue que prenait la matinée, il ne pensait pas que Nolan allait lui parler de ça pour leur rendez-vous du matin. Il ne voulait pas en parler, Brett aurait préféré éviter le sujet encore un moment mais à la tête rouge de colère qu'il voyait chez le lion de seize ans, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu sais, Nolan... C'est différent que les autres... C'est autre chose...

Nolan était agaçé, déçu et blessé en plein coeur des excuses stupides que Brett lui sortait. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans une colère noire mais si Brett ne réagissait pas, il pourrait quand même s'y tenter. Brett se gratta la nuque, gêné et se sentait mal à l'aise. De toutes ses histoires, jamais, personne n'avait osé lui faire la morale.

Mais il aurait se rappeler que les lions se comportaient en suicidaire depuis des siècles, que ce soit en amour, pour la survie ou pour le pouvoir. Nolan n'était pas un de ses lions se terrant dans un coin dès qu'un vert lui faisait une pique. Parfois, il préférait passer inaperçu des élèves de Serpentard mais lorsqu'on le cherchait vraiment ou qu'il était touché d'une quelconque manière aux moqueries des verts, le jeune adolescent devenait presque une autre personne. Il en avait justement eu la preuve et l'expérience il y a des mois sur le terrain de Quidditch quand Nolan l'avait fait descendre de force de son balai pour discuter franc jeu avec lui. Cette fois-ci, cela s'était bien fini; ils s'étaient embrassés et leur relation secrète avait pu commencer.

Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pourtant, Brett restait bloqué et ne savait pas quoi dire à Nolan. Ce dernier était déçu et vivait en pleine désillusion, retroussant la lèvre supérieure, Le silence de Brett par la suite lui donnait littéralement la nausée, il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. En plissant le front, le partenaire de Quidditch de Liam déclara d'un ton tristement amer:

\- Je veux continuer d'être avec toi, Nolan. Je t'aime, je sais que tu le sais. Le problème est que je ne suis plus vraiment sûr que tu m'aimes autant en retard. Parce que si tu ressentais des sentiments aussi puissants que les miens, tu finirais par être en accord avec moi. Tu comprendras qu'après cette attitude de lâche, je finisse par te poser un ultimatum. Je ne te déteste pas assez ou je tiens encore trop à toi pour tout balayer et t'éjecter de ma vie. Regarde le courage dont je fais preuve pour te dire e que je pense vraiment, je ne crains pas comme les autres gens que tu te fâches, que tu m'engueules sans limites ou que tu te mettes à devenir violent ou cruel envers moi. Tu sais pourquoi j'ose te dire tout cela ? La réponse est que je crois que tu veux en tout cas qu'une partie minime en toi, que ce secret cesse et que nous deux se soient autre chose qu'une relation secrète. Je savais très bien que tu n'étais pas le modèle parfait de mec quand je suis venu ce jour-là sur le terrain pour te déballer ce que je pensais. Je n'ignorais pas ton côté coureur de jupons et que tu évitais les historie sérieuses que ce soit avec une fille ou un mec. Mais avec le temps, je pensais que j'avais pu au moins te change. J'y ai cru ! Je croyais avoir réussi ce miracle mais juste à te voir là devant moi et sortir des excuses ne tenant pas debout... je te demande clairement de faire le grand pas, le grand saut, peu importe le termine à dire...Si tu tiens à moi comme tu me l'as tellement dit, tu dais quoi faire.

Son monologue finit, Nolan reprit son souffle. Il avait tout déballé en un seul coupé, désespéré. Brett avait la bouche ouverte, pris de court et estomaqué par la puissance qui ressortait de Nolan. Il tombait des nues, ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

\- La prochaine fois que tu pourras poser tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu auras accepté de faire de moi ton petit-ami officiellement.

Il fixa Brett un moment mais il ne vit rien chez le vert, le sorcier était trop choqué. Nolan était à la limite de pleurer, il partit tête haute et quand il arriva vers les toilettes, il fut enfin seul pour lâcher toute sa peine. Il en avait gros sur le coeur, il allait broyer du noir tout le reste de la journée et même plus.

 **Fin du chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas brisé le coeur. Je vous donne un extrait pour le futur chapitre qui est "Tu m'as jeté".**

 **"Theo avait voulu commencer mais Liam le fusilla du regard et le coupa dans son élan en lui disant sur un ton glacial que le vert ne connaissait pas chez lui:**

 **\- J'ignore si ton ami Brett t'a expliqué la situation avec Nolan mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'apprends que je vais faire pareil avec toi. En clair, je vais te faire les grandes lignes car je n'ai aucune envie de rester une minute de plus en ta compagnie pour le moment. Sois-tu assumes enfin d'être avec moi soit c'est fini. Donc si tu m'aimes assez, tu pourrais y arriver facilement, je pense. Et ne sors pas des excuses bidonnes comme ton meilleur ami, s'il te plaît ! Je te connais plus intelligent pour faire preuve d'autant de lâcheté. La prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses ou autre, ce sera après m'avoir dit que tu veux être officiellement avec moi. Et que ce ne soit pas du vent, parce que si c'est le cas, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais. Voilà tout est dit ! Oh, bien sûr, j'oubliais! Tes amis de la Grande Salle, je me ferais un plaisir de dire que toi aussi t'aimes embrasser des mecs mais bon, moi, je suis pas le méchant de l'histoire. Mais je pourrais le devenir si tu continues à te foutre de moi !"**

 **Comment vous sentez le prochain chapitre ?**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour, cette note pour vous dire que ce chapitre comporte un début assez dur sur ce que les gens peuvent dire quand une personne fait son coming-out. Je ne veux blesser personne. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous comprendrez ce chapitre.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 29: Tu m'as jeté**

Pour Liam, la journée craint aussi. Il avait fini par avouer à Scott et à sa bande qu'il était bisexuel lors du petit-déjeuner il y a trois jours. Le blond avait reçu de gentils morts de la part du groupe surtout qu'entre le couple composé de Mason et Corey et la bisexualité de Nolan, les amis de Liam n'avaient absolument aucun jugement sur la sexualité des gens. Et encore, les sixièmes ignoraient l'homosexualité de Stiles, excepté Scott bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il leur avait dit cela, des curieux et des personnes mal attentionnées s'étaient amusées à faire circuler qu'il était bi. Bien sûr que son ex apprit cette nouvelle, elle était choquée et avait éclaté en sanglots. Le sorcier se souviendrait toujours de la fuite de la jeune femme dans la Grande Salle ce matin en question. Il n'oubliera pas non plus les regards hautains, dégoûtés et mauvais de certains. Le pire fut pas d'être jugés par des inconnus mais par la bande de Theo, à l'exception de Brett. Ils se moquaient lourdement de lui depuis, le jeune attrapeur y compris.

Cela faisait trois jours que Liam vivait sous les menaces et le mal total. Mason, Corey et le reste de la bande formaient pour lui une alliance forte et protectrice. Nolan était le plus révolté, comprenant pas pourquoi être bi devait amener à déverser tant de haine. Même pour Mason et Corey, gays, ils n'avaient pas fait autant.

Alors qu'ils avaient recueilli Nolan à la petite cuillère avant leur troisième cours de la journée, Liam continuait à se faire insulter. Nolan ne pouvait pas parler aux autres de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Brett, seul Liam pouvait comprendre. Il avait préféré mentir, Liam après un moment à supporter les critiques prit Nolan par le bras pour sortir de la salle.

Mais ils passèrent devant la table des verts, Nolan devint distant et hautain en glissant un regard froid sur le batteur des verts comme s'il n'existait pas. Son coeur hurlait sa peine, Brett aurait du faire quelque chose mais rien.

\- Hey, Tapette-Dunbar et Pédale-Holloway, vous allez où ?

Les yeux de Liam croisèrent ceux de Theo.

\- Ne cherche pas trop loin, Carter. Ils vont fricotter quelque part. Déjà qu'avec Hewitt et Bryant, ça frôle l'inceste chez les lionceaux, sortit le serpent en continuant de fixer le préfet.

Nolan était tout aussi choqué que Liam. Jamais Theo n'avait été aussi cruel pour cacher leur relation. Liam aurait voulu répliquer que Brett était bien bi lui et qu'ils devraient questionner la sexualité de Theo mais il se retint. Les deux quittèrent peine au coeur la Grande Salle.

Les deux étaient dans la cour, peu de gens s'y trouvaient. Nolan narra sans cacher quoi que ce soit sur sa rupture avec Brett, Liam sortit ce qu'il pensait récemment de Theo. Ils parlèrent longtemps, à confier leurs peines.

\- Si jamais, Theo arrive alors je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux ou je reste ? questionna le batteur brun.

Liam paniqua, sa discussion à venir avec Theo n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il fit signe que Nolan pouvait partir. Liam lui répondit que ça allait bien se passer, son sut que c'était un mensonge mais il pouvait le lui pardonner. Nolan aurait fait pareil. Il regarda froidement l'attrapeur des verts passer devant lui. Il lui fit comprendre de faire gaffe à ces mots cette fois. Theo était aussi rigide que de la pierre, énervé contre les deux lions. Il s'assit sans élégance devant le préfet des lions. Liam leva la tête, le sujet était clair pour les deux amants.

\- C'était pour...

Theo avait voulu débuter mais Liam le fusilla des yeux, le coupant dans son élan en lui disant sur un ton glacial que le vert ne connaissait pas chez lui:

\- J'ignore si ton ami t'a expliqué la situation avec Nolan mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'apprends que je vais faire pareil avec toi. En clair, je vais te faire les grandes lignes car je n'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus en ta compagnie pour le moment. Sois tu assume enfin d'être avec moi soit c'est fini. Donc si tu m'aimes assez, tu pourrais y arriver facilement, je pense. Et ne sors pas d'excuses bidons comme ton meilleur ami. La prochaine fois que tu m'embrasseras ou autre, ce sera après m'avoir dit que tu veux être officiellement avec moi. Et que ce ne soit pas du vent, parce que si c'est le cas, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais. Voilà, tout est dit ! Oh, bien sûr, j'oubliais ! Tes amis de la Grande Salle, je me ferais un plaisir de leur dire que toi aussi t'aimes embrasser des mecs mais bon, je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire. Mais je pourrais le devenir si tu continues à te foutre de moi !

Liam avait la machoire serrée, voyait rouge, n'avait pas du tout mâcher ses mots. En face de lui, Theo avait arrêté de respirer durant une seconde. Souffle coupé, tous les mots de Liam le perçaient comme des flèches. Son coeur de pierre venait de se briser, aucun son ne sortit. Le préfet resta immobile.

\- Si un jour, tu te rends compte de la réelle importance que j'ai pour toi, fais-moi signe, Raeken !

Liam se leva, rentra de nouveau dans le bâtiment. Il ferma la porte de l'entrée derrière lui et fit face à Nolan.

\- Comment alors ?

\- S'ils nous aiment, ils feront le bon choix. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on va avoir un coeur brisé à soigner nous deux, déclara simplement Liam en arrivant à la hauteur de son ami.

 **Hey, deuxième rupture en cours! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**

 **Bonne fin de journée à vous**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut tout le monde, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous le voulez. J'ai de la peine à croire que ceci est mon 30ème chapitre, la fin approche en douceur.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 30: Mieux que mille mots**

Les mots de Nolan avaient fini par agir sur le batteur de Serpentard, il avait été hanté par la colère et la tristesse qui ressortait du jeune sorcier de seize ans. Le voir partir sans se retourner avait brisé quelque chose en lui, il s'était senti misérable. Nolan avait réussi à le rendre fou amoureux, c'était un comble. Le meilleur ami de Theo ne voulait pas perdre le batteur des lions, c'était clairement une évidence. Brett arrivait même à se trouver idiot de ne pas oser accaparer définitivement du jeune homme de cinquième année.

C'était avec cette pensée que Brett passa la plupart de la journée. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose à midi quand Nolan et Liam s'étaient fait insultés par ses amis, mais il était resté comme un con assis à la table sans rien dire. Lorsque les deux Gryffondors avaient quitté la Grande Salle, sa paralysie disparut aussitôt et Brett avait tout de suite quitté la tablée, le cœur rongé de haine. Theo l'avait suivi un moment mais c'était ensuite tourné vers la cour extérieure. Brett avait compris que son ami allait parler avec Liam.

En tout cas, il l'avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'attrapeur de seize ans revenir brisé en mille morceaux, malgré une façade plutôt solide sur son visage. Les mains du serpent tremblaient dangereusement et il n'arrivait presque pas à parler. Tout ce que Brett comprit ce fût que Liam venait de faire la même chose que Nolan avec lui. Il devait oser être avec lui officiellement sinon ce serait la fin entre eux. Le jeune étudiant châtain avait passé la journée à se tasser dans le silence et regardant tout le monde avec rage. Les deux allaient-ils pouvoir rattraper leur connerie cette fois-ci ?

Lors d'un cours avec des Serdaigles, Brett se posa vers le jeune attrapeur et lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'allait pas se permettre de perdre Nolan.

\- Je vais accepter, il veut être avec moi et moi, je veux être avec lui. Si je le perds et que je le vois avec un ou une autre, je deviendrais fou.

Theo leva les yeux vers son camarade de classe, son état de mort-vivant venait de prendre fin tout d'un coup.

\- Tu comptes donc faire une grande déclaration romantique et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps avec ton lionceau ? maugréa Theo en baillant.

Brett fronça les sourcils, il tapa l'épaule du Serpentard. Ce dernier ne broncha à peine à l'attaque.

\- Mec, je sais que tu ne veux pas le perdre non plus. Tu l'aimes depuis trop longtemps pour faire une telle erreur dans ta vie ! Et puis côté caractère, t'es dix fois plus vivable depuis que vous vous êtes mis ensemble, je ne te raconte pas, souffla le batteur des verts, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Theo ouvrit la bouche, offensé et riposta donc :

\- Autant parler pour toi, t'es devenu beaucoup plus mature et moins con depuis que tu t'es laissé dresser par Holloway !

\- Dressé ? s'exclama Brett, choqué de la comparaison.

\- Je dis juste ce que je pense, fit le préfet des Serpentards.

Brett tourna la tête autour de lui pour voir si on les écoutait. Heureusement, les autres semblaient discuter tranquillement entre eux en attendant le début du cours.

\- Tu comptes donc enfin sortir du placard ? Officialiser le tout ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Brett. Je suis soi-disant un pur hétéro, murmura le châtain en blêmissant.

\- Liam ne te pardonnera jamais, tu vivras sa vengeance continuellement sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et encore, l'incident du premier match te semblera un euphémisme après.

\- Ça, c'est clair, gémit le jeune étudiant de cinquième année en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses mèches brunes.

\- Tu vas le faire alors ? questionna le grand brun.

\- Mais toi, tu causes de moi mais moi, je veux bien voir si tu en es cap.

\- Je te l'ai dit, le perdre n'est pas envisageable, répliqua sincèrement son meilleur ami.

\- Ce que ton Nolan va être content ce soir, rigola Theo. T'es devenu tout guimauve, mon chouchou !

Brett se retint de le frapper en pleine face, Liam pourrait tout de même se venger sur lui pour avoir blesser le sorcier qu'il aimait.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi et dis-moi si tu vas le faire !

Theo soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, je vais le faire. Mais hors de question que tu reviennes en arrière avant que je l'aie fait aussi, compris ?

\- Très clair, répondit le batteur de la maison Serpentard au moment où leur professeur entra dans la salle de cours.

A la fin de la journée, Brett était rongé par la nervosité qui grandissait en lui. Il marchait à grands pas vers la salle de classe où devait se passer le dernier cours de Nolan. Les lions et les blaireaux sortaient justement de Métamorphose en se réjouissant de finir la journée et enfin se reposer. Le groupe de Liam et Nolan quittait justement la pièce quand Brett déboucha dans le couloir. Il accentua sa marche, Nolan croisa son regard et le Serpentard le vit pâlir et fuir son regard. Brett n'allait pas le laisser prendre la fuite, il poussa ses gens pour traverser la masse d'élèves ramollis et bavards pour arriver vers le sorcier brun. Il passa outre le jugement dans les yeux de Liam et passa devant Nolan en le regardant intensément. Brett glissa sa main vers celle de Nolan et serra le temps d'une seconde son doigt à celui du batteur de Gryffondor. Laissant un jeune homme choqué mais le cœur battant d'amour, Brett remonta vers un couloir tranquille en espérant que l'ami de Liam le suivrait bientôt.

Justement, Nolan savait ce que cela voulait dire pour lui. Liam était partagé par la jalousie et la joie de voir son ami vivre enfin librement son amour. Cependant, les deux amis durent faire face aux têtes curieuses et intriguées de Mason et des autres sorciers autour de lui.

\- Il vient de se passer quoi, là ? fit le meilleur ami de Liam.

\- Rien, répondit rapidement Nolan. Je dois filer, ne m'attendez pas ! Liam, je te rejoins tout à l'heure pour tu sais quoi ?

\- Pas de soucis, glissa Liam. Viens, Mason, y a Romero qui me regarde comme si j'étais de la bouse de dragon et ça me donne envie de vomir.

C'était en effet ce que faisait la jeune femme. Nolan remercia mentalement son acolyte de Quidditch et quitta en trottinant vers le couloir où Brett était parti. Mason voulut savoir de quoi Nolan venait de parler alors le jeune blond de cinquième année mentit et lui dit que c'était pour un livre sur le Quidditch. Le petit-ami de Corey n'était pas stupide, il comprenait très bien que c'était à propose d'autre chose. Mais lui et Corey avaient finalement mis de côté leur enquête sur les deux batteurs, alors ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'il y allait se passer prochainement.

Nolan grimpa un escalier et s'arrêta une seconde quand il remarqua le batteur de Serpentard se tenir de dos devant lui. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine mais laissa tomber sa peur et continua de marcher vers le jeune sorcier de cinquième année. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de saisir Brett par la nuque et le coller derrière un mur à l'abris des regards. Le sorcier en face de lui le regardait surpris mais un sourire s'afficha immédiatement sur son visage angélique.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Ou alors t'as compris que je voulais quelque chose pour toi finalement ? s'écria le batteur de Gryffondor à dix centimètres de Brett.

\- Tout compris, fit le serpent en attrapant le visage de Nolan en coupe.

\- Comment te faire confiance ?

\- J'ai promis à Theo de le faire pour que lui aussi le fasse avec Liam. Mais parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre aussi. En second, je ne suis pas si égoïste que ça parce que grâce à moi, ton ami va avoir une relation sérieuse avec mon meilleur ami.

Nolan se décolla un instant du jeune homme, venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Encore à douter ? répliqua le sorcier avec un rictus.

\- Oui, mais je veux essayer de te croire alors oui, tu peux m'embrasser car je sens et sais que tu veux le faire, glissa Nolan en se recollant vers le torse du sorcier.

\- Parfait parce que j'ai une petite idée qui pourrait te faire plaisir et à nos amis aussi pour montrer aux autres qu'on est ensemble, lui apprit Brett en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

\- Ravis de l'entendre mais tu pourrais m'embrasser d'abord ?

\- Impatient ! commenta le brun qui obéit tout de même à la demande de Nolan.

Brett plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du sorcier brun et se colla encore plus vers le mur pour encercler le batteur des lions contre lui. Il mit sa main dans le dos du Gryffondor, ce dernier frissonna sous la caresse du Serpentard et mordilla la lèvre inférieure du serpent. Brett laissa entrouvrir ses lèvres et les deux joueurs de Quidditch firent joindre leurs langues.

La température monta subitement d'un cran entre eux mais aucun ne voulait le faire remarquer à l'autre. Nolan, sous une impulsion, glissa sa cuisse entre les deux jambes du batteur de Serpentard et appuya dessus assez pour qu'il entende un gémissant sortir de la bouche du meilleur ami de Theo. Les yeux de Brett se noircirent de désir et il laissa ses mains se poser sur la chemise blanche du lion.

Il glissa sur les abdos du jeune homme tout en continuant de l'embrasser follement. Alors que Brett glissait sa bouche vers le cou du Gryffondor pour lui faire un suçon, l'idéal pour marquer son territoire, Nolan prit le sorcier et ouvrit la première porte devant eux, vide à leur plus grand plaisir. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans pour n'y sortir que plusieurs minutes plus tard dans un autre état qu'à leur arrivée.

 **Fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Je vous laisse deux extraits du futur chapitre: "Ecoute-moi".**

 **"« Tu comptes sortir du placard ? Officialiser tout ? »**

 **Brett l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements, il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire et profita de la fin des cours, pour d'abord penser comment le faire et surtout respirer un bon coup avant de faire le grand saut. A ce qu'il avait pu voir une bonne vingtaine de minutes après la dernière heure de cours, Brett et Nolan s'étaient rabibochés pour le meilleur et uniquement le meilleur. Cela l'avait poussé à se dépêcher de faire aussi la paix avec Liam."**

 **" Liam était stupéfait, son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Theo devait être sincère pour lui dire de tels mots parce qu'il avait toujours été celui qui disait le moins de je t'aime dans leur relation. Le joueur de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur préférait lui prouver son amour en acte qu'en mots. Enfin, était-il déjà son ex ? Liam n'en savait rien. Il se mit devant Theo et attendit davantage tout en espérant que ça déboucherait sur ce qu'il souhaitait tellement."**

 **Je viens de regarder, il ne reste que deux chapitre après celui que je viens de vous publier. Mais si vous souhaitez que je continue cette fic, dites-le moi dans les commentaires.**

 **A mercredi prochain.**

 **PlumdeSorbier**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour à tout le monde, nouveau chapitre le même jour que l'anniversaire sacré de deux personnages majeurS: Harry Potter et la géniale J. . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 31: Ecoute-moi !**

« Tu comptes sortir du placard ? Officialiser tout ? »

Brett l'avait repoussé dans ses retranchements, il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire et profita de la fin des cours, pour d'abord penser comment le faire et surtout respirer un bon coup avant de faire le grand saut. A ce qu'il avait pu voir une bonne vingtaine de minutes après la dernière heure de cours, Brett et Nolan s'étaient rabibochés pour le meilleur et uniquement le meilleur. Cela l'avait poussé à se dépêcher de faire aussi la paix avec Liam.

L'attrapeur de Serpentard avait monté en quatrième vitesse les escaliers de l'école, parcouru d'un pas vif les couloirs et avait rapidement murmuré le mot de passe au Miroir de Jade pour entrer dans l'appartement des préfets de cinquième année. Dans sa tête, des myriades de mots se mélangeaient et dansaient lorsque Theo entra dans la salle commune du loft. Son cœur tambourinait à la folie, il avait chaud et froid. Le Serpentard avait la gorge sèche et tremblait des mains mais garda un visage froid et distant tout le long de ses pas vers le dortoir des garçons.

Il le savait dans son lit à maudire son choix et sa demande de tout mettre sur le devant de la scène, Theo connaissait assez le lion de seize ans pour être sûr de le trouver dans une situation du genre. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva devant lui, les trois autres préfets masculins de cinquième année. Corey se tenait proche du jeune blond alors que le préfet de Poufsouffle se tenait un peu plus assis sur son lit mais conversait avec les autres et semblait inquiet et intrigué pour Liam. Theo vira rouge en un quart de seconde, il se ficha carrément que le copain de Mason et le blaireau le regardent comme si c'était un fou furieux. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était fixer avec intensité le batteur de Gryffondor.

Ce dernier était blême, le corps raidi entre la peur et la tristesse. Theo n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, on voyait clairement des restes de larmes sur les joues rosées du jeune préfet des lions. La rage violente augmenta en lui, il n'avait jamais voulu le rendre malheur et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux bleus du sorcier blond, du malheur. Liam déglutit douloureusement quand Theo avança droit comme un I vers Corey et lui.

\- DuBarry, Bryant, sortez ! s'écria Theo qui appuya son regard sur celui du meilleur ami de Mason.

Les deux concernés le regardèrent, sidérés. Aucun ne comprenait pourquoi l'élève de Serpentard leur demandait de partir. Theo soupira et reprit de plus belle :

\- Vous voulez que je vous conduise par la peau du cul à la porte ou vous pouvez y arriver tout seul ?

Caspian fut le premier à quitter son lit en marmonnant comme quoi Theo était un fou. Le jeune homme fit comme de rien et remit son attention sur Liam tout en disant clairement à Corey de s'en aller avant qu'il use la force. Corey finit par quitter Liam en le regardant étrangement, le blond essaya de le rassurer en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait le laisser seul avec l'attrapeur des verts.

Corey ferma donc la porte derrière lui et les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls l'un en face de l'autre. Liam était toujours sur son lit mais il allait se lever pour faire complètement face à Theo. Le châtain sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège que l'acolyte de Nolan reconnut comme une barrière anti-son. Si Corey et Caspian avaient eu l'idée de rester écouter leur conversation collée à la porte, ils n'entendraient rien du tout. Liam hésitait entre le soulagement et la panique.

\- Je t'aime à la folie, sortit d'un seul coup le sorcier de cinquième année.

Liam était stupéfait, son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Theo devait être sincère pour lui dire de tels mots parce qu'il avait toujours été celui qui disait le moins de je t'aime dans leur relation. Le joueur de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur préférait lui prouver son amour en acte qu'en mots. Enfin, était-il déjà son ex ? Liam n'en savait rien. Il se mit devant Theo et attendit davantage tout en espérant que ça déboucherait sur ce qu'il souhaitait tellement.

\- Tu me rends complètement fou, ne te méprends pas Dunbar : c'est dans le bon sens du terme. Tu as osé ce que je craignais le plus, ne pas se mentir à soi-même ni aux autres sur qui tu étais et chaque fois que je te voyais survivre à chaque remarque horrible, mon cœur était brisé parce que je ne faisais rien. J'étais lâche, oui, je te l'admets. Paralysé, mortifié, trop con pour oser t'accompagner sur ce chemin. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi frapadingue et mignon comme toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'aime comme tu es. Les lions ne sont pas si stupides que nous le pensons, nous les serpents. Nolan et toi, vous avez osé l'impensable. Vous avez osé l'inimaginable avec Brett et moi. Vous avez su faire et dire exactement ce qu'il fallait pour nous réveiller dans notre connerie. Je ne peux pas te décrire ce que je ressens quand je te vois ou quand j'entends ta voix, c'est juste la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux en ce moment et je ne veux pas oublier la lueur de bleu dans tes yeux, comme ne plus t'embrasser follement ni te faire rire parce que je sais comment te détendre ou te surprendre. Voilà, avec Brett, enfin, remercie-le surtout, j'accepte de sortir avec toi à la face du monde !

Liam se tenait exorbité à quelques centimètres de l'attrapeur qui venait de faire la plus belle déclaration du monde selon les pensées du jeune blond. Il était sans voix, Liam avait des palpitations et les mots de Theo resonnaient tels des échos dans la tête du préfet de cinquième année. Theo croyait l'avoir trop bouleversé mais un sourire sur le visage du blond fit comprendre que Liam était aux anges. Des fossettes apparurent, le corps du batteur se détendit et ses yeux étincelèrent de mille feux. L'attrapeur de Serpentard pouvait se rassurer, il n'avait pas perdu son Gryffondor et c'était la meilleure chose qu'il soit.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour embrasser les lèvres du Serpentard, il ferma les yeux et se serra contre Theo. Le jeune sorcier répondit avec joie, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et huma l'odeur précieuse du batteur. Tout allait de plus en plus vite entre les deux joueurs de Quidditch, Theo frissonna sous les caresses de la langue de Liam sur la sienne et les mots baladeurs du blond. Sa voix se fit rauque et le sorcier de Serpentard sentit son cœur s'emballer à vitesse grand V. Liam colla son bassin contre celui de l'attrapeur tout en reculant vers son lit. Un rictus malicieux apparut sur les lèvres brûlantes et rougies de Theo, il aimait ce Liam-là. Il poussa le blond sur le lit et se coucha sur lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

\- Tu ne regretteras pas ? demanda le meilleur de Mason.

L'attrapeur comprit la question comme à double sens et répondit en murmurant à l'oreille du batteur blond :

\- Aucunement.

La réponse semblait satisfaire le préfet de cinquième année vu qu'il attrapa le meilleur ami de Brett par la nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

\- Aucun regret, sûr.

 **Fin de ce chapitre et je vous annonce que mercredi prochain, ce sera le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction. En tout cas, c'est le dernier que j'ai écrit mais si vous voulez une deuxième partie, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Je vous donne un extrait comme d'habitude, le chapitre s'appelle "Dans le cristal":**

 **"Le petit-ami de Corey entra dans la Grande Salle et rejoint ce dernier avec le groupe de Scott. Aucune présence des batteurs de cinquième année. Mason les questionna justement sur eux mais le préfet et le batteur étaient introuvables. Mason allait se lever pour partir à leur recherche quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une scène pour les moins particulières: à dix mètres de lui se tenaient quatre sorciers côte à côte. Deux Serpentards et deux autres de la maison des lions. Liam et Nolan se tenaient chacun à la droite d'un des élèves de la maison des serpents. "**

 **A mercredi prochain alors !**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut, je suis très émue parce que je vous publie le dernier chapitre d'une fiction qui m'a pris des mois à écrire, qui m'a plu et j'espère à vous aussi. C'est je pense, le plus gros travail écrit que j'ai fait depuis que j'écris des histoires sur ce fandom et bien avant même. Ce 32ème chapitre sonne la fin de ce crossover Harry Potter et Teen Wolf. C'était une idée importante de les mettre dans ce monde magique et de les faire évoluer.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous! Merci aux followers, aux favoris, à ceux qui ont commenté, ceux qui ont lu l'histoire mais qui ont gardé le silence.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Chapitre 32: Dans le cristal**

Le lendemain, durant l'heure de divination, Mason travaillait sur sa boule de cristal tout comme leurs autres camarades de classe. Mais son collègue, un autre Gryffondor qui faisait plus dormir que de travailler intelligemment, ne l'aidait pas en grand-chose. Mason regardait de temps à autre Liam et Nolan qui s'étaient mis ensemble à la vitesse de la lumière. C'en était paru suspect autant que le comportement étrange de Liam et son collègue peu avant l'heure de souper. Les deux batteurs avaient un petit sourire en coin qui intriguaient tout le monde. On les avait vu déterrés et au fond du trou il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait chez les deux élèves de Gryffondors.

Ils étaient assis le plus proche de la porte et discutaient d'autre chose que leur boule de cristal qu'ils n'avaient à peine touchée. Un peu plus loin, un autre duo d'une autre maison, Brett et Theo se tenait plus vers le devant de la classe de divination. Les deux étaient plus calmes que d'habitude.

Mason finit par stopper ses questionnements et fixa son attention sur la boule en cristal devant elle. Il suivit les instructions du livre et observa les changements dans le verre. Un voile fit son apparition, un voile noir devant prévenir les gens de quelque chose d'immense. Mason vérifia dans son livre une autre définition é trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, fit Marvin, son binôme en levant la tête de ses bras.

Mason leva subitement les yeux, les posa sur la boule de cristal. Le voile noir s'intensifiait, le petit-ami de Corey fronça le regard en même temps que Marvin. L'endormi se retrouva immédiatement intrigué par ce qu'il vit en face de lui, il pointa soudainement l'objet divin et scruta de plus proche la brume sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas censé nous dire qu'un truc important va arriver, souffla son camarade de classe en plissant des yeux vers le livre. Un gros truc, non ?

\- Ouais, mais majoritairement en mal, répondit Mason en pointant une page du bouquin de divination.

\- D'importants évènements vont surgir dans votre vie possiblement tragiques ou extraordinaires, le mal pourrait arriver ou un grand acte de bien pourrait frapper. C'est marqué que la différence entre les deux est très mince.

\- Génial, le cours, soupira un autre camarade de classe de Gryffondor. Vous avez aussi une masse noir ?

Le duo se tourna vers l'autre table pour y regarder leur boule de cristal, un autre voilage noir y brillait. Le meilleur ami de Liam fit la moue, il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Une attaque ? Une bagarre ? Allait-il forcément se passer une mauvaise chose ? Certains diraient que cela fait trop longtemps que le monde sorcier vit en paix… Des Mangemorts ou juste des résultats d'examens complètement pourris ? Quelle était la gravité de cette révélation ? Au loin, Nolan et Liam tentaient de retenir leur rire en voyant leurs amis se mettre à flipper de leur vision dans les boules de cristal. Brett et Theo jetaient de temps à autre des coups discrets aux deux batteurs de la maison Gryffondor. La journée allait bientôt prendre une tournure assez particulière.

L'heure du midi arriva plus vite que pensé, les étudiants quittèrent en majorité en courant presque de la classe de divination. Mason voulut parler avec Liam et Nolan sur ce qu'il avait vu dans la boule de cristal mais quand il les chercha du regard, aucun des deux batteurs ne se trouvaient encore dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient encore les deux ? Mason soupira mettant ça sur le fait qu'ils devaient avoir la dalle, qu'ils étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme de seize ans partit lui aussi de la salle de classe, sans voir que Brett et Theo discutaient encore à l'intérieur. Les deux Serpentards quittèrent à leur tour la classe de divination peu après le départ de Mason.

Le petit-ami de Corey entra dans la Grande Salle et rejoint ce dernier avec le groupe de Scott. Aucune présence des batteurs de cinquième année. Mason les questionna justement sur eux mais le préfet et le batteur étaient introuvables. Mason allait se lever pour partir à leur recherche quand ses yeux heurtèrent une scène pour les moins particulière : à dix mètres de lui se tenaient quatre sorciers côte à côte, deux de Serpentards et deux autres de la maison des lions. Liam et Nolan se tenaient chacun à la droite d'un des élèves de la maison des serpents.

Mason ne fût pas le seul à bugger face à cette incroyable scène. Tout l'école observait, les yeux exorbités, des ennemis de toujours se tenir presque serrés l'un contre les autres sans vouloir en venir aux mains.

Soudain, l'improbable monta d'un cran quand Brett passa son bras sur l'épaule de Nolan qui discutait avec Liam et Theo. Lorsqu'il regarda le batteur des verts, un léger sourire apparut. Pour le blond, il riait avec son collègue de travail. Leurs épaules se frôlaient et leur proximité aurait rendu fou tous Serpentards anti-lion. Brett sembla avoir sorti une blague, Nolan se tourna vers le batteur et d'un seul coup et sous les palpitations de tous les élèves présents, posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme brun. C'était un baiser chaste qui paressait tendre et tout à fait normal pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Tout le monde se retenait de crier, personne ne s'y était attendu à ce que ces deux-là s'aiment ou s'embrasser en public. Le baiser devint plus chaud et les deux batteurs se collèrent encore plus l'un contre l'autre. Nolan fit glisser sa main dans la nuque du jeune Serpentard de cinquième année et sourit à travers ses lèvres enflammées.

Le silence régna dans la Grande Salle, même les quelques professeurs présents dans la pièce étaient muets par le choc. Mason se permit de briser ce moment magnifique et extraordinaire en murmurant à Corey :

\- On aurait peut-être dû continuer à creuser, ils nous avaient bien cachés des choses !

\- Tu parles de Nolan ? Parce que Liam…

Le préfet de la maison Serdaigle allait continuer dans sa lancée quand il referma sa bouche en se pinçant les lèvres, les sourcils levés et le teint pâle. Mason reposa les yeux vers le quatuor de l'entrée et ce qu'il vit dépassé le possible. Ce fût la cerise sur le gâteau. Brett et Nolan s'étaient enfin décrochés l'un de l'autre, les joues et les lèvres rouges, quelque peu décoiffés mais les deux arboraient un sourire radieux. L'autre duo se regardaient intensément, comme si rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance. Brett et Nolan leur murmuraient des mots que aucun élève ne peut comprendre mais toute la salle était sous tension. Beaucoup avait déjà compris la suite mais d'autres espéraient que c'était juste une foutue blague. Surtout de la part de Romero chez qui on voyait le nerf frontal prêt à exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Theo arqua les sourcils avec un rictus en coin et Liam, bras croisés, semblait attendre quelque chose de la part de l'attrapeur. Ce dernier continuait de sourire tout seul avant de prendre subitement le batteur de Gryffondor par le col de sa chemise et de l'embrasser à son tour. Les deux étaient dans leur monde, le baiser échangé entre les deux préfets de seize ans était beaucoup plus intense que le précédent fait par Nolan et Brett. Sérieusement, Mason se retenait de ne pas leur crier d'aller à leur dortoir.

Theo faisait officiellement un coming-out et la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment à ses yeux, c'était la joie que pouvait ressentir Liam de pouvoir enfin vivre sa passion au grand jour avec lui. L'attrapeur pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur hiératiques. Quand les deux sorciers de cinquième année se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, un immense sourire naquit sur chaque visage du quatuor. Brett saisit la main de Nolan et Liam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Theo. Les quatre joueurs de Quidditch étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et ressentaient exactement la même chose.

Le silence de mort prit fin par une apogée d'exclamations entre applaudissements, cris de joie, huées, questions et murmures face à ce spectacle hors du commun. Ils venaient de faire le plus dur et maintenant, ils feraient tout pour rester forts face aux futurs critiques. Theo et Brett étaient les plus soulagés face aux applaudissements des étudiants de leur école. Les rares huées venaient principalement de filles jalouses ou de personnes incompréhensives.

Mason nota la tête phénoménale du groupe de Scott et surtout la couleur cramoisie que prenait le visage de l'ex du batteur blond. Hayden Romero était sous le choc, elle était debout immobile avec ses amies autour d'elle qui essayaient de la ressaisir mais la préfète de cinquième année semblait liquéfiée sur place. Elle manqua de crier de rage mais garda tête haute, les larmes au bord des yeux quand elle revint à elle.

Les deux couples se séparèrent pour aller vers leur table respective sous les yeux hallucinés des sorciers présents, le duo de Gryffondor mit des ouillières aux méchancetés et s'assirent avec leurs amis qui les félicitaient mais les assommèrent de multiples questions sur cette immense révélation. Par-dessus la tête de leurs amis, les deux lions purent voir Brett et Theo s'asseoir et subir des regards mauvais de certains camarades de classes mais ils les repoussèrent en les pointant du doigt en disant qu'ils devraient faire attention à leurs mots pour éviter d'avoir la tronche amochée. Oui, ils les aimaient leurs petits-amis.

 **FIN DE CETTE FIC.**

 **Cette fiction, je l'ai écrite il y a bientôt un an, chaque chapitre m'a pris du temps et j'ai été heureuse de vous les publier dès le mois de janvier. Quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de vues alors merci.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
